The legend of zelda interviews
by Zelda maniac
Summary: Ever want to know more about your favorite video game Characters? Well that's not a problem because we have the legend of Zelda interviews! Join Me, Demon, and Link on a bunch of randomness and laughter! I don't own Zelda but I wish I did!
1. WAKE UP LINK!

Me: hmmmm so thats how you make a fanfic...

Link: Hey dude were on!

Me: *whaks upside the head* FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS DUDETTE!

Link: im sorry *crying in corner*

Me: Ahem, welome to the new story, Zelda interviews!

Link: LEGEND OF zelda interviews!

Me: pipe down smart a**

Link: DUDE CHILL Me: DUDETTE!

Link: Whatever lets get to our first person! Shes pretty, amazing, and soooo...

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR ZELDA! Link: sorry did you say something?

Me: STFU DUDE AND GET HER ON STAGE!

Link: o oi ( to me o oi means O_O)

Me: mmmmmhmmmm try to say something now!

Link: OMG she coming! how do I look?

Me: homeless

Link: o oi

Me: *trollface*

Zelda: *walks on* hay everyone!

Link: *hearts on eyes* heyyy

Zelda: why are there hearts on you eyes?

Me: alergies

Zelda: o oi Me: soooo first Q: do you like link?

Zelda: *blushes* yes...

audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Zelda: *runs offstage screaming*

me: O OI well ill see you on the next chaper Zelda maniac, signing off!


	2. I AM YOUR FATHER

Link: *sobs* zelda...

Me: GET A GRIP ALREADY! *smack*

Link: owie...

Me: Whatever zelda was in the last chapter so you got your chance but nooooooooo you just sat there like a doufus!

Link: Oh really?

Me: mhmmm

Link: YOU WANNA GO BRO?

Midna: *walks onstage* hey im here for my interview!

Me: *ties link up with rope* oh okay sit down for a sec...

Midna: o oi

Me: *sits down* Okay midna first Q: where were you born?

Midna: easy, twilight realm

Link: your sure it wasent the highway cuz thats where a lot of accidents happen WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: HOW DID YOU FREE YOURSELF?

Link: im the hero of hyrule BITCH!

Me and Midna: o oi

Link: *like a boss*

Me: okayyyyyyy 2nd Q: is zant your father

Zant: *dressed up like Dark Vador Midna... I AM YOUR FATHER!

Midna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *passed out*  
Me: wow she lasted longer than zelda im inpressed.. for a princess ouo (meaning :) )

Link: i know .

Me: Not like your zelda was any better

Link: U MAD BRO?

Me: you are?

Link: YEA

Me: COME AT ME BRO!

Zant: o oi

Me: GTFO ( get the F out) ZANT ITS NOT YOUR TURN YET

Zant: T_T *walks offstage*

Me: well since minda passes out let get to the next one tomorrow...

Link: Want to get a cucco burger?

Me: surre

Link: *gets rupeies* lets go

Me: mkay... Zelda Maniac, .Out 


	3. DONT TRUST ILLIA

Hey People if you saw Chap 2 and saw that it was EXACALLTY like Chap 1 then IM SORRY I was SOOOO cunfuzed on how to publish a fanfic T_T well I think i know the ropes now so i dont think that will happen again :) oh and **IF YOU ARE CONFUZED ON THE O OI AND OUO TELL ME NOW AFTER THIS STORY!**

* * *

Me: hey everyone itsa me a maniac-a!

Link: was that suposed to be a imataion of mario?

Me: psh no

Link: *raises eye brow*

Me: yes..

Link: so lets get to the interviews...

Me: ugh i dont feel so well...

Link: whats wrong?

Me: My throat hurts T_T

Link: its ok... *hugs*

Me: *Wugz*

Audience: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me and Link: o oi

Me: so anyway lets get to another girl, she lives in links village and lost her memory not to long ago...

Link: ILLIA!

Me: exacally!

Illia: hey guys 3

Me: *elbows link* eh? eh?

Link: O OI

Me: *trollface*

Link: uhhh ok first Q...

Me: FUC** THAT SHI* AND KISS ALREADY!

Link and Illia: o oi

Me: DO IT OR NO HORSEY FOR A WEEK!

Link: okay.. T_T

Illia: YAY *kisses link*

audience and me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Zelda: O OI

Me: OOOO SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

Zelda: wow congratz link i hope you can meet my bf someday :3

Link: WAIT WHAT?

Me: I thought you liked link...

Zelda: i did untill Illia told me to fu*k off...

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Illia: AND I WOULD HAD GOTTEN AWAY WOTH IT IF IT WASENT FOR YOU MEDELING KIDS!

Everyone else: -_-

Zelda: OH LINKY PIE KISS ME!

Link and zelda: *cas*

Me: I THOUGHT U HAD A BF U SKUNKBAG!

Zelda: i lied ouo

Me: are you fuck*ng kidding me?

Everyone: o oi

Me: WHAT EVER ZELDA MANIAC, GOING TO TAKE A SH** NOW!

Illia" tmi...


	4. NOBODY WANT YOUR LUMPS!

Hey Hey wazzup ppl I just wanna do the disclamer and all so...

**As much as I want to own zelda... i dont **There ya go!

* * *

Me: hey hey hey ppl ya missed me?

Link: really? 3 chapters in one day?

Me: yea...

Link: you really have no life do you?

Me: *forever alone* no...

Link: then why wont you just stop this fanfic right now...

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Link: o oi ooookkkk

Me: ok you next prson is..

Link: MALON!

Me: NO DUFOUS SHE IN THE NEXT ONE!

Link: im sorry T_T

Me: whatever the next person is..

Link: RUTO!

Me: SINCE YOU SAID IT THEN YES WE WILL SEE YOU FUTURE WIFE

Link: *feeling like an idiot* ok... T_T

Me: mhm

Ruto: *walks onstage* LINKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Link: oh goddeses help me T_T

Me: so First Q: what do you think of link?

Ruto: HE ONLY WANTS ME FOR MY LUMPS!

Me: uh...

Ruto: THATS RIGHT LINK IF YOU WANT THESE LUMPS COME AND GET THEM!

Link: . I DONT WANT THEM

Me: uhhh...

Ruto: *shakes butt* MY HUMP MY HUMP MY HUMP MY HUMP...

Me: SECURITY

security: *TAKES RUTO*

Ruto: NOOOOOOOOOODFHDFUFNDSFNHIRHDFJLDSFJKADF

me: Was she drunk?

Link: mabey...

Me: ill think ill stop making fanfics for the day...

Link: yea you should...

Me: T_T but its fun...

Link: YOUR SICK

Me: AM NOT ITS JUST A SORE THROAT

Link: WELL GO BEFORE I GET ONE!

Me: YOU CANT CATCH A SORE THROAT!

Link: fine let the audience decide.

Me: ok YOU decide!

1. can you catch a sore throat?

2. should i not write 3 million stories in one day?

3. should i lay off the cucco burgers?

Link: R&R PLZ!

Me: hmm.. the & symbol looks like a guy dragging his butt across the floor...

Link: like what rutos doing now?

Me: o oi

Ruto: WEEEEE *dragging butt aross floor*

Me: UGH ZELDA MANIAC .OUT

* * *

**O_O NOBODY WANTS YOUR LUMPS RUTO! .**

**R&R PLZ AND THANKS IF U DID!**


	5. MALON IS NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS

**Hey Hey Hey! Yeaaa I know this is my 4th chap today but writing fanfics is sooooo funnnnn and yes its true this im sick but... heh heh You know... Its not like you will get sick just by reading this... can you?**

* * *

Me: HAHA 4TH CHAPTER TODAY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Link: you really need to get friends...

Me: I know T_T

LinK: Why cant you stop making them?

Me: CUZ ITS FUN!

Link: you spent the past 24 hours on how to post this story

Me: T_T dont bring it up I was so embarassed 0/0

Link: I know you were all, "like F this crap" and next thing you know you flipped the table...

Me: HEY I KNOW HOW TO PUBLISH NOW LINKY!

Malon: uhhh when will I get interviewed?

Me: *sweat drop* sorry bout that

Malon: its ok i guess...

Link: Ok 1rst Q: What do you think of Talon?

Malon: HES A FUCK**G SON OF A B***H HE JUST LAYS AROUND LIKE A FAT A** AND LET HIS DAUGHTER DO ALL THE WORK  
I MEAN IM A WOMAN ARENT I? WELL THAT LAZY BUT JUST SITS THERE AND SLEEPS AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON-

Link: ok ok dude just chill

Malon: HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN YOU JUST CALLED ME A DUDE? IM A DUDDETTE! OK I GET IT YOU THINK IM A MAN DONT U  
HUH? WELL YOUR WRONG IM A YOUNG WOMAN AND-

Me: NEXT Q: how epona going along?

Malon: WE COPPED HER UP INTO TINY BITS, FRIED HER AND ATE HER YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWWW

Link and me: O_O

me: sooooo 3rd Q: hows the chicken

Malon: WE STABBED IT SEVERAL TIMES, BLEW IT UP, BURNT IT TO A CRSIP, FRY IT, AND LET IT SWIM

lINK: im scared

Me: me too T_T

Link: 4rth Q: HOW MANY CRIMANAL RECORDS SDO U HAVE?

Malon: ... *jumps out window*

Me: O_O Zelda maniac... *passes out*

* * *

**Dont Underestimate Cute farm girls...ever...**


	6. meet saria the drama queen

**I need to get out more BUT I CANT T_T (4th chapter today)**

* * *

Me: I am like so sad right now so I thought a little chapter could lift my sorrows up

Link: will you plz tell me why your upset?

Me: Ill tell you after the chaper I dont want a bunch of reviews about this...

Link: TELL ME IF YOU DO PPL

Me: whatever lets stop talking right now

Link: Okay so the next person for he interview is-

Creep: LUIGI!

Me: THIS IS A ZELDA INTERVIEW NOT MARIO SO GTFO!

Luigi: T_T ok

Me: so anyways the peson is Saria

Saria: yo ppl

Link: SARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saria: LINKY PIE

Me: *cracks up* linky pie hehe

Linky pie: whatever WAIT WHY DID THEY CHANGE MY NAME TO THAT?

Me: *troll*

Linky pie: ugh 1rst Q: who is better Link (age 12) or mido (still 12)?

Saria: LINK OF COURSE MIDO IS SOO STUPID JUST CAUSING DRAMA EVERYWHERE!

Me: makes me think of someone...

Linky pie: who?

Me: Le- NOTHING NOT PART OF THE STORY

Linky pie: If any of your friends is reading this...

Me: i know T_T

Linky pie: 2nd Q: how the forest?

Saria: well sally is cheating with mido behind roberts back!

Me: -_- anything not drama related?

Saria: ...no

Me: thougt so

Linky pie: WILL THEY STOP CALLING ME THIS T_T

Me: only on this chap

Linky pie: END IT NOW!

Me: NO NOT UNTIL WE OUT OF Q'S OR IF SARIA JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW

Linky pie: *throws saria out window* THERE!

Me: *face palm*

Saria: *falling* IM SO TELLING EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: -_- drama queen...

Linky pie: Zelda maniac

Me: Over

Link: And

Me: Out

* * *

**I think i feel better now... hmm Tell you what If i get 20 reviews abot me telling you then ill do it- but it has to be from differnet ppl so if you tell me every time ill still count it as ONE!**


	7. DARK LINK IS A SADIST PEOPLE!

**HERE IS THE LAST FANFIC FOR THE NIGHT BUT MY FRIEND DEW (derpy didnt work out) WANTS TO POST ONE SO BE NICE WHEN SHE POST IT BUT FISRT MY LAST CHAP.**

* * *

Me: hey ppl im bacccccccck!

Link: WHO WRITES 5 CHAPTERS IN ONE F**KING DAY?!

Me: EVERYONE *eating sugar*

Link: o oi

Me: so whos the next person?

Link: dark link

Me: OHHH YOU MEAN A HOTTER VERSOIN OF YOU?

Link: HEY I AM MUCH MORE SMEXY THAN THAT SADIST

Dark link: oh really?

Link: YOU WANNA GO BRO?

Darky: no im just here for my interview

Me: oh of course!

Link: First Q: whats your favorte movie, part, and why?

Darky: I like marley and me, My favorte part is when the dog dies because its funny.

Me: T_T Its was so sad...

Darky: girly...

Me: whatever next Q: what do you do for fun?

Darky: spit on puppies.

Me: U CREUL PERSON!

Link: I TOLD U HE WAS A SADIST

Me: next Q: what makes you sad?

Darky: when ppl are happy.

Me: GET OUT OF THIS STUDIO

Darky: mkay

Me: T_T this chapter wasnt even funny

Darky: THATS RIGHT BITCH CRY

Link: Okay lets just...

Me: END THE STORY ITS SUCKS!

link: well mabey you just need sleep CAUSE YOU ARE HERE AT 11:00 GO TO SLEEP!

Me: fine GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! btw my friend li- i mean derpy want to post a fanfic and its her first one SO BE NICE

Link: Night ppl more funny stuff tomorrow!

Me: zelda maniac, *snore*

* * *

**Comment if you think i shouldnt write so much in one day...**


	8. IM SMEXY AND I KNOW IT!

**Hey ppl im back!**

**Its the next day so ill might write 6 more chaps (cause I have no life) To this!**

**By the way had you read the dark decent?**

**Yea i said it!**

**Tell me what you think of my friends fanfic!**

**Well enough now!**

**Time to get on with the story!**

* * *

Me: HEY EVERYONE MANIAC IS BACK AND IS TYPING EARLY IN THE MORNIN!

Link: can you even go 1 day without making a chap?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Link: ok lets just get to the next person...

Me: PUT YOUR,PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY TOGETHER FORRRR

Link: THE FAIRY FROM THE FAIRY FOUNTAIN FROM OOT!

Fairy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

Me: whats so funny?

Fairy: hehehehehehehehehehehe

Link: uhhh first Q: WHY DO YOU LOOK SO NAKED?!

Fairy: CAUSE IM SO FLIPPING SMEXY

Me: -_-

Fairy: WHO WANTS DIS A**

Me: NO ONE BECAUSE YOUR SO DA** UGLY

Fairy: U MAD BRO?

Link: seriouly if every retard we interveiwed could fly, we could just make an air port!

Me: yea and you would be the only plane:)

Link: !

Fairy: *to the tone of fairy fountain* IMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYY  
I AMMMMMMM SEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYY  
LOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK ATTTTTTTTTTT MYYYYYYYYYYY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD  
AIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTT IT SEEEEEEEXYYYYY?  
FOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW MEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
ANDDDDDDDD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
LAYYYYYYYYYY ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED  
FOR A FUN NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

Everyone: O_O

Link: at lest PUT A SHIRT ON?

Fairy: and keep all this goodness to myself?

Me: what goodness?

Fairy: *throws maniac out window* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Link: -_- ill go get her... Zelda Maniac's 2nd host, signing off!

* * *

**O_O I think ill have to change the rating of this fanfic...**

**R&R plz**


	9. AUTHOR'S TOP TEN

**Ugh I hardly made any fanfics today so I was on a Road trip for 3 hours of being cramed in a car so i only made 1 1/2 of a story**

**And since I've been in a lot of stress, it kinda got to meh fanfic so It wont be that funny but oh well what the heck.**

* * *

Me: Hey its me writing this in the car with no connection so i used notepad

Link: wow even on road trips you still cant stop writing

Me: yeaaa

Link: *smirk* how about insted of interviewing navi we will interview you?

Me: but-

Link: Too bad!

Me: -_- fine...

Link: aww yea!

Me: later?

Link: got anything better to do?

Me: Yea well interview navi

Navi: HEY HEY HEY HEY LOOK LISTEN WATCH OUT IM SO FLIPPING ANNYOING BLAH BLAH BLAH

Me: -_- nevermind ill do it.

Link: mkay *gets notes* Q1: how old are you?

Me: ill just say between 11 and 15

Link: you dont know your age? -_-

Me: I know my age just not letting people track meh down

Link: dude I MEAN DUDETTE chill its not like im asking where you live!

Me: fine...

Link: Besides, there are tons of Ciana's on the planet

Me: YOU JUST SAID MY NAME T_T

Link: *troll* PAYBACK FROM CHAPTER 6!

Ciana: well played WAIT THERE CALLING ME THIS?

Link: mmmmmhmmmm

Ciana: whatever next Q plz

Link: Ok next Q: other than Legend Of Zelda, what do you like to play?

Ciana: Smash brothers, Kid Icarus, THE Legend of Zelda, I played a demo of fire emblem... yeah...

Link: THE Legend of Zelda?

ciana: you said Legend of zelda :3

Link: what do you hatea?

Ciana:  
1. when ppl talk about black ops2 at my school  
2. when drama goes on in school  
3. justin beiber  
4. GG's (goody goodys) And BA (Bad a**)  
5. Being cramped in a car  
6. Dog movies becaue they they always die at the end  
7. Homework  
8. Detention  
9. How i dont understand how spongebob and patrick makes those sounds in the box  
10: When i get comfy in bed and relised I forgot to do something

Link: O_O

ciana: COMMENT ME IF YOU HAVE SOME OF THESE HATES IN COMMON

Link: next Q: what do you hate about Zelda?

Ciana:  
1. How I dont get link  
2. How I dont understand zelda logic  
3. When I die  
4. When navi never tells me how to kill hard boses but she bothers to tell me the obvious stuff  
5. Overpriced bombs in Twlight Princess  
6. how zelda always screams when you get hit my ganon in OoT  
7. link never holds stuff- they always float above his hands  
8. Having a dirty thought on how gerudos reproduce...  
9. feeling bad that they never award link for saving hyrule...  
10. How to save on Skyward Sword

Link: Wow for a maniac you sure hate a lot of zelda stuff O_O

Ciana: i know T_T

Link: Next Q: what do you like?

Ciana:  
1. ZELDA!  
2. Writing fanfics!  
3. art class  
4. video games!  
5. my family  
6. my doggie  
7. life  
8. wind  
9. my friends :)  
color green

Link: O_O for once were acually going through an interview..

ciana: problem?

Link: ITS TOO NORMAL *jumps out window screaming like a girl*

ciana_ O_O Mabey i lose my humorus thoughts when im being watched...

Link: yea you do...

ciana: HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE?

Link: THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Ciana: O_O zelda maniac gonna write another fanfic now...

Link: .

* * *

**Ahhh well, bettr get working on my next fic Sorry updates are slow im in dallas Texas right now and I dont have enought time on my pew pew (comPEWter) so ILL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE I GET BACK IN THE CAR MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. AND YOU THOUGHT ALL BIRDS WERE FREE

**Heh I was typing fanfics in the car so I have a lot of stuff to post MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Again sorry for the late update Im in a hotel Doing this and im about to leave soon so yea...**

* * *

Me: 1:11 HOURS LEFT BEFORE MY PEW PEW DIES KLDSHFKFGKSGSFDLKJS

Link: you took so long making the Last one...

Me: I know T_T

Link: WELL HURRY ON TIME ONE

Me: OK OK FINE! next one is..

Link: MEDLI!

Me: yup soo if you hadnt played wind waker yet i suggest you go to the next chapeter...

link: ok now first Q: what do you think of the rito prince Komali (sorry if its I spelled it wrong)

Medli: *crying while lookig at script* Hes... the uhhhh nicest rito ever and...

Komali: *ponts gun near head*

Medli: AND HES SO HOT!

Me and link: O_O

Me: Okay next Q: hows it like now that you got back from headstone island?

Medli: HORRIBLE KOMALI IS TREATING ME LIKE A SLAVE!

Komali: What was that? *cocks gun*

Medli: I MEAN NOTHING ITS VERY NICE TO SEE EVERYONE!

Komali: And?

Medli: AND I MISSED MY DEAR PRINCE KOMALI OF COURSE!

Cops: WE GOT YOU SOROUNDED KOMALI! RELESE THE HOSTAGE MEDLI!

Komali: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPS! *flys out window with medli*

Link: Why do we always interview the creeps or crimanals?

Me: :D CAUSE NORMAL IS BORING!

Link: (^ ^) look I made a kirby!

Me: dosnt look like it...

Link: well what should we do now?

Me: ASK THE AUDINCE TIME!

Link:  
1. when should maniac do "ask the audience?"  
Every chapter?  
every 5 chaps?  
every day?

Me:  
2. what do you think of Justin beiber?

1. I HATE HIM SO MUCH AND I WANT HIM TO BURN IN HELL!  
2. MY DOG CAN SING BETTER THAN THIS!  
3. ugh his music is horrible!  
4. He is just... no  
5. ehh Hes Okay...  
6. I dont mind listening..  
7. Hes pretty good  
8. Lov it!  
9. My dream boy...  
10. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I WANT TO MARRY HM AND BECOME MRS BEIBER!

Link:  
What do you think will happen to maniac when she goes a day without writing a fanfic?

1. go nuts  
2. become normal for once  
3. suicide  
4. act like a different peron  
5. sleep  
6. party  
7. become a murderer  
8. play zelda :p  
9. do homework like a good girl  
10. eat

Me: Last Q: should I stop updating The Legend Of Zelda Interviews and make a real story?

Link: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!

Me: zelda maniac, signing off!

* * *

**Dont worry Tomorrow ill be back in austin and post more stories faster See ya!**


	11. DONT MESS WITH THE CUCCOS!

**HEY PPL ZELDA MANIAC IN DA HOUSE! Again im still in dallas so im cramped in the car alot so i didnt have enoght time to post stuff but im now at my cousins house so I got time MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Me: hey ppl zelda maniac is back and ready for more derpines!

Link: sadly we have bad news :(

Me: I have 10 more chaps to make before the story ends T_T

Link: She is running out of humorus thoughts ppl

Me: THATS WHY I NEED TO GET MORE HUMOR T_T

link: dont worry its not the last story she will ever make :)

Me: yea i know its just my starter story

Link: well enough of that stuff lets get to the interview!

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR THE CUCCO!

Cocco: BOCK BOCK BOOOOOOOCK

Link: _hey people!_

Me: you can speack cucco?

Link: yea...

Cucco: BOOOOCK BOCKITY BOCK

Link: _What you got a problem girly?_

Me: ook first Q: what do you think of link?

cucco: BOCK BOCK BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK

Link: thats some deep stuff man

Me: WHAT DID HE SAY?

Link: if i say it you might wanna chane the rating...

Me: O_O never mind...

Link: next Q: how is the cucco lady?

cucco: BOCK BOOOOOOOCK

Link: _She is so weak she is allergic to cuccos so we run away a lot and she can't do anything about it..._

Me: then why does she work?

cucco: bock bock bockbockbock

Link: _she has no friends and and has no job_

Me: Poor her...

Link: Next Q: how do you call the other cuccos to come and attack me?

cucco: BOCK BOCK!

*other cuccos come and attck link*

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *runs out doors*

Me: I think we all leaned a lesson here... **never mess with the cuccos...**

zelda maniac, gonna go get me a spicy cucco burger. Yum

* * *

**O_O Cuccos are real evil...**


	12. LAY OFF THE CUCCO BURGERS!

**Hey hey hey i would have posted more stories but my conection is horrible so again slow updates T_T**

* * *

Me: hello ppl turns out that i wont cancel because if i did Demon princess of time will chop me up into tiny bits  
and feed me to her pet dinosaur so... yea

Link: O_O really?

Me: yeaa so I might interview her soon! :)

Link: I thought you hated Ocs

Me: I do but shes not an Oc, shes a author who is awesome and is my 1rst follower

Link: -_- so were interviewing her now

Me: not now i hardly have any information

Link: so what are we interviewing?

Me: king zora!

KZ: hello *sits on chair and breaks it*

Me: WHAT THE FU** THAT COST ME 40$ ON EBAY!

Link: oh whatever it was ugly anyways

Me: shutup blue earing boy

Link: SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE CRYING TO YO MAMA

Me: AT LEAST I HAVE A MOM

Link: that was deep.. *cries*

Me: im sorwy *hugs*

Kz: *MAJOR FART*

Me: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Link:OMIGOD WHATS THAT SMELL?

KZ: that is the stench of puburty :D

Me: T_T

Link: *vomits*

Me: THIS CALLS FOR GIRLY MEASURERS *gets GIANT bottle of perfume*

Link and Kz: O_O

Me: *sprays like theres no tomorrow* DIE EVIL STENCH

Link; ugh now it smells like girl

Me: good MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Link: 1rst Q; WHY ARE YOU SO FAT?!

Kz: because I LOVE cUCCO BURGERS!

Me: AWWWWW YEAAAAA BRO!

Link: next Q: what do you think of ruto?

Kz: she sit in her room and makes out with a link dummy -_-

Link: O_O

Me: well link seens that your pretty popular with the ladies :)

KZ: then she sings a song about link...

Link: O_O im scared

Me: LETS HEAR IT

Kz: *hands maniac the lyrics*

Me; *singing*  
( to the tone of sernade of water)

_Oh my linky pie_

_don't leave my sight_

_I'm always watching what you do..._

Link: WHAT THE-

Kz: and she stabs knifes at a picture of princess zelda.

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LINK!

Link: MOVING ON

Me: next Q: what do you do for fun?

Kz: I dunno *eats GIANT cucco burger*

Me: dude lay off-

Kz: *breaks thorugh floor*

Me: NOOOOOO YOU FAT A**!

Link: calm down

Me: *even more pissed* NO I WILL NOT CHILL IMMA SEW THE PANTS OF THAT FAT A**!

Link: O_O

Me: *calling lawyers* Zelda maniac, logging off!

* * *

**ON A SCALE 1 TO 10 HOW WIERD IS RUTO?**


	13. THEVES I TELL YOU

**OMG I AM SOOOOOO UPSET**

**WHY?**

**MY PEW PEW IS BROKEN AND NOW IM WRITING THIS IN MY PARENTS ROOM :(**

**YEA EMEGANCY**

**NO PEW PEW= NO CHAPS**

**NO CHAPS= NO LIFE**

**NO LIFE= NO JOB**

**NO JOB= NO MONEY**

**NO MONEY= LESS BACON**

**LESS BACON= DEATH!**

* * *

Link: you really have to over react to that?

Me: YES!

Link: O_O next person..

Me: HOLD ON TO YOUR MARACAS FOR...

Creep: JUSTIN BEIBER!

Me: *gets bazoka* WHO SAID THAT?

JB: MEH

Me: GTFO *throws out of the window of shame :)*

Link: O_O

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR NABOORU!

nabooru: hayyyy

Me: HEY ANGEL FACE NEXT TIME PUT A FULL SHIRT ON

Link: *drool* its fine...

Me: whatever lets not violate any more ppl

nabooru: sooo Q's plz?

Link: *nosebleed*

Me: PERVERT *kicks in bawlz*

Link: T_T OWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: 1rst Q: are you like the rest of the gerudos?

nabooru: *hiding sack of $$$* no...

Link: whats that?

nabooru: NONEYA (meaning none of your busniss and stop being so nosy)

Me: O_O

Link: next Q: are your boobs real :3

Nabooru: *kicks in bawlz*

Link: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM****** ************************************************** *****************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Me: O_O next Q: give me a top ten on the cutist guys

nabooru: not untill you give me yours :3

Me:

1. vaati

link

3. link

4. Ghirahim

5. shiek (I BELIVE HE IS A GUY)

6. komali

7. Fierce Deity

8. Golden Cucco

9. shad

10. dunno

Nabooru: HERE IS MINE!

1. ganondorf

2. ganondorf

3. ganondorf

4. ganondorf

5. ganondorf

6. ganondorf

7. ganondorf

8. ganondorf

9. ganondorf

10. LINKY!

Link: O_O

Me: O_O

nabooru: he so hawt

Me: EWWWWWWWWWW *jumps out window screaming like a maniac*

nabooru: *robbing maniac's cucco burgers*

Link: she is so going to kill you

nabooru: NO SHE WONT *breaks camrea


	14. THE DEMON HAS ARRIVED!

**HEY PEOPLE**

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER WE ALL BE WAITING FOR**

**WELL SOME OF YOU *forever alone***

**WELL HERES MY FAVOROTE AUTHOR**

**next to elemant comander..**

* * *

Link: wait a sec were interviewing an author?

Me: yea most of you people WHO NEVER REVIEW should know...

Link: AIM YOUR GUNS AT JUSTIN BEIBER FOR...

Me: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME!

Link: cant we call her demon -_-

demon: *tackles link* hello :3

Link: YOU KNOW ITS 2013 AND PEOPLE USE DOORS!

demon: DOORS ARE FOR CHUMPS

Me: O_O

Link: uhhh 1rst Q: what do you think of maniac's obsetion of cucco burgers?

demon: well i tried reaching for one but she bit my hand T_T

Me: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Link and demon: O_O

Me: *eats*

Link: 2nd Q on "Merry Moment of His Death" series DO YOU LIKE TO MUDER ME?!

Demon: NO! Why would I murder my dream crush?!

Everyone: O_O

Ruto: BACK OFF BI**H HES MINE!

Demon: LINK HATES YOU RUTO! DEAL WITH IT!

Me: SH** JUST GOT REAL

Link: SECURITY

security: *takes*

Me: NEXT Q XP: whats your favorite food?

Demon: Me like fries! YUUUUM!

Me: OH I SEE HOW IT IS

Link: O_O

Demon: *stares at link* O_O

Link: *scared*

Me: NEXT Q: what are your favorote OC's?

Demon: I like Violet from Tamed. SHE AND VAATI FOREVER!

Me: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS :D

Vaati: *rasies eyebrow*

Me: GET OUT VAATI ITS NOT YOUR TURN YET

Zant: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Me: WHEN PIGS FLY

Pig: *flying* OINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: -_- great now i know what to do you the next chap

Link: i thought you were doing vaati :(

Me: WELL BLAME PIGGY OVER THERE

Link: O_O

Demon: *stares into links soul* O_O

Link: *peeing in tights*

Me: whats that smell O_O

Link: nothing *running out screaming like a maniac* (which is MY job)

Me: next Q: do you like applez

demon: I LOVE THEM MWHAAHAHAHAHAAH

Me: THERE EVIL!

Demon: why?

Me:

apples= strenth

strength= better body

better body= boys

boys= boyfriend

boyfrined= marrage

marrage= kids

kids= less money

less money= less bacon

**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE UP YOUR BACON?**

Demon: I haven't had bacon since who knows when! And I'm not getting ANY GUYS ANYTIME SOON!

Me: DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU

Link: im back!

Demon: LINKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Link: O_O she hadnt jumped out the window yet?

Me: no why?

Link: SHES WIERD T_T

Demon: _what was that? _*Cocks gun*

Link: I MEAN YOU ARE AWESOME

Demon: and...

Link: YOUR SO HOT T_T

Me: O_O

Link: Next Q: How would you feel if you become a host on zelda interviews- WAIT **WHAT?**

Me: plz plz plz plz plz plz **PLEASE!**

Demon: YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE A HOST! THAT WOULD BE EPICSAUCE IN A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI!

Me: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MORE DERPINESS

Link: $!$ #$ #e$! $ %!# e%$!$ #e!% $#!% $#!% #%! #!% e$#!%!$ %!$ !% #%$! !% #%$ %! #!^ #e^ !#^$ !#% !#e!$ #%!#$% #!%$!%!3% $!$$!%$!%$!

Me and Demon: O_O

Me: THATS IT NO HORSEY FOR A MONTH

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: AWWWW YEA ZELDA MANIAC

Demon: AND DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me and demon: LOGGING OFF!


	15. ASK THE AUDIENCE TIME!

**HEY LOSERZ**

**JK**

**WERE ALL LOSERS**

**ANYWAYS**

**WELCOME BACK**

**TO ZELDA INTERVIEWS**

**PREVIOUSLY,**

**DEMON BECAME A HOST**

**SO LINKY HAS TO DEAL WITH IT :D**

**SHALL WE BEGIN?**

* * *

Me: WELCOME BACK

Demon: to the legend of zelda

Me: INTERVIEWS!

Link: -_-

Me: PARTY POOPER!

demon: can we interview linky pie?

Link: DONT CALL ME THAT

Me: we'll interview linky later

demon: awwwww

Me: RUB YOUR STICKS TOGETHER FOR...

demon: ZANT

(out of nowhere there is a weird shriek)

zant: helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Demon: you discust meh...

Zant: HISSSSSSSSSS

Demon: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TO YOU TO MOTHER FU**ER

Zant: *runs off set crying* MY LIFE IS OVERRRRRRRRRRRRR *girly scream*

Me: O_O

Link: GREAT WE DIDNT EVEN COME CLOSE 150 WORDS CLOSE AND ZANT ALREADY RAN OFF THE SET

Demon: That means...

Me: ASK THE AUDIENCE TIME!

Link: -_- oh joy...

Demon: What do you think of maniac's obsetion of cucco burgers?

a.) SHES NUTS BRO!

b.) ehhh shes fine

c.) she needs help...

d.) shes secretly king zora...

Link: WHICH IS BETTER, THE BEATLES OR ONE DIRECTION?

Me: Beatlez :3

Link: O_O

Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF DEMON?

a.) she so weird...

b.) GET YO HANDS OFF MEH LINKY

c.) SHES SO FLIPPING AWESOME :3

d. IDC WHOS ON THE SET THIS A=IS SOME FUNNY SHI*

Demon: Last Q:

**SHOULD WE JUST GO WITH**

**MANIAC:**

**OR**

**ME:**

**?**

Me: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW!

Link: hero of time,

Demon: Demon princess of time

Me: and zelda maniac

All: **SIGNIN OFF!**


	16. MILA IS MEAN MAGGIE IS DUMB

**FOR YALL THAT DONT KNOW MILA AND MAGGIE THEY WERE THE KINAPPED GIRLS FROM WIND WAKER**

**AWW YEA 3 FAVS *forever alone***

**YEA IM AT HOME SICK :(**

**SO WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**WRITE MY HEART OUT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**AND FOR DriftedDaisy**

**YOUR WELCOME :)**

**THIS IS LIKE MY 1RST TIME I INSPIRED SOMEONE**

**GLAD I CAN HELP xP**

Link: wait a sec, your sick?

Me: yeaaaa

Link: AND AT HOME?

Me: yea and..

Link: -_- we have a lot of chaps to make...

Me: I know MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

Link: so wheres demon

Me: she went to get me some cucco burger's

Link: REALLY?!

Me: AWWWWW YEAAAAA

Link: WAIT A SECOND.

Me: when summer is over...

Link: *imagines 100 chapters*

Me: anyways PUT YOUR SPRINKLES TOGETHER FOR...

Link: MILA AND MAGGIE! (mila is rich maggie is poor)

Mila: this is so dumb

Me: WELL SO ARE YOU SO SIT YO RICH A** DOWN SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!

Maggie: on the chair?

Me: *sarcastic tone* NOOOOOO THE FLOOR

Maggie: ok *sits on floor*

Me: *MAJOR FACE PALM*

Link: ok 1rst Q: mila who do you like?

Mila: totaly not you

Link: I SAID WHO! NOT DO YOU LIKE ME!

Mila: as if ill tell you

Me: spoiled brat...

Link: NEXT Q: maggie did you ever got a chance to meet moe?

Maggie: OH MOE HOW I DO MISS MY SWEET MOE

Link: HE FUC**NG DEAD FOR PETES SAKE!

Maggie: *not paying attention*

*to the tone of aryll's theme song*

_Oh my sweet moe_

_from long ago_

_when i am down i know your there..._

_I love my moe_

_from long ago_

_my sweet dear moe..._

Everyone: O_O

Mila: HES A FILTHY GOBLIN WHY CANT YOU DATE A **REAL **PERSON?

Me: FOR ONCE SHES RIGHT

Maggie: who is

Me: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Link: *grabs maniac's arm* DONT DO IT TRUST ME ITS NOT WORTH IT

Demon: I GOT THE BURGERS

Mila: GET OUT OF HERE DUMB A**

Demon: _What did you just say? _*EYES ARE RED*

Mila: DUMB A**

Me: NO ONE CAN BE DUMMER THAN MAGGIE

Maggie: who?

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *jumps out window*

Demon: i guess im taking over -_-

Link: O_O

Mila: **LINKY DEMON LIKE YOU**

Link: O_O

Demon: heh hey buddy

Zelda: BACK OFF SISTA

Demon: YOU WANNA GO BRO?

Zelda: *tackles*

Demon and zelda: *bit** fight*

Link: hot...

Mila: PERV

Maggie: whats a perv

Link: *face palm*

Demon: *sitting on zelda* TAKE THAT BACK

Zelda: OK OK I TAKE IT BACK T_T

Link: O_O

Demon: THATS RIGHT BIT**

Link: -_- hero of hyrule,

**SIGNING OFF**

* * *

**WOW MILA YOU REALLY MADE MANIAC INSANE O_O**


	17. SHUT UP!

**YO YO YO **

**YALL MISSED MEH?**

**WELL I DONT**

**JK**

**WELL I SHOULD SHUT UP AND WRITE THIS ALREADY**

* * *

Me: HEY WELCOME BACK TO ZELDA INTERVIEWS XP

Link: TAKE YOUR MEDICINE

Me: NO MEDICNE COMPINIES HAVE NO IDEA WHAT FRUIT TASTE LIKE

Link: TAKE IT!

Me: T_T *drinks*

Demon: *cracks up*

Me: EWWWW THIS IS HONEY FLAVORED GROSS!

Demon: I KNOW I TOOK THE MINT FLAVORED AND REPLACED IT WITH HONEY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: T_T

Link: maniac...

Me: yes?

Link: GETS SOME REST

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO

Demon: *calls security*

Me: *gets dragged away* YOU CANT KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN STUDIO!

Link and demon: *troll face*

Link: now that that's taken care of..

Demon: GIVE YOUR MONEY TO HOBO'S TOOOO

Link: FI!

Fi: *comes out of links sword* hello

Demon: *for some reason giving link the stalker face*

Link: O_O

Fi: I analyse a 95.5 percent that demon has a crush on link xD

Demon: you shit your mouth

Fi: O_O

Link: FIRST Q: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SCAPPER?

Fi: HES A PERV

Demon: men...

Link: HEY

Demon: DONT ACT LIKE YOU WERE STARING AT NABOOUR'S BOOBS BACK IN CHAPTER 13!

Link: *face is red* WAS NOT ITS WAS JUST OUT THERE!

Demon: *stalker face* i got my eye on you...

Link: *pees pants again*

Zelda: hey im here and **OH MY DIN WHAT IS THAT SMELL**

Demon: puburty.

Zelda: O_O

Link: *runs out screaming like zelda maniac*

Demon: and then there was one -_-

Fi: i sence a 80% chance that-

Demon: SHUT UP!

Fi: O_O

Demon: wait a second- i thought you were sealed in the sword for all eternity..

Fi: O_O *dissapears from existance*

Demon: -_- DEMON PRINCESS

**LOGGING OFF!**

_and going to steal some of maniac's cucco burgers __**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH**_


	18. URGENT NOTICE

Maniac: Hey people!

Demon: sorry ppl linky poo had to go get his wisdom teeth out

Maniac: he was never wise...

Demon: yeaaaaa your right

Maniac: anyways

Demon: welcome back

Maniac: to...

Demon and maniac: **ASK THE AUDIENCE TIME!**

Maniac: had you guys read my new story _**"cause im broken..."**_

A.) YEA AND IT WAS SOOOO BEAUTIFUL T_T

b.) nope xP

c.) THAT WAS HORRIBLE! LINKxZELDA FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA

d.) what?

Demon: are you guy jellyz cuz im on da show?

a.) no... T_T

b.) YES I AM WHY COULDNT IT BE ME?

c.) no this show is PERFECT for you!

d.) mabey...

Maniac: last Q: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE HISTORY OF DERP?

a.) what?

b.) DERP DERP DERP :P

c.) you are so wierd

d.) AWWW YEAAAA

Demon: well thats all for now xP

Maniac: zelda maniac

Demon: and demon princess of time

Both: **OVER AND OUT**


	19. NINJA FIGHT xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW**

**SHIEK IS A GUY**

**TO ME**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AND FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK SHEIK IS A GIRL**

**HAS YOU NO SHAME?!**

* * *

Maniac: yellow!

Demon: IM CARLY

Maniac: AND IM SAM

Link: AND THIS IS

All: **ICARLY!**

Demon: JK

Maniac: WELCOME

Link: TO

Demon: ZELDA INTERVIEWS xP

Maniac: today we shall interview

Demon: SHEIKY

Sheik: O_O

Maniac: First Q: Are you really a ninja?

Sheik: PSHHHHHHHHHHH NO

Demon: *stalker face at sheik* O_O

Sheik: WHAT?

Demon: O_O

Sheik: STOP DOING THAT T_T

Demon: U MAD BRO

Sheik: THATS IT NINJA FIGHT GO!

Demon: POOF *in ninja coustume*

_**NINGA FIGHT! xPPPPP**_

Maniac and Link: O_O

Demon: DONT MESS WITH THE NINJA *takles sheik out of window*

Link: O_O

Sheik: HISSSSSSS *throws ninja star*

Camrea: *gets attacked and breaks*


	20. YOU JUST GOT NAVIED

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**WELCOME BACK**

**TO**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I AM STILL IN SCHOOL**

**DONT WORRY THOUGH**

**ITS THE LAST WEEK**

**AND THAT MEANS**

**YOU HAVE ME ALL TO YOURSELF xP**

**I SHOULS SHUT UP NOW**

**AND GET TO THE STORY...**

* * *

Me: HEY PEOPLE!

Demon: WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE SCHOOL?!

Me: ITS THE LAST WEEK YOU WILL MAKE IT!

Demon: NO I WONT T_T

Me: 1 MORE DAY OF SCHOOL CHILL

Link: WHATEVER LETS JUST GET THIS CHAP OVER WITH!

Demon: PUT YOUR MOMMA AND DADDY TOGETHER FORR

Me and Link: *cracks up*

Demon: what?

Me: mommy and daddy...

Demon: !

Link: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHA

Demon: you. Guys. Are. Discusting...

Link: WHATEVER LETS GIVE IT UP FOR NAVI!

Navi: HEY HEY HEY LINK HEY HEY HEY HEY LINKY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

Link: WHAT!?

Navi: HI!

Link: *twitch*

Me: O_O

demon: 1st Q: WHY ARE YOU SO ANOYING?!

Navi: I AM NOT ANOYING I AM A USEFUL FAIRY DO YOU KIDS KNOW WHO TWINKLE THE FAIRY? HE WAS A HELPFUL FAIRY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Link: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out window*

Me: O_O

Navi: THAT IRESPONSIBLE LITTLE ELF HE ALWAYS HAS HIS HEAD IN THE CLOUDS AND NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG

Demon: DONT TALK TO MY LIKY POO LIKE THAT *gets gun out of nowhere*

Navi: O_O LITTLE GIRLS ARENT ALOWED TO HAVE GUNS WHO EVEN GAVE YOU THAT AND NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG

demon: GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *jumps out window*

Me: O_O everyone has been navied...

Navi: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Me: *traps in bottle and stuffs it down justin beibers pants and slowly walks away*

JB: AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY

Navi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**ZELDA MANIAC.**

**OUT!**

* * *

**BETTER ENJOY MAKING THIS WHILE I CAN**

**WHY?**

**SOMEONE DARED ME TO WRITE A LEMON**

**A LEMON!**

**SHOULD DO IT?**

**IM TOO YOUNG**

**FOR ALL THIS SHI*!**


	21. A MAN AND HIS SHINYZ

**HEY PEOPLE**

**GUESS WHAT**

**IM NOT DOING A LEMON**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH**

**WELL ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Me: SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR THE SUMMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Demon: SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOREVAAAAAAAAAA!

Link: school finally ended? -_-

Me: yup!

Demon: so that means at the end of summer..

Link: WE WILL HAVE ASSLOADS OF NEW CHAPS

Me: THEY DIDNT BLEEP THAT OUT *runs around in circles*

demon: LINK LANGUAGE * puts bar of soap in mouth

Me: O_O

Link: maniac...

Me: yes :3

Link: whats a lemon O_O

Me: *hands one*

Link: *reads*

Demon: while he does that

Me: PUT YOUR MONKEYS IN THE OVEN FORRRR

Demon: GANONDORK!

ganondork: acually my name is Ganondorf

Me: NO ITS GANONDORK

ganondork: -_-

Demon: 1rst Q: WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT HYRULE AND WHY DO YOU WANT A TRIANGLE?!

ganondork: BECAUSE ITS SHINY AND IF I TAKE IT I GET MORE **_SHINYZ_**

Me: -_- so... were talking about gold here right?

Ganondork: LOTS AND LOTS OF **_SHINYZ_**

Demon: what does a fat man want with "shinys?"

Ganondork: SIT ON THEM xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Me: O_O

Demon: O_O

Ganondork: *see maniacs shiny shirt* SHINYYYYYYYYYYYYY *tears off*

Me: *shirtless* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Demon: O_O

Link: EWW ME ON TOP OF ZELDA I MEAN WHAT THE- *looks at maniac* O_O

Demon: DONT LOOK!

Link: *nosebleed*

demon: U PERV *kicks in bawlz xP*

Link: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me: *runs out screaming like a maniac*

Demon: men...

Link: O_O *scarred*

Demon: HEY AT LEAST IT WAS A BR-

Link: CHANGING THE SUBJECT

Demon: O_O

Link: whatever lets just end this chapter...

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Link: AND HERO OF HYRULE

Both: **SIGNING OFF!**

* * *

**O_O IMMA KILL GANONDORK LATER ON...**


	22. A DAY OFF PART 1

**HEY WAZZUP PPL**

**2ND CHAP TODAY**

**SUMMER IS HERE**

**I MIGHT MAKE 4 CHAPS A DAY**

**hmm...**

**4 chaps a day**

**times 7 days...**

**times 12 weeks..**

**equals**

**?**

**OH WELL**

**NO MORE MATH FOR ME**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**WELL ILL LETS YOU GO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**TODAY WELL INTERVIEW**

**... WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: HEY PEOPLE

LINK: WELCOME BACK TO

Demon: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS

Me: ...no...

Demon and Link: !

Me: WE ARE ALL TAKIKNG THE DAY OFF!

Link: -_- where?

Me: CASTLE TOWN!

Demon: OH I NEVER BEEN THERE CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE?

Link: -_- fine ill let you two ladies can go...

Maniac and demon: YAYYYYYYYY

Link: but you need to stick next to me

Maniac: *gets glue* ok...

Link: NOT REALLY

Demon: ok...

Link: opens portal lto hyrule (cause we are in moern times xP)

MANIAC'S POV

ahhh... now THIS is relaxing!

I walked into the portal with Link on my left and Demon on my right. Its was fabulous! After Me being cramped in the office working my butt

off, I could really get some fresh air! Anyways I wonder what will go on with Demon and Link... I can easly tell that Demon has a crush

on Linky but you know, Link can sometimes be so naive. He dosen't even notice! Anyways I took Demons hand and pulled her to the bombchu

bowling alley. Link turned around and raised his eyebrow at me

"remember what i said?"

"yeah..."

"*sigh* you two can go meet me at the fountain at 3:00 pm NO LATER okay?"

"yes daddy..." demon replied.

Link smiled at her and walked away. I looked at her and saw that her face was glowing red when he smiled. I nearly started squealing but

then i decided to keep my mouth shut. ZIP!

after the bombchu bowling alley

DEMONS POV

AWWWW YEAA

I won 500 rupieez and maniac got 400!

Wait nevermind she found 50 rupeez on the floor (lucky)

I looked up at the clock.

1:45

YAYYYY

MORE TIME!

This time I grabbed maniac's arm and draged her over to the shop. AND WE WERE TOTALY NOT SPENDING 50 RUPEEZ ON 20 POUNDS OF BUBBLE GUM *chew*

What I bought:

NOT BUBBLE GUM *chew*

Fake elf earz!

A tiny master sword made of chocolate!

fries xP

What maniac bought:

GUM SHE DID IT!

fake elf earz

tiny link made of chocolate

cucco burger xD

3:00

MANIAC'S POV

_I cant take it..._

_the look on demon's face tells me that she wants link_

_ugh link..._

_why do you have to be so..._

_so..._

_**NAIVE!**_

_I cant stand it anymroe_

_I-I_

_I have to do someting about this_

_but what?_  
_!_

_I got it!_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Link's Pov

I cant belive this...

maniac acually made me do this...

well here go..

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WILL LINK FIND OUT?**

**WILL MANIAC LAY OFF THE CUCCO BURGURS?**

**WILL LINK FEEL THE SAME WAY?**

**WHATEVER HAPPENDS**

**ZELDA INTERVIEWS**

**WILL**

**NEVER**

**BE**

**THE**

**SAME...**


	23. A DAY OFF PART 2

**YELLOW PPL**

**SO I ALREADY MADE MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER**

**I THINK IT WAS**

**ANYWAYS**

**I THINK SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE CURIOUS ON WHAT HAPPEND**

**WELL IT ALL STARTS WITH...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

_**DEMONS POV**_

Castle town at night was pretty relaxing you know, wiithout all the screaming and loud booming music.

At night there was only one thing you dont see everyday in modern times

Dogs...

lots and lots of dogs...

I just lost count when I got to 50 dogs...

"Hey why you out here alone?" A male voice wisperd in my fake elf ears.

I quickly turned my head around and saw Link standing there with his usual friendly smile on his face.

_Oh crap_

_Be cool_

_Be cool_

_Am i blushing?_

_Why am I blushing_

_CALM DOWN_

_applez_

_wait were did apples come from?_

_say something..._

"Hi." I said LIKE A **BOSS!**

Link sat next to me and wispered

"do you wanna go for a walk?"

"sure." I smiled trying hard not to blush

Link smiled and took my hand.

_GAHHHHH ITS SO WARM_

_NOW I SOUND LIKE LIKE A STALKER_

_DONT BLUSH_

_DONT BLUSH_

_NOOOO IM BLUSHING_

_ok calm down its just a walk..._

_ok im calm..._

We started walking towards a large building

"whats that?" I asked in couriosity

"temple of time rembember? he said raising his eyebrow.

"oh yea right..." I said feeling like an idiot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A large scream said

LINKY PIEZ POV

That shriek..

It cant be..

"DEMON GET BEHIND ME!" I ordered. She obeyed and ran behind me like a scared little puppy.

I was right

A redead was limping over to us.

I reached for my sword and-

wait..

CRAP!

I **FORGOT** IT!

Next plan,

RUN!

I picked up demon and ran like there was no tomorrow

**_DEMONS POV_**

My heart is totaly racing.

Why?

1. Theres a redead on our tails

2. link is carring me bridal style

3. WHY IS THERE A REDEAD DOING IN CASTLE TOWN AT NIGHT?!

5 minutes later...

Link slamed to door and locked it.

Maniac looked at us like he we crazy.

"What happend and why are you holding demon bridal style?" she asked.

"well-" I began.

"OMG SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" she squeled.

I looked up at link and his face was bright red as he let my feet returned to the ground.

Maniac was just standing there laughing her butt off

"Ok people we will head back to the sudio mkay?"

"OK" me and link replied

I flopped down on my bed and stared to think about what happened this evening.

I guess ill tell link some oher day..

just not today.

* * *

**HEY SORRY PEOPLE WHO LOVES ROMANCE**

***gets hit by tomato***

**DONT WORRY THERE SHALL BE A DEMLINK**

**HEH I TOLD YOU ZELDA INTERVIEWS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**SIGNING OFF!**


	24. ALMOST A NORMAL INTERVIEW

**YO WAZZUP PEOPLE**

**ULTRA HAPPY**

**WHY YOU ASK?**

**I READ DRIFTED DAISYZ INTERVIEW xP**

**YO DAISY (Im too lazy to type your full name xP)**

**IF YOUR READING THIS**

**I SAID YES SOOO**

**WEEEEEEEEEEE *eats sugar***

**YOUR AWESOME**

**AND I SHOULD SHUT UP AND START WRITING NOW xP**

**TODAY IN THIS INTERVIEW...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: AWESOME DAY OFF

Demon: IKR

Link: minus the redead -_-

Me: WELL TODAY WELL INTERVIEW

Vaati: Me xD

Me: hiii

Demon: U LIKE HIM DO YOU

Me: OH SO I CANT SAY HI

Link: well you seem pretty... girly

Me: I AM SO NOT GIRLY OwO

Vaati: can we get this ove wiht -_-

Me: OK :3

Demon: FIRST Q: ARE YOU A SADIST LIKE DARK LINK?

Vaati: Im one fourth sadist does that count

Everyone: ?.?

Link: I... Hate... you...

Vaati: AWWWW I HATE YOU TOO

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me and demon: O_O

Demon: NEXT Q: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MANIAC

Me: WHAT THE-

Vaati: oh you mean Ciana? yea she always interviews the craziest people ever!

Me: NORMALZ BORING VAATI I LIKE BEING CRAY CRAY!

Everyone: cray cray?

Me: IT MEANS CRAZY GET USED TO IT

Vaati: *raises eyebrow*

Me: YOUR HIRED!

Vaati: But i dont want a jo-

Me: TAKE THE JOB OR YOU DIEEEEE

Vaati: -_- fine but i wont appear often..

demon: I KNEW MANIAC LIKES VAATI MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: DONT ACT LIKE YOU LOVE LINK

Demon: QUIET YOU *tackles*

Me and demon: *fight*

Link and vaati: O_O

Demon: *sitting on maniac* I WIN

Me: HOW DO YOU DO THAT

Demon: IM A AUTHOR MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Me: SO AM I

Demon: Sorry *hugs*

Me: *hugs*

Link: i'll never understand girls...

Vaati: -_- wanna go hang?

Link: sure

Vaati and Link: *Walks out*

Me: LETS JUST END DA CHAPTER

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

Both: DEAD AND GONE

Dark link: That was a horrible one -_-

* * *

**AWWW YEA NEW CHAP xP**

**YO DAISY**

**YEA YOU**

**I WANNA INTERVIEW YOU xPPPPPPP**

**SAY YES OR I COVER DARK LINK IN APPLESAUCE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	25. MEET ANOTHER AUTHOUR

**HEY PEOPLE**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**I GOT A SONG STUCK IN MEH HEAD**

**SO I NEED TO GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD**

**HOW?**

**WRITE FANFICS!**

**TOADY WE SHALL INTERVIEW...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: HEY PEOPLE

Link: *looks at script* were interviewing an author?

Me: YES SO BE NICE OR ELSE YOU SHALL PERISH

Link: PUT YOUR CHEESE AND SPRINKLES TOGETHER FOR

Me: DRIFTED DAISY xPPPPPP

demon: Daisy for short xD

Daisy: *tackles maniac* hello xP

Link: WHY DONT ANYONE USE DOORS ANYMORE Dx

gecko: BECAUSE DOORS ARE FOR CHUMPS

Daisy: GAHHHHH KILL IT!

gecko: WAIT I CAN SAVE YOU ON CAR INSURANCE

Everyone: O_O

Me: *throws out window* NO ONE SAW ANYTHING

Demon: ok first Q: what do you you think of ruto?

Daisy: RUTO IS THE CRASIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

Ruto: NO IM NOT

Link: GET OUT OF HERE!

Ruto: NO LINK LET ME LOVE YOU

Demon: BACK OFF BIT** HES MINE *tackles out window*

Everyone: O_O

Me: I thought link was dating zelda back in chapter 3...

Link: we broke up remember?

Me: oh and then you spent the night in the dungeon?

Daisy: *shakes head* just... no

Me: NEXT Q xP: HOW CRAZY AM I FOR CUCCO BURGERS xP

Demon: cough100PECENTcough

Link: you got that right xP

Daisy: ehhh i say 50 percent

Link: I GOTTA QUESTION IS MANIAC INSANE?

Daisy: U MEANIE SHE IS NOT INSANE *throws out of window of shame*

Demon: oh well he deseverved it xPPP

Me: NEXT Q: WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DARKY BEAR SO SPIT IT OUT

Demon: darky bear?

Me: what pie was already taken -_-

Demon: good point xD

Daisy: YES I LOVE DARKY SOO MUCH!

Me: O_O DARKY! *runs out*

Daisy: NO GET BACK HERE *chases*

Demon: -_- better end this now

DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

**SLIPPIN OFF xP**


	26. MANIACS EVIL PLAN PART 1

**HEY HEY HEY**

**YA MISSED ME?**

**I KNOW YOU DO *forever alone***

**WELL**

**TODAY WE SHALL INTERVIEW...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: AWW YEA 3RD CHAP TODAY xPPPPPPPPP

Link: seriouly, your that crazy?

Me: TAKE THE NAME ZELDA MANIAC?

Link: of course -_-

Demon: PUT YOUR GRANNY DOWN THE RIVER FORRRRRRRRR

Grose: meh

Link: heyyy grose *ruffles hair*

Grose: DONT TOUCH THE HAIR! *throws out window of shame*

Demon: NO ONE THROWS LINKY OUT THE WINDOW OF SHAME EXCEPT ME AND MANIAC *beats up*

Me: O_O

Link: wow she really likes me...

Me: HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE?

Link: WITH KETCHUP xP

Me: O_O

Demon: THAT WILL TEACH YA A LESSON

Me: **NEVER THROW LINK OUT THE WINDOW OF SHAME UNLESS IF YOUR NOT ZELDA MANIAC OR DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME.**

Link: O_O

Daisy: DEMON AND LINKY SITTING IN A TREE

Me: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Daisy: FIRST COMES LOVE

Me: THEN COMES MARRAGE

Me and Daisy: _**THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRAGE**_

Demon: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Daisy: I dunno I just want to be here

Me: YAY *hugs*

demon: IF YOU TWO SING THAT AGAIN ILL TELL VAATI THAT MANIAC LIKES HIM AND DARKY THAT DAISY LIKES HIM

Me: DO THAT AND ILL TELL LINKY THAT YOU LIKE HIM

Link: IM RIGHT HERE!

Me and daisy: OOOOOO SHI* JUST GOT REAL O_O

Demon: heh u see... In america- *RUNZ*

Link: O_O

Daisy: WELL LOOK AT THE TIME *POOF*

Me: O_O

Link: well now what?

Me: I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO ASK DEMON OUT xDDDDD

Link: NO

Me: DO IT OR ILL TELL ZELDA THAT YOU STOLE HER PANTIES

Link: I HATE THAT WORD

Me: PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES!

Link: OK OK ILL DO IT T_T

Me: AND YOU GOTTA KISS HER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Link: BUT-

Me: PANTIES

Link: FINE FINE FINE...

* * *

**1. NO GRANNYZ WERE HARMED MAKING THIS CHAP**

**2 SORRY DAISY IF YOU DIDNT LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE I JUST GOT BORED WRITING IT SO YEA...**

**3. SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANY GIRLS WHO ARE READING THIS**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**GOES POOF!**


	27. MANIAC'S EVIL PLAN PART 2

**HEY PEPS**

**SO I DID THIS THIS CHAP**

**BUT I FORGOT TO SAVE THE DOCUMENT**

**SO I HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN xPPPPPPPP**

**_In_ this chapter...**

**why dont you read and find out?**

* * *

_**DEMON'S POV xPPPPPP**_

Ahhhh

Zelda interviews is over for the day.

I wonder what Im gonna do...

"I really want to go to hyrule.." I wispered to myself.

"I can take you if you want." Replied a voice next to me.

No It cant be...

**_MANIACS POV_**

"Operation get link and demon to go out IN ACTION!" I wispered evily behind a tree.

"yea why go I have to go?" vaati wispered behind me

"Shhhh there both leaving we have to follow them." I replied.

"Why didnt you say so?" he smiled snapping his fingers.

POOF!

I was a completly different person

I had a bright pink tunic with brown boots that goes up to my knee. Even my hair color is different! Instead of black hair, my hair is really red

that goes down to my back with a pink stripes at the ends. And for defence, a long ninga sword.

Vaati changed too

Insted of lavender hair it was jet black. He had on a black tunic. I will admit that he looks simalar to dark link but oh well what the heck.

"So are we going or not?" Vaati said opening a portal.

"COMING!" I said running after him.

**_NO ONES POV AND IS IN SCRIPT FORM_**

_AT CASTLE TOWN FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS (you should play castle town music from twilight princess)_

Link: HERE WE ARE xD

Demon: Its so busy here in the daytime...

Link: I know but its still pretty cool

Demon: so were do you want to go?

Link: Wherever you want :3

Demon: *blushing* O-Okay

Me: *watching* wow demon sure blushes a lot when she is alone with link xP

Vaati: so do you when it comes to me

Me: *hiding blush* shut up and lets keep watching...

_**BACK TO DEMON AND LINK xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

Demon: hey whats that smell O.O

Link: thats coming from castle town bakery, you hungry?

Demon: no not really *stomache barks LOUDLY xD*

Link: O.O lets go *takes hand*

Demon: *in head* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**_AT THE BAKERY xPPP _**_(u shall play east castle town music)_

Link: what do you like?

Demon: straberry chesecake xD

Link: Your wish is my command. ill be back *walks away*

Demon: *smiling to self*

LATER AT NIGHT xDDDDDDDDDDDD (Midna's Theme song)

Link: I WIN

Demon: Hey its not my fault I dont know how to use a bow T.T

Link: awwww its ok *hugs*

Demon: *hugs*

Me: *in bushes* aww this is so cute xP

Vaati: when will they kiss so I can leave?

Me: *whacks upside head*

Vaati ok ok fine...

Link: *in head* better do this now...

_U SHALL NOW PLAY THE SONG COURAGE FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS_ OwO

Link: Demon look at me...

Demon: ye-

Link: *kisses demon*

Demon: O.O

Me: *about to squeal*

Vaati: *covers mouth with hand* shhh

6 SECONDS LATER xPPPPPPPPP

Demon: ... *faint*

Link: oh crap...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN**

**THATS RIGHT DEMON SQUEAL LIKE A FANGIRL NOW xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Yea I play music**

**it gets me in the mood **

**like the song couage makes me fell romance in the air**

**Midna's theme is kinda stalking/mystery music xD**

**Castle town is kinda- well castle town xD**

**Zelda maniac...**

***crying***

**Out...**


	28. MUFFINZ I TELL YOU

**HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW AND LOVE xPPPPPPPPPP**

**YEA I LOST TRACK OF CHAPTERS I MADE TODAY**

**BTW I WOULD HAD MADE MORE**

**BUT I WAS TOO BUSY READING TAMED**

**IF YOU HAVENT HEARED OF IT...**

**HAS U NO SHAME?!**

* * *

Me: WAZZUP PEOPLE MANIAC IS HERE WOOT WOOT xP

Vaati: yea demon and link found out that we were stalking them so they got pretty pissed...

Me: yeaaaaa they kinda didnt show up today xP

Vaati and me: FU***NG WORTH IT XD

Me: anyways

Vaati: PUT YOUR CUCCO'S IN THE BURGERS FOR...

Me: ARYLL!

Aryll: HEY WHERE IZ BIG BROTHER OwO

Me: he was too fat and lazy to get here -_-

Aryll: DONT SAY THAT *throws muffins at her*

Me: WERE DID YOU GET THOSE

Aryll: GIMMIE THE INTERVIEW *throwing muffins*

Me: OK OK OK FINE

Vaati: 1rst Q: DO YOU HAS CRUSHIE ON LINKY

Aryll: NONE OF YO BISSWAX *throwing fire muffins at vaati*

Vaati: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *clothes burns off*

Me: O.O

Aryll: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON *throwing more muffins at them*

Me: THATS IT I HAD IT WITH YO MUFFINZ

Aryll: NO MUFFINZ ARE AWESOME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*throws explosive muffin at camrea*

Me: NOT AG-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM


	29. SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

**HEY EVERYONE**

**60 REVIEWS SUCKAZ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**

**TODAY WE SHALL INTERVIEW**

**...WHY U NO READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: hey hey hey :3

Link: Yea me and demon forgave maniac and vaati

Demon: DONT DO IT AGAIN THOUGH

Me: -_- fine...

Link: PUT YOUR APPLEZ AND SAUCE TOGTHER FOR...

Demon: THE LOFTWING FROM SKYWARD SWORD xPPPPPP

Loftwing: SQUAK SQUAK

Link: _MOMMY, DADDY IM ON TV_

Me: SERIOUSLY WHAT OTHER LANGUAGES CAN YOU SPEAK?!

Link: cucco, bird, horse, frog, wolf, japanise, and lion.

Me: O_O

Demon: THATS AWESOME U GOTTA TEACH ME THAT

Link: aww thanks

Me: U TWO GO GET A ROOM FOR DAT

Link and demon: O_O sorry...

Loftwing: SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Link: _hello my interview?_

Me: oh sorry :3

Demon: first Q: had you ever missed catching a falling person xP

Loftwing: SQUAK SQUACK SQUAAAAAAAAK

Link: _yes and was hilarious xD_

Me: T_T poor human

Link: who was it?

Loftwing: SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Link: _Grose and thats how u met him below the clouds MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA_

Demon: O_O

Me: oh well he diserved it

Loftwing: SQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK *flies out window*

Link: _my master iz calling meh_

Demon: HOW CAN THEY HEAR THAT ILL NEVER UNDERSTAND T_T

Me: UHHHHHH ZELDA MANIAC

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Link: AND HERO OF HYRULE

All: **BLOWING AWAY**

* * *

**AHHHH THATS NICE**

**NEXT I SHALL DO...**

**NO SPOILERZ**

**AFTER THE NEXT CHAP,**

**REVIEW ON WHO I SHOULD DO NEXT**

**BYEZ XPPPPPPPP**


	30. DONT IGNORE ME!

人間こんにちは！  
はい私はあなたの人々といじり大好き  
どうなったと思う？  
私の妹は私のファンフィクションを読んで  
はい私は妹が持っている  
とにかく  
この章で..  
なぜあなたは読んで見つけるいけない？

* * *

Link: did you have to write at the top in jappinise?

Me: Yes... yes I do

Demon: WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?

Me: fine it said,

_**Hello man!**_  
_**I love messing around with people of your yes**_  
_**And guess what?**_  
_**My sister read the fan fiction my**_  
_**I have a sister yes**_  
_**Anyway**_  
_**In this chapter ..**_  
_**Why you do not find reading?**_

Demon and link: O_O

Link: How many languages do you speak?

Me: only 2 why

Link and Demon: YOU SPEAK JAPANINESE?

Me: no i used google translate -_-

Demon: so you speak english and what else -_-

Me: does sign language count?

Link: YOU SPEAK SIGN?!

Me: yea...

Ghirahim: -_- when will I be interviewd?

Link: *ingnoring* AFTER 29 CHAPTERS OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS YOU JUST NOW TOLD US?!

Me: yea Its no big deal...

Ghirahim: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *burns links tunic off*

Demon: O_O

Me: HOLY SH*T LINKYS GOT A SIX PACK O.O

Link: O / / /O *runs out*

Me: smexy isnt it demon?

Demon: smexy?

Me: I DONT LIKE SAYNG SEXY OKAY?

demon: O_O nevermind...

Ghirahim: I WISH NOT TO BE IGNORED

Me and demon: *girl talk*

Ghirahim: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *jumps out window*

Me: I wounder who we were interviewing today?

Demon: ehh he/she didnt made it i guess...

Me: Oh well

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

Both: **OVER AND OUT!**

* * *

**O.O POOR GHIRAHIM XP**


	31. 4X THE CRAZYNESS XP

**HEY EVERYONE XP**

**I WOULD'VE MADE LIKE 3 MORE CHAPS**

**BUT I WUZ WATCHING A MOVIE XD**

**ANYWAYS**

**TODAY WE WILL INTERVIEW...**

**WHY WONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone xP

Link: welcome back

Demon: to

All: **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWZ XP**

Me: anywayz

Link: PUT YOUR TWINKIES AND SRINKLES TOGETHER FORRRRR

Demon: FOUR SWORDZ

Green, red, blue, vio: HEYYYYYYYY

Me: AWWWW THERE SOOOOOO CUTE xP

Blue: HEY IM NOT CUTE MOTHA ******

Me: O.O not cute anymore...

Red: can we plz have Q's now?

Me: of course :3

Demon: first Q's Green, how many times do you guys fight saying whos the "leader"

Green: quite alot but then we all agreed that IM the origanal

Blue: NO YOUR NOT I AM

Red: NO I AM

Blue: PIPE DOWN GIRLY

Demon: DONT TALK TO RED LIKE THAT *throws blue out of window of shame*

Vio: O.O

Me: next Q: vio, is it true that you like darky?

Vio: O/ / / / O yes...

Daisy: BACK OFF HES MINE!

Vio: NEVA

Daisy: HISSSS *throws vio out of window of shame*

Link: WERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Daisy: I dunno I got bored

Me and demon: DAISY xP

Green: DAISY DARKY IS CALLING YOU SAYING THAT HE GOT BIT** SLAPPED BY ZELDA xP

Daisy: OH NO SHE DIDNT *runs out*

Me: O.O

Demon: NEXT Q xP: red, Y U SO CUTE?!

red: i dunno *eats twinkie with sprinklez*

Me: AWWWW *hugs him to death*

red: X.X

Link: O_O

Green: IM THE ONLY ONE LEFT T_T

Me: JUST END THE CHAPTER

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Green: FOUR SWORDZ GREEN

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

all: **SIGNIN OF!**


	32. DONT MESS WITH THE PRINCESS

**YEH ELPOEP**

**S'TI EM ADLEZ CAINAM**

**SEY S'TI OS NUF GNISSEM HTIW UOY ELPOEP**

**SYAWYNA**

**NI SIHT RETPAHC...**

**YHW TNOD UOY DAER DNA DNIF TUO?**

* * *

Link: WHAT DOES THE TOP MEAN?!

Me: CAN YOU SPEAK BACKWARDS xP

Demon: T.T

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

Link: WHATEVER

Demon: TUP RUOY SDNAH REHTEGOT ROF...

Link: STOP WITH SPEAKING BACKWARDS!

Me: awwww ok

Agitha: helloooo?

Demon: GIVE IT UP FOR AGITHA xP

Agitha: HEYYYYY BOYSSS

Link: O.O

Demon: -_-

Me: OK FIRST Q: WHO DO YOU LIKE?

Agitha: Greeny the grasshopper :3

Link: you have no life do you?

Agitha: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT GAURDSSSSSSS

(bug army comes and arrest maniac, demon, and link)

Me: THANKS LINK

Demon: ZELDA MANIAC, DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME, AND THIS A***OLE OVER THERE

**LOGGING OFF!**


	33. GREAT ESCAPE PART 1

**HEY PEOPLE**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS**

**PREVIOULY,**

**WE GOT ARRESTED BY BUG KNIGHTS**

**IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: *walking around in cell* HOW LONG HAD WE BEEN IN THIS?

Link: 3 minutes -_-

Demon: I CANT BELIEVE THAT **BUGS** TOOK US AWAY!

Link: well belive it princess -_-

Demon: OH SHUT UP ITS YOUR FAULT WERE HERE

Link: HEY I DIDNT KNOW GIRLS COULD OVERREACT TO THAT I MEAN THERE SO WEAK

Demon: U WANNA GO BRO?

Me: QUIET YOU TWO YOU SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE

Demon: i wish we were

Link: WH- WHA?! O / / /O

Me: HEY YOU TWO CAN MAKE OUT AFTER WE GET OUT OF HERE!

Link: How -_-

Demon: hello? you got locked up several times you should know

Link: its because the gaurds are stupid -_-

Me: *having claustrophobia* GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Link: Dont worry well find a way..

Me:

Demon: GET A GRIP *slaps*

Me: owie

Link: u needed it

Giant Grasshopper: Here's your food *hands*

Me: WHAT IS THIS?

Grasshopper: tofu

Me: I NEED REAL FOOD!

Grasshopper: *hands bucket of fried chicken* here..

Me: WHY THIS JUST BECAUSE IM BLACK DOESN'T MEAN IM OBSESED WITH IT FKGSFDGKSGFHGKJGHSFG

Demon: She hadent had her daily dose of cucco burgers -_-

Me: Im freaking out man FREAKING OUT!

Grasshopper: QUIET *knocks maniac out*

Me: X.X

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**WILL WE EVER GET OUT?**

**THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW...**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**SIGNIN OFF!**


	34. THE GREAT ESCAPE PART 2

**HEY PEOPLE XP**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS XD**

**PREVEOSLY,**

**I PASSED OUT D'X**

**WHAT SHOULD WE GO NOW?**

**WELL WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Link: O_O how long had maniac passed out?

Demon: 4 hourz

Link: I NEEED TO GET OUT OF HERE *flipping out*

Demon: well you should think twice before TALKING TO A FREAK LIKE THAT

Maniac: *wakes up* mommy?

Link: *dresses like dark vader* Maniac.. I AM YOUR FATHER

Maniac: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *faint*

Demon: way to go.. -_-

Link: thank you...

Navi: HEY HEY HEY LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

Link: hmmm I got an idea...

_**5 minutes later in agitha's throne...**_

Navi: LET THEM OUT ITS NOT THERE FAULT AND YOU SHOULD BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

SIT UP STRAIT EAT YOUR VEGTABLES NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG NAG WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE

TWINKLE THE FAIRY HES SO BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Agitha: GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FINE LET THEM OUT LET THEM OUT *rocking back in forth in corner*

_**A few minutes later xP**_

Grasshopper: OK GTFO NOW

Link: YAYYYY *carring a passed out maniac*

Demon: FREEEEEEEEEE *burns prison down* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Ruto: AWW YEA *running around naked covered in peanut butter*

Everyone: O_O

Me; SECURITY!

Security: *takes ruto away and throws her in dungeon*

Me: **ZELDA MANIAC**

**GOING TO GET SOME CUCCO BURGERS**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	35. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**YOLO**

**SORRY I WOULD HAD UPDATED SOME BUT...**

**I WAS DERPING OFF ON MY SIG SISTERS XBOX :3**

**ANYWAYZ**

**TODAY WE SHALL INTERVIEW...**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: WHO STOLE MY CUCCO BURGERS OwO

Demon: dude the camrea is on -_-

Me: Oh sorry

ahem

Welcome Back To...

Link: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWSZ XD

Tingle: KO LO LIM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me: WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CUCCO BURGERS?!

Tingle: I have a map but it will cost you 10000000000000000000000000 rupiez

Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY

Link: O_O

Demon: YEA GIVE IT UP FOR TINGLE

He's 35 and hes single..

Tingle: HEYYY DEMON :3

Demon: O.O okkkkk 1rst Q: Y U NO GET JOB?

Tingle: *drool*

Me: *wispers* I think he likes you...

Demon: EWWWWW IM TO YOUNG

FOR ALL THIS SHI*

Tingle: WILL U MARRY ME?

Link: OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO

Me and Demon: Ohhhh shi* just got real O.O

Link: GET YO HANDZ OFF HER *throws tingle out the window of shame*

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Demon: thankz link

Me: *pushing demon and link together*

Link and demon: *kiss*

Me: AWWWWWW U TWO GO GET A ROOM FOR DAT

Demon: U MADE US

Me: U DO IT ANYWAYZ

Link: HEY CAMREA MAN THIS IS NONE YO BISSWAX

Camrea mam: but-

Link: *turns off camrea*


	36. FROZEN NUGGETZ

**YO PEOPLE**

**I JUST WROTE THIS MY WHEN I GOT HALFWAY MY PEW PEW WUZ BEING A BI*****

**Translation: My friend was a complete idiot and accidentally deleted the fan-fic**

**Dew: It was an accident!**

**Me: QUIET YOU OwO**

**Link: WE ARE STILL IN THE FU**ING INRTO PPL**

**Dew: WATCH YO MOUTH *puts bar of soap in Link's mouth* I don't approve of cussing. :p**

**Demon: MANIAC RUTO GOT INTO YOUR CUCCO BURGERS AGAIN!**

**Me: ON NO SHE DIDN'T *runs out***

**Dew: Uhhh...IN THIS CHAPTER... Why don't you find out?**

**Demon: APPLEZ**

**Link: GET BACK IN DA STUDIO OwO**

**Demon: SORRY *runz***

**Dew: EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FACE HOLES AND LET ME DO THE INTRO OR I WILL *censored***

**Everyone: o_0**

* * *

Dew: Sorry about that. I'm the one supposed to be interviewed, and appearantly I'm the only sane one here.

Link: *starts chewing on Dew's leg*

Dew: GET CHO HAND OFF ME YOU MOF- Dang it! I can't curse! -.-... *smacks Link in the face*

Demon: LINK Y U DO DAT?

Link: I DUNNO. IT TASTES LIKE CUCCO!

Me: GIMME MAH CUCCO BURGERS YOU SAR;TISERYE v lwhageUFHD

Everyone: *crickets chirping*

Ruto: LINKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYY

Link: OH SHI*

Ruto: HOW COME U NEVA CALL MEH BACK OwO

demon: GET CHO FLIPPERS OFF MY MAN *throws out window of shame*

Dew: WHERE'S MY FLIPPING INTERVIEW! *rage face*

Link: UHH FIRST Q: Y U ON SHOW?

Dew: GT(fudge)O

Link: O_O

Me: NEXT Q xP: ON SCALE 1 TO 10 HOW DISCUSTING IS KING ZORA?

Dew: WHY ARE WE YELLING AND WHO IS KING ZORA?

Me: HAS U NO SHAME?!

Dew: No , Link ate it when he chewed on my leg. -.-

Link: IT STILL TASTED LIKE CUCCO! :P

Demon: OH I SEE HOW IT IS *throws out window of shame*

Dew: Alright, you forced my hand! Fear my epic icy ninja powers! *freezes everyone in the room except herself and Maniac* Oops :3

Me: O.O IM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Red: what i miss :3

Me: GET THE FU** OUT RED IT WUZ ALREADY UR TURN

Red: awwww T.T

Me: AWWWW UR SOO CUTTTEEE *hugs him to death again*

Red: X.X

Blue: *sitting in the room under the window of shame* I have a confession to make...

Dew: OMG I LUV U! U R MAH FAVE CHARACTER WHEN I PLAY 4 SWORDS ON THE 3DS! *whispers* and I already know your secret... me he he

Blue: o,o stalker! anyways im not a guy, im a girl and i luv red!

Everyone: GASP!

Demon: O SHED

Me: HOW DID U UNFREZE?!

Demon: Well, it was quite simple...

Dew: SHUT UP AND GO BACK INTO A FROZEN COMA!*re-freezes everyone until the next show*

Me: OH FU-

COMMERCIAL (thanks to drifted daisy i decided to do commercal hope ya dont mind :3)

Frost: **Dew- I mean do you have pest problems? Is your home constantly attacked by primids? If so, use Dew's Magical Deep-Freeze Pest-Away! It creates a icy barrier between your home and all unwanted guests, so why wait? Buy now and we'll send you two DMDFPA for regular price! :D That's a 5 dollar value for only 29.99! Buy today! Dew, a satisfied customer (no relation) loves our product and you will too!**

2ND ONE

**Is your cereal too sweet? NO PROBLEM BECAUSE WE HAVE BRUSSEL SPROUT BRAND xD**

Me: *cuts off commercal* NO ONE WANT DAT OwO

Dew: OK WE ARE ENDING THIS AND IF YOU KEEP READING I WILL GIVE YOU A PHYSICS LESSON!

Me: AHHHHHHH ZELDA MANIAC

Dew: AND DEWFROST

Both: **LOGGING OUT!**


	37. Dear Drifted Daisy

Me: Hello humans

Link: Normally we would do something random at the moment

Demon: But sadly...

Me: we all read chapter 27 of drifted daisy's Legend of zelda Interviews

Link: someone said that drifted daisy had been copying our interviews

Demon: We are we mad?

All: **No**

Me: We share our idea's with eath other

Link: Like in the chapter "Frozen Nuggets"

Demon: The commeral idea was her's

Me: I gave credit

Link: And do you call _**that**_ripping off?

Demon: That hurts her soooo badly

Link: Not only her

Me: It hurts me too

Demon: It hurts most of us

Link: And she might think about canceling her interviews

Me: we if she's doing that...

All: **so are we**

Demon: Her interviews are so flipping funny people

Me: She told me that my interviews inspired her... well hers inspired mines too

Demon: now some of you are saying "You acually going to cancel because of this?"

Link: well the answer is yes

Me: Please R&R on drifted daisy's interviews and tell her...

All: never quit because of a dirtbag

Link: If you are the one who posted that...

Demon: thing...

Me: Has u no shame?

Link: Maniac can't even enjoy her cucco burgers anymore T_T

Demon: It hurts her that badly...

Me: daisy if your reading this...

Everyone: NEVER QUIT

Demon: Now here is maniac's random threat,

Me: _**IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO POSTED IT I SWEAR ON THE FATE OF CUCCO BURGERS I WILL COME OVA TO YO HOUSE AND WOOP YO A****_

Everyone: O_O

Demon: well thats our answer

Link: hero of hyrule...

Demon: Demon princess of time...

Me: And zelda maniac

All: Logging off


	38. GHIRI IS BACK YO!

**HEY PEOPLE**

**SORRY I ONLY POSTED 1 CHAP YESTERDAY**

**I HAD A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK TO DEAL WITH T_T**

**WHATEVER**

**AHEM**

**TODAY WE SHALL INTERVIEW...**

**Y DONT U READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: WOOT WOOT DRIFTED DAISY DIDNT QUITZ

Link: O_O ok?

Me: NOW WE SHALL CELABRATE WITH DA SUGAR *eating sugar*

Demon: HOW CAN U EAT DAT PLAIN?

Ghirahim: can I be interviewed now? -_-

Demon: WHERE WERE YOU 8 CHAPTERS AGO?

Ghirahim: I WAS HERE *throws Demon out da window of shame*

Link: -_- ill get her... *walks away*

Me: O.O

Ghirahim: can I have my Q's: now?

Me: 1rst Q: WHY ARE SO SO CREEPY?!

Ghirahim: Because im FABULOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

Daisy: *appears out of nowwhere* I TOLD U HE WAS INSANE

Ghirahim: I'm not crazy i'm FABULOOOOOOOOOOS

Me: HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CRAZY PRISON?

Ghirahim: BEACAUS IM

Me and Daisy: SECURITY!

Security: *comes and takes ghirahim back to the crazy prison he somewhat got out of*

Link and Demon: WERE BAAAAAAAACK

Me: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Daisy: COUGHmakingoutCOUGH

Demon: SO NOT!

Link: wel-

Demon: QUIET YOU

Me: O_O

UHHH WRITING NEW CHAP RIGHT NOW


	39. GRANNY IN DA HOUSE!

**YESSSSSS**

**THANK YOU GRAND THEFT AUTO (I know I was too young for dat)**

**FOR GIVING ME THIS AWSOMLEY FUNNY CHAPTER (I cracked up while writing this)**

**SO WHY IS IT FUNNY?**

**WHY DONT YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: HAY EVERYONE!

Link: WELCOME BACK TOO

Demon: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS!

Me: PUT YOUR CHEESE AND CRACKERZ TOGETHER FOR...

Link: MY GRANDMA FROM WIND WAKER!

Grandma: hello kiddies :3

Me: ok 1rst Q: What's in your soup cuz its tasty (not as tasty az meh cucco burgerz)

Grandma: Never tellin!

Link: ILL TELL YO ITS-

Grandma: *grabs spoon out of nowhere* DONT MAKE ME WOOP YO A**

Link: O_O

Me: uhh next Q: Y U MAKE INVISIBLE CLOTHING IN HERO'S MODE

Grandma: *sounding like a man* DONT MAKE MEH WOOP YO A**

Demon: O_O YOUR NUTZ

Me: HEY GRANDMA LINKY AND THAT GIRL OVA DERE IS DATING xPPPPPPP

Grandma: OHHH my linky kins is finally a young man *pinches cheeks*

Link: Not on the internet T_T

Grandma: im soo proud of you *whispers* you can do better though

Demon: HEY! SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU GET DA WINDOW OF SHAME!

Me: YOU CANT THROW OLD PEOPLE OUT THE WINDOW OF SHAME

Granny: I AINT OLD *beats Maniac butt with a spoon*

COMMERCAL

Link- TIRED OF NAVI GOING

_**HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!**_

WELL YOU DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT ANYMORE!

GET YOUR ANTI NAVI BUG SPRAY TO DO THE JOB

OUR MODO IS:

**Anti navi- YOU DONT HAVE TO LISTEN!**

End

Demon: O.O I REALLY NEED THAT STUFF!

Me: *butt is glowing red* That really hurt T_T

Demon: Where she go?

Link: She left for her daily bingo -_-

Demon: I NEED SOME OF THAT ANTI NAVI BUG SPRAY!

Me: ME TOO

Link: HEY PEOPLE OF DA INTERNET WE ARE GINING OUT ANTI NAVI BUG SPRAY TO-

1. Demon Princess Of Time

2. Drifted daisy

3. Shadow Heroine of Time

4. darklantern12

R&R IF U WANT SOME I JUST GAVE THOSE TO THEM FOR FREE CAUSE THEY COMMENT ALOT AND THEY AWESOME!

Link: hero of hyrule

Demon: Demon Princess of time

Me: and Zelda Maniac

All: **SIGNIN OFF!**


	40. GET YOUR BUTT UP!

**YOLO**

**SORRY I WUZ UP ALL NIGHT AND SLEPT THROUGH DA MORNING**

**SO RIGHT NOW ITS...**

**10:56 AM ON WHERE IM AT**

**WELL NOW ITS 3:57 CAUSE I WROTE HALF OF THIS SO...**

**HEH**

**UHHH EAT MOR CHIKN**

* * *

Me: YO YO TO DA YO

Link and Demon: ...

Me: *sweatdrop* ehhh...

Red: Welcome back :3

Me: AWWWWWWWWWW

Red: DONT KILL ME T_T

Me: O_O

Link: ANYWAYZ

Demon: THROW YO SOUP DOWN JB'S PANTZ FOR...

Me: TALON! (da owner of lon lon ranch)

Talon: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Demon: GET YO FAT A** UP TUBBY WE GOT SOME Q'S FOR YA

Talon: ehhh okay...

Me: 1rst Q: WHY U SO LAZY?

Talon: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link: *gets tazer*

Everyone: O_O

Link: *tazes Talon*

Talon: YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Link: WAKE UP YA FAT AS*

Talon: k

Me: 2nd Q:-

Talon: *snore*

Me: THATS IT *throws Talon out the window of shame*

Talon: Zzzzzzzzzz

Me: THATS RIGHT YOU *************

COMERCAL:

Maniac: Did someone do something that annoys, hurt, or even needing a punishment?

_**NO WORRYZ**_

_**GET YOUR WINDOW OF SHAME!**_

_**A awesome window with black curtains and CUP HOLDERS!**_

_**BUT WAIT!**_

_**ORDER NOW AND WE'LL INSTALL 2 WINDOWS OF SHAMES FOR THE PRICE OF 1!**_

_**BUY YOURS TODAY!**_

(R&R if u want some xP)

END

Me: BEST. COMMERCIAL. EVER!

Link: IKR

Demon: now what?

Me: ASK DA AUDIENCE TIME xPPP

Link: we only have one Q

Demon: **WHAT IS MANIAC'S FAVOROTE SINGER?**

a.) justin beiber xP

b.) I haz tonz

c.) Lil wayne

d.) none of da above

Me: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKZ

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

All: **LOGGING OFF!**


	41. LIFE, THE UNIVERSE, AND EVERYTHING!

**I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big a** coat  
From that thrift shop down the road**

**I wear your granddad's clothes (da** right)  
I look incredible (now come on man)  
I'm in this big a** coat (big a** coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)**

**OH WAIT THIS ISNT KARAOKE?**

**AHEM**

**WELCOME BACK TO ZELDA INTERVIEWS**

**HAD ANYONE HEARD OF STARLIGHT SWORD?**

**MHM I MADE IT**

**AND IF YOU DONT THEN READ IT OR YOU GET ****_DA WINDOW OF SHAME_**** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Me: WHERE IS DA MIDNA DOCUMENT OwO

Dew: I'm not here, you didn't see anything...

Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Dew: *is silent*

Midna: HEY EVERYONE!

Me: heh yea linky and demon were both sick *whispers* not really xP

Midna: *having dirty thoughts*

Me: O_O

Dew: *eating cucco burgerz*

Me: BACK OFF BIT** *tacklez*

Dew: I'M A NINJA SUCKA *dodges* Hee hee you missed :P

Me: Im sowwy cuuco burgarez T_T

Dew: Look people! It's trying to communicate! :D

Me: OwO

Midna: ...

Happy Mask Salesman: WHEN WILLL I GET DA INVERVIEW OwO

Dew: WHEN PIGS FLY

Piggy: *flying* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!

Dew: *facepalm* What is this, Minecraft?

Steve: Yup

Dew: OWO

Me: GET OUTTA HERE *throws steve out da window of shame*

Dew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*throws creeper at Maniac*

Me: OH FU

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Midna: da fudge?

Dew: So, Happy Mask Salesman, what do you do for a living? Besides selling masks?

Happy Mask Salesman: molesting children :E

Dew: *backing away slowly*

Demon and Link: WERE BACK!

Midna:WHERE WERE U GUYS

Dew: Doing dirty things with yo mama! BUUUUUU- ahem FREEEEEEZE!

Everyone: What?

Dew: *freezes everyone like last time*

Me: *walking back in* WHAT I MI- Oh crap...

Dew: You didn't see anything...*dissapears in a cloud of mist because smoke is for amateurs*

Me: WHAT THE- Oh camrea is still on

ahem

ZELDA MANIAC

AND DEW FROST

Dew: There is no space you idiot!

Me; uhhhh

DEWFROST

AND ZELDA MANIAC

uhhhh

DERP!


	42. HORRIBLE NEWS!

**DERP DERP DERTITY DERP**

**Dew: O_O GET ON STAGE!  
Me: Owo NEVEA**

**Link: *drags maniac***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dew: THATS IT IM FED UP WITH THIS CRAP *freezes everyone for eternity and turns the Zelda Universe into an arctic wasteland***

**Much better. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

***wakes up***

**Me: What's up?**

**Dew: OMG I JUST HAD THE BEST DREAM EVER!**

**Me: What was it about?**

**Dew: Uhhhhhhh... cucco burgers?**

**Me: ME TOO xPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Link: HELLO? OwO**

**Me: UHHHHH IN DA CHAPTER... I FORGOT MEH LINES T_T**

* * *

Dew: Well, I have to go. See ya later peeps! :D

*leaves building*

Me: OwO

Demon: *sleeping in chair*

Me: *sits on Demon* xD

Demon: GET YO A** OFF OF MEH!

Me: ANYWAYS,

Demon: *pushes Maniac off* OwO

Me: owie

Link: PUT YO RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS TOGETHER FOR...

Me: ANJU!

Anju: Greetings everyone

Me: UGH HURRY UP IM ALREADY HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK T_T

Link and Demon: OMG CALL 911

Anju: -_- *gets phone*

Hospital: *rushes in* WERE HERE WHATS THE PROBLEM?

Link: ITS HORRIBLE MANIAC HAS A WRITER'S BLOCK!'

Hospital: OMG *carries maniac out*

AT DA HOSPITAL

(some random guy playing midna's lament)

Nurse: *walks in*

Uhh

Demon, Link, Vaati Can come in

*all of them walks in*

Vaati: Maniac?

Me: yea?

Link: what's gonna happen?

Nurse: the doctor says that she has a serious writer's block and she can't write anything...

Link: HOW LONG?

Nurse: We dont know...

Me: But I have an interview...

Nurse: Yes i understand but you can't write untill your writer's block is gone so untill then you must remain here...

Demon: What will happen to the interviews?!

Nurse: I guess you guys will have to take over for now or... will you hold it off for a while?

Vaati: I guess well have to hold it off...

Me: NO! you guys must go on without me ill be back soon

Demon: ok...

Link: but dont you have to go to drifted daisy's interviews as well?

Me: tell her I said I can't come in

Vaati: but-

Nurse: sorry I must ask you guys to leave Ciana need's to get some sleep

Me: uhh I prefer to be called "Maniac"

Nurse: uhh okay "Maniac"

*everyone else leaves*

Vaati: so now what?

Demon: I guess you will have to take Maniac's place vaati -_-

Vaati: aww why?

Link: DO IT FOR MANIAC

Vaati: ugh fine Dx

Demon: untill next time,

Link: hero of hyrule,

Demon: Demon Princess of Time

Vaati: and uhh

Wind mage

Logging off.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**SORRY PEOPLE I GOT BORED SO YEA...**

**OH AND DAISY,**

**DONT KILL ME OR THROW MEH OUT DA WINDOW OF SHAME**


	43. I DUNNO WHAT TO CALL DIS

**HEY WAZZUP GUYZ?**

**It's me vaati sorry**

**Anyways,**

**Imma shut up xP**

* * *

Link: OH GROSS!

Demon: What?

Link: LOOK AT THIS PICTURE *shows*

Demon: O_O EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vaati: what is it?

Link and Demon: NOTHING!

Vaati: *looks at*

Is- Is that me?

AND GANODORK?

OH SICK!

Link: IKR!

Demon: THAT THING NEEDS TO BE BURNED *burns and throws the remains out da window of shame*

Vaati: so what should we interview right now?

Link: PUT YOUR RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS TOGETHER FOR..

Demon: LINEBACK!

Lineback: HELLO PEOPLE!

Link: I, F*cking. hate. you

Dew: *appears out of nowhere* WATCH YO MOUTH *puts soap in Links mouth*

Link: T.T

Dew: WHERE IS MANIAC OwO

Vaati: she went to the hospital

Dew: why?

Link: Writer's block issues

Demon: HEY GUYS I GOT A TEXT SAYING MANIAC WILL BE OUT IN DA NEXT CHAPTER xP

Link: END IT NOW THEN!

Lineback: whatever im going thrift shopping *puts on jacket*

Demon: is that your grandad's coat?

Lineback: what (32x)

Link: NO SINGING THRIFT SHOP OWO

Dew: LETS GO *freezes camrea*


	44. TACOCAT

**YO PEOPLE**

**STILL VAATI T.T**

**DONT WORRY THOUGH**

**MANIAC'S WRITER'S BLOCK IS ALMOST DONE ouo**

* * *

Yo

Hey everyone!

Sorry this is link not maniac

yea dew, demon, and Vaati left to get her and left me here *forever alone*

So I guess The legend of zelda interviews has a few Q's

1. had you read dewfrost9- somethin intervews?

a.) MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

b.) BOOO GET OFF DA STAGE

c.) TACOCAT RULESZ OwO

d.) *sniff* its wuz beautiful

e) SOLAR SYSTEM WOLVES!

Everyone: WE'RE BAAAACK!

Dew: Uhm... I have a commercial for the end of the page so stay tuned! Also, what do you fans think about me?

Me: NOBODY CARES DEW!

Link: MANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC *tackles*

Me: O_O

Link: *hugs to tight untill she turns purple in he face and passed out*

Me: x.x

Demon: Oh noes...

Dew: YEAY I CAN DO M COMMERCIAL NOW! :D

Ahem

**Do you like Pokemon? Do you play the games and act like it's happening irl? Do you dress your pets up as Pikachu?**

**DO YOU REEEEEEALLY LIKE POKEMON?**

**If the answer is yes, then read Dewfrost97's (A.K.A Dew) POKEMON Q+A!**

Everyone: MY EYES! IT BUUUUURNS!

Dew: It wasn't THAT bad...

Link: You got dislikes on a commercial... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

Demon: Your commercial turned my insides to dust and my brain to mush...

Plankton: Your commercial makes my food look good in comparison!

Dew: *sniff sniff*

Everyone: *eyes are bleeding*

Dew: FU*****# $%#$ $#% #$K U ALL! O.e what have I done...

Mom: *walks onstage and puts soap in dews mouth*

Dew: T.T *throws up OVER 9000 cucco burgers* blegh... I don't feel good...

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**AND DEWFROST97 (yeay!)**

**HERO OF HYRULE**

**WIND MAGE**

**CHANGE UR USERNAME VAATI**

**NEVA!**

**UHH**

**DERP**

**WHO SAYING WHO?**

**I DUNNO**

**OwO**

**APPLEZ**

**WHO SAID THAT?**

**UHH**

**DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME THANK U VERY MUCH OwO**

**LOGGING OFF!**


	45. dear readers

_Dear readers,_

_Hey everyone how are you doing? Im sorry to say this but my update will be slower because im going to camp and on thursday I wont post anything because its an overnight stay there. So again im sorry that It has to be that way but dont paniac, I wont cancel because that will never happen. Don't worry I will go straight home and work on my fanfics. That's a pinky pie promise ( my little pony)_

_**Cross my heart**_

_**Hope to fly**_

_**Stick a cupcake in my eye!**_

Your authour,

Zelda maniac.


	46. BKSFLASDFLADSJFLIADSJGL

**HEY PEOPLE**

**SORRY I WOULD HAD UPDATED MORE CHAPS**

**BUT I WAS IN CAMP xD**

**SO YEA...**

* * *

Me: *sit on chair and falls asleep*

Link: WAKE UP WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW!

Me: waa its been a loooooooooong day at camp!

Demon: Maniac I got da cucco!

Me: *snore*

Demon: *waves cucco burger above maniac's face*

Me: *sniff* MEH CUCCO BURGER! *eats*

Demon: there ya go!

Link: uhh so who are we interviewing?

Me: We shall interview.. PIKABOB!

Demon: pikabob? -_-

Ash: It's a mixture of pikachu and spongebob

Link: GET OUTTA HERE THIS IS LoZ INTERVIEW _**NOT**_ POKEMON OwO

Ash: NEVER TASTE MY WRATH! IVYSAUR I CHOSE YOU!

Ivysaur: ivy ivy!

Link: FINE THEN JIGGLYPUFF I CHOSE YOU!

Me: well this will be instresting -_-

Link: JIGGLYPUFF USE THE SECRET ATTACK

Jiggly: *pulls out gun* Jigg...

Ivysaur: O_O

Jigglypuff: *shooting like theres no tomorrow* JIGGLY JIGGLY **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

COMMERCIAL:

**Fi: I caculate that your phone is 85% dumb**

**Dont you want a smarter phone?**

**I hope so**

**NOT A PROBLEM!**

**GET YOUR IFI TODAY!**

**_A_ PHONE MADE WITH ALL OF FI'S TECHNOLIGY!**

**_A_ PHONE WITH WISDOM**

**_A_ PHONE WITH POWER!**

**_A_ PHONE WITH COURAGE**

**GET THE IFI TODAY!**

**LISTEN TO THIS SATISFIED COUSTIMER**

**Link: I GOT MY IFI TODAY AND IT WAS A NICE PHONE BUT SCINE THEY MADE 1 THIS AD IS POINTLESS NOW X3**

Fi: NO ITS NOT GET IT TODAY!

END xD

Ivysaur: X.X

Me: O_O wow that was firce...

LInk: Ikr

Demon: should we just end now?

Me: **LOGGING OFF!**

_**SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE**_

Din: GAHHH SCREW TRAFFIC I MISSED MY INTERVIEW OwO


	47. Thank you authors

**HEY PEOPLE**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**I DONT HAVE CAMP TODAY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SOOOOOOOO**

**READ THIS THING ALREADY OwO**

* * *

Me: HEY PEOPLE I HAVE NO CAMP WOOT WOOT!

Link: O.O

Demon: WEEEEEEEEEE!

Link: so who are we interviewing?

Me: well I acually have something to say...

Demon: what is it

Me:

Ahem,

Ever scince I made "The Legend of Zelda interviews" I realized something

I had inspired many authors

Drifted Daisy,

Shadow Heroine of Time

Kayla Edwards

DewFrost

And mabey other authors out there that I hadent mentioned yet (sorry If i forgot you)

Im just so happy so see that you all said "I got my idea from Zelda Maniac THANKS!"

It just makes me so happy...

Link: Are you going to cry

Me: *sniff* Im good

Some of my friends say "Don't you feel like they are doing the same thing?"

Well the interviews yes

But that's inspiration right there so I don't stress

And another thing

To all you authors I inspired

yall inspired me too for great ideas

*sniff*

I think im getting emotional right now...

I just wanna say

Thanks

I think im crying right now *hugs link*

Demon: its okay maniac...

Link: *pats back*

Me: To all my fans I wanna say

I love you all!

Yea I mean it to you people who are reading this right now

Yea you

Thanks to you too!

Demon: Your saying it like your going to cancel this

Me: I might soon when I run out of zelda charaters

As much as I want to go on and on

One day

This might be over

Well thats all I want to say...

bye people for now...

* * *

**I ACUALLY TEARED UP A LITTLE WHILE WRITING THIS**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**I LOVE YOU!**


	48. SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME XP

**LOL SORRY PEOPLE**

**I FORGOT TO INTERVIEW AN AUTHOR I SUCK I KNOW**

**SOOO YEA...**

* * *

Me: HEY I WAS WRITING A CHAPTER ON STARLIGHT SWORD OwO

Link: WELL YOU CAN FINISH LATER!

Demon: O.O

Me: ok

Shadow: Hey people xD

Me: GET BACK ON STAGE I DIDNT INTRODUCED U YET OwO

Shadow: Ok T.T

Me:

AHEM

PUT YOUR DIRTY MINDS

Link: SEXY IMAGINATION

Me: SEXY IMAGINATION TOGETHER FOR...

Demon: SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME!

...

Me: SHADOW GET YO BUTT OUT HERE

Shadow: *eating cucco burgers* wha?

Me: GIMMIE IT OmO

Demon: NO BAD MANIAC *shoves pinapple in maniac's mouth*

Me: T.T *chew*

Shadow: What the-

Link: Maniac is on a cucco burger ban

Shadow: O.O you do know No cucco burgers= Crazy maniac right

Me: Ill live off fruit T_T

Demon: okay 1rst Q: HOW WIERD IS RUTO?

Shadow: really weird...

Ruto: LINK YOU WONT U LOVE MEH?

Demon: BACK OFF *throws ruto out window of shame*

Link: O_O

Me: next Q: which zelda guy is the cutist :3

Shadow: Blue (from the four swords manga) i would say Link but hes Demon's

Demon: mhmmmm

Link: Wow

Me: YOU TO GO MAKE OUT *throws them both out da window of shame*

Shadow: *nomming on cucco burger*

Me: GIMMIE *jumps*

Shadow: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*camrea turns off*

* * *

**O_O**

**DONT WORRY**

**I DIDNT HURT SHADOW JUST TACKLED xP**

**DONT MESS WITH ME CUCCOZ**


	49. CRAZY DEMLINK STALKER FAN GIRL!

**LOL PPL IM AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS AT SLEEP AWAY CAMP FOR A DAY xD**

**BUT WHILE I WAS THERE,**

**I GOT SOME GOOD IDEAS...**

**BTW**

**IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HENA FROM TP**

**I SUGGEST YOU GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER *if there is one***

* * *

Me: *walks in with mosquito bites* BEST CAMPING DAY EVER!

Link: Yea it was her first time camping so she got pretty hyper -_-

Me: WEEEE IT WAS SOOOO FUN (except the sleeping and porta pottyz and NO CUCCO BURGERS!) AND THERE WAS WILD DOGS AND I PET THEM!

Demon: you do know that they could be carring ticks right?

Me: O.O

Maid: *drags maniac away for a tick bath*

Link: I guess its just you and me ouo

Hena: And me!

Link: and her...

Demon: GIVE IT UP FOR HENA!

Hena: hay

Link: nice shirt

Hena: *giggles* why thank you

Demon: O.O

Crazy DemLink Stalker fan: OOOOOOOOOOOO SHI* JUST GOT REALLLL

Demon: What?

CDLSF: *Wearing chearleader outfit*

J

*clap*

E

*clap*

L

*clap*

O

*clap*

U

*clap*

S!

*clap*

U JELOUS GIRL UHHUHHHH

Everyone: O_O

Demon: WHO TOLD THE GAURDS TO LET STALKERS IN HERE?!

Gaurds: *nomming on cucco burgerz*

Me: *appears out of nowhere* HISSSSSSSS

Link: BAD MANIAC *shoves apple in mouth*

Me: T_T

Hena: uhhh my interviews?

Link: *sweatdrop* sorry...

Hena: It's quite alright :)

Maid: *dragging maniac away again*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demon: O.O

Link: SO 1RST Q: Do you like fishing?

Hena: I love fishing!

Link: cool me too

CDLSF: *elbows demon* eh eh?

Demon: STFU *Throws Crazy DemLink Stalker Fan girl out the window of shame*

Hena: O.O Well I gotta go I got to unload some boxes back at the pond

Link: Need A hand?

Hena: Sure I love one! :3

Demon: Well I need to see if maniac isn't rading the cucco burger stash... again...

Hene: O.O

Link: See ya!

Me: ZELDA MANIAC

Demon: HOW U GET HERE?

Me: *running to cucco burger stash*

Demon: GET BACK HERE *chases*


	50. 50 CHAPTER CELEBRATION!

**EHHH SORRY PEOPLE**

**I WAS READING FANFICS SO YEAH...**

* * *

Me: HELLO PEOPLE!

Link: GUESS WHAT?

Demon: WERE CELEBRATING!

Me: Why you ask?

Link: BECAUSE THIS IS THE 50TH CHAPTER OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS HAVE SOME PRIDE xD

Demon: CEEEEEELAAAABRAET GOOD TIMES COMON!

Me: now how should we celebrate this achevement?

Link: WITH PEANUT BUTTER!

Me: NO WITH CUCCO BURGERS

Link: I THOUGHT WE PUT U ON A BAN

Me: IDGAF THIS IS THE 50TH CHAPTER!

Link: fine -_-

Me: COMMENT IF U THING I SHOULD GET UNBANNED!

Remember

no cucco burgers= depressed maniac

depressed maniac= not a maniac

no maniac= zelda

zelda= a princess that owes link a LOT of rupies

a princess that owes Link a LOT of rupies= no money

no money= no food

no food= DEATH!

Link: O.O

Demon: O.O

Me: LETS PARTY! *invites EVERY AUTHOR to party*

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Demon: xP

Me: NO U AND LINK GO ON DATE *throws them out of da window of shame*

Now for da cucco burger stash

*in safe*

OH FU-

WAIT A MINUTE

*gets explosives*

mwahahahahahahahahahaha

I mean

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*lights*

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

**HEY I DON'T KNOW YOU**

**BUT THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERES MY CHAPTER**

**SO REVIEW MABEY?**


	51. CRAZY MANIAC!

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**FOR THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS**

**WAIT FOR IT**

**WAIT FOR IT...**

**IM INTERVIEWING AUTHORS! :D**

**SO PM ME IF U WANT ME TOO (You need to review alot AND must be a author sorry guest D:)**

**SO UHHH**

**READ NOW!**

* * *

Me: *rocking in corner singing* _Dumb ways to dieeeeee so many dumb ways to dieeeeeee_

Demon: O.O

Link: I think she hadent had cucco burgers in a lonnnnnnnnnnnng time O.O

Me: _Set fire to your haiiiiiiiiiiir_

Link: Should we give her it?

Demon: but Vaati said she could Live without it

Link: WELL LOOK AT HER NOW!

Me: _Poke a stick at a grizzly bearrrrrrr_

_Eat medicine that's out of dateeee_

_Use your private parts as piranha baitttttt_

Link: O.O

Demon: should we call the mental hospital?

Me: *skipping around in PINK princess dress throwing flowers* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!

Demon: GIVE HER DA BURGER!

Link: -_- *unlocks safe*

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *jumps in*

Iza: where is my interviews?

Demon: OH SORRY GIVE IT UP FOR IZA! *hena's sister that owns that boat rental thingy majig*

Iza: Took you long enough -_-

Link: Well exuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess!

Demon: DON'T START WITH ME OwO

Link: sorry T_T

Demon: whatevea

Iza: Fuc* this shi* *walks out*

Me: *swimming in cucco burgers* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Demon: -_-

Link: LOGGING OFF!

* * *

**YAY IM UNBANNED!**


	52. MEET THE AUTHOR 1

**HEY PEOPLE**

**SORRY I WAS WATCHING HOTEL TRANSLYVANIA (I think that's how it's written O.O)**

**BEST. MOVIE. EVER!**

**YEA...**

**OH AND HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

* * *

Me: HAAAAAAAY PEOPLE!

Link: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY

Demon: GIVE IT UP FORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Me: KAYLA EDWARDS!

Kayla: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Me: OK 1RST Q: MY BABY PET PEGASUS ATE MY QUARTER!

Kayla: wha? -_-

Me: Just...Kidding *sweatdrop*

Kayla: OwO

Link: NEXT Q: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY BAN ON CUCCO BURGERS?

Kayla: SCREW THAT THANG AND EAT TILL U DIEEE *throws cucco burgers at maniac*

Me: YAYYYYYYYYYY *nom nom*

Demon: -_- NEXT Q: HOW CRAZY ARE YOUR ASSISTANTS?!

Kayla: My assistants especially Red are pretty da** crazy!

Red: *Puppy eyes* awwww

Me: AWWWW YOUR SO CUTE *squeezes*

Kayla: OwO

Link: 4TH Q: WHO IS YOUR FAVOROTE ZELDA CHARATER :D

Kayla: my fave character is Link from Wind Waker cuz hes so cute and funny!

WW Link: Awww thanks :3

Demon: BUT HIS EYES ARE SO BIG AND CREEPY Dx

Kayla: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS *throws demonout da window of shame*

Demon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D'x

Link: *Gets ladder to help her back up*

Demon: Thanks :3

Me and kayla: KISS! KISS! KISS!

Link: Aww you guys *kisses demon*

Demon: O.O *faints AGAIN*

Me: xD

Kayla: IM GOING TO GET SOME CHICKEN NUGGETS!

Me; NO CUCCO BURGERS- Aucually theyre mine :3

Kayla: OwO

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Kayla: KAYLA EDWARDS

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

All: **LOGGING OFF**!


	53. MEET THE AUTHOR 2

**HEY PEOPLE :D**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**BLACK OPS ll INTERVIEWS!**

**JK**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**ZELDA INTERVIEWS!**

**SO TODAY**

**READ THIS SHI* ITS ALREADY BEEN PAYED FOR OwO**

* * *

Me: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :3

Link: So Maniac was PMing this chick a few days ago

Demon: So WELL INTERVIEWING HER :D

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR...

All: NexarkXIII!

Nex: Hey ppl :3

Me: 1RST Q: HOW CRAZY ARE YOU ABOUT GANONDORK I MEAN GANNY?

Nex: I shaaaall show you!  
Ganondorf: No! get her away from meee! O.O; *glomps Ganondorf and throws in cage "MINE!"

Everyone: O.O

Me: U CRAZY WOMAN!

Nex: Crazy is good yes very good u *chants this over and over again. while peting Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: TT-TT Help me...

Everyone: O.O

Demon: Okkkkkkk NEXT Q: whats you favorte food?

Nex: I present to you the rare fried cucco! *fried chicken XD*

Me: NO CUCCO BURGERS FOEVEA!

Nex: NO FRIED CUCCO! SUBMIT, SUUBMIIIIT!

Me: OwO

Link: how many zelda game has u completed?

Nex: Wind waker, the first legend of zelda, spirit tracks, majoras mask, twilight princess, minish cap, four swords, ocarina of time, phantom hourglass, and four swords *huggles vaati*

Me: GET YO HANDS OFF MY MAN!

Vaati: *raises eyebrow*

Me: O / / / /O *jumps out window of shame*

Link: NEXT Q: WE SHALL BURN NAVI TO A CRISP AND FEED HER TO JUSTIN BEIBERS PET UNICORN!

Nex: Shall we use the pit of DOOOOM to fry navi oh please please please! *puppy dog eyes*

Link: yes we shall burn navi mwahahaha!

Nex: *puts Navi on fishing hook and lowers into the pit "DOWN YOU GO! KYAHAHAHA!"

Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nex: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: *walks back in* Hey guys xD

Vaati: Hey maniac wanna go on a date?

Me: O / / / O ehhhh

Demon: SHE SAID YES xD

Me: OwO

Link: YES SHE DID :D

Me: Okkk *whispers to Link and Demon* Ill kill you guys later...

Demon&Link: *whispering to each other* Fuc**ng worth it :D

Me: ZELDA MANIAC

LOGGING OFF :D

_I have to go on a date with vaati..._

_i hope there will be cucco burgers..._

* * *

**YUP**

**I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK U CAN'T THINK OwO**


	54. CUPID GOT CARRIED AWAY :D

**HELLO KIDDIES**

**TODAY WE SHALL WATCH BARNEY**

**EXPLODE!**

**WELL I WISH T_T**

**ANYWAYS**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**ZELDA INTERVIEWS!**

**IN DA LAST CHATPER,**

**DEMON AND LINK MAKE ME GO ON A DATE WITH VAATI OR THEY SHALL TAKE MEH CUCCO BURGERS OwO**

**SO READ THIS THANG ALREADY OwO**

* * *

Me: *walks out of studio* Ok Vatz im ready

Vaati: DONT CALL ME THAT OwO

Me: sorry T_T

Vaati: It's okay

Demon&Link: *stalking* O.O

Me: Soo where to?

Vaati: just wanna take you to dinner ;)

Demon: *whispers to link* How come you never take me there OwO

Link: Dont start with me woman

Demon: OwO

Link: OwO

Me: *peaking into bushes* OwO

Demon; uhhh heyyyy buddy

Me: HISSSSSS *Throws IN da window of shame (eh? eh?)

Vaati: well that's new xD

Me: xD

Vaati: aww you wanna go to a place with cucco burgers?

Me: no im not in the mood

Everyone: O.O WHO ARE YOUUUU *flipping out*

Me: ?.?

Vaati: Its just... not like you that's all

Me: Im sorry?

Vaati: awww it's ok *hugs*

Me: xD *squeese*

Vaati: Should we go now?

Me: Just to let you know, Im not that kind of girl that orders salad all the time (Sorry if i ofended any girls who are reading this)

Vaati: Yea I can tell *pokes maniac's stomache*

Me: owo

*During dinner :D*

Me: Canz we has dessert now :3

Vaati: DANG WOMAN YOU ALREADY HAD A BIG PLATE OF LASANA

Me: aww pleeeeasseeeee *Puppy eyes*

Vaati: -_- finee what do you want?

Me: 32 slices of cheesecake xD

Vaati *jaw drops*

Me: :D

*After Dinner*

Vaati: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ATE ALL OF THAT O.O

Me: *licks fingers*

Vaati: Can I have a taste?

Me: but I ate it all...

Vaati: *kisses Maniac* well you still have the taste :3

Me: O / / / /O (If you never knew what this face ment it means blushing if you look at it closley)

Demon: *squeal*

Me: DEMON OwO

Demon: IM SORRY I NEED TO KNOW T_T

Red: Meh too :3

Me: aww I can never stay mad at red :3

Vaati: ahem

Me: sorry...

Red: gee I guess cupid got carried away with da love arrows :3

Cupid: *shoots reds butt* U SHALL NOW LOVE KAYLA xP

Red: *eyes are swirly*

Cupid: YOU SHALL NOW KISS HER xPPPPPPP

Red: eh wha?

Cupid: DO IT OR TASTE MY RATH!

Me: *throws rock at him* HE CAN DO IT IF HE FEELS LIKE IT OwO

Cupid: Nevermind T.T

Vaati: Shall we get back?

Me: okay...

* * *

**OH CRUD**

**LOVE IS IN DA AIR AT TLOZI (The Legend Of Zelda Interviews)**

**WHO SHALL FIND LOVE NEXT?**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I KISSED VATZ :D**


	55. MEET THE AUTHOR 3

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH**

**IN DA LAST CHAPTER,**

**I KISSED VAATI SQUEEEEEEEE!  
O.O**

**I didnt say anything...**

* * *

Me: HEY PEOPLE SORRY AGAIN I HAD CAMP BUT NOW LET'S DO A LITTLE RECAP ON WHAT I WAS DOING WHEN I WAS GONE xD

**1. WENT TO DA YMCA!**

**2. SPENT 1 HOUR OF CRAZYNESS ON DA BUS D'X**

**3. WENT TUBING!**

**4. LOST MY SISTER DOWN DA RIVER xD**

**5. REACHED THE END!**

**6. WATER WAS FREAKING COLD BUT WE SWAM ANYWAYS**

**7. ONLY GOD KNOWS WHATS BEEN IN THE WATER**

**8. WAS FORCED TO PEE IN THE RIVER**

**9. RELISED EVERYBODY PEED IN THE RIVER!**

**10. PEED ANYWAYS xD**

**11. WENT BACK TO DA YMCA**

**12. STUFF HAPPEND**

**13. GOT IN DA CAR**

**14. DROVE PAST KFC (Kentucky fried chicken) AND WOUNDERED IF I SHOULD BRING SOME DA NEX DAY xD**

**15. GOT HOME**

**16. FORGOT TO SHOWER**

**17. WROTE FANFICS!**

Link: O.O

Demon: peeing in the river?

Me: ITS NATURES BATHROOM xD

Link: -_- now moving on...

Demon: Put your uhmm

Link: PUT MANIAC'S AND VAATI'S LIPS TOGETHER FORRR

Me: WHAT THE FU** DUDE?! OwO

Link: :D

Demon: O.O

Me: ehhh *sweat drop* GIVE IT UP FORRRRRRRR

All: 1991 XD

Pikmin: Hello people :D

Me: PIKMIN! *hugs*

Pikmin: O.O

Link: -_- wow for once were interviewing a guy author

Pikmin: WELL SORRY THAT YOU PERFER WOMAN

Link: ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL O / / / O

Me: sure you are...

Demon: *shakes head*

Pikmin: Interviews?

Me: SORRY BLAME LINKY OVER THERE

Link: HEY!

Me: First Q:Im not THAT crazy about cucco burgers am I?

Pikmin: Hmm... Lemme think on this one... Yeah, I'd say you are. :P

Me: T.T

Pikmin: You know it's true. Why else would you hiss at one of your favorite author buddies, Demon Princess Of Time?

Demon: I KNEW IT!

Me: *Sigh* *eats cucco burger*

Link: THAT'S YOUR 10TH ONE TODAY

Me: and?

Demon: EAT SOMETHING BETTER *stuffs watermelon in maniac's mouth*

Me: T_T

Pikmin: You know if she doesent have that much cucco burger's she will have wired mood swings...

Me: OwO

Pikmin: U SEE?

Link: O.O

Me: NEXT Q: WHO IS YOUR FAVOROTE ZELDA PERSON?

Link: Meh :3

Me: IM SORRY BUT ARE YOU PIKMIN

Link: no

Me: EXACALLY

Link: OwO

pikmin: I'd go with... Majo- wait, that's not a person, that's a thing. Hmm... Vaati, just 'cause I like his name. :P

Me: ME TOO *hugs vaati*

vaati: where did i come from?

Me: YOUR MOTHER!

Vaati: -_- next Q: WHO IS YOUR ZELDA PERSON  
like Demon had Link  
Daisy has darky  
Maniac has Me

Me: DOES NOT!  
Vaati: mhm sureeeeeeee

Demon: It's true xD

Me: QUIET!

Vaati: then how can you explain this? *kisses maniac*

Me: Ehhh... nevermind -_-

Vaati: mhmmmm

Demon: AM I THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS A HERO?

Daisy: yup xD

Me: mhmmm

Demon: OwO

Me: NEXT Q:  
WHO IS BETTER DARKY OR LINKY?

Link&Darky: *leaning close on Pikmin*

Pikmin: O.O I've never really developed that much of a crush on any of the Zelda characters, for no other reason than the fact that OVER 9000 OF THEM WANNA MARRY LINK FOR ALL ETERNITY! OwO Demon, you'd better watch out!

Demon: O.O

Fangirls: DOWN WITH DEMLINK

Demon: LINKY IS MINEEEEEEE *Hugs Linky*

Link: T.T

Pikmin: O.O I gotta go before I get thrown out da window of shame...

Me: WOW THE 1RST PERSON WHO EVER WALKED OUT NORMALLY xD *hugs Pikmin xD*

Pikmin: *hug back* Well bye :3 *walks out*

Demon: Now What?

Me: WHAT TIME IS IT?

ITS SUGAR TIME!

Link: GEE DUDE GET SOME SLEEP!

Me: WE WENT OVER THIS ALREADY LINK ITS DUDETTE *Whacks upside head*

Link: T.T

Demon: EHHH

**LOGGING OFF!**


	56. MAJOR HEART BREAK DUN DUN DUNNNNN

**AWWW YEA**

**WHEN DEMON TOLD ME TO DO THIS I GOT ALL EXCITED**

**WHY YOU ASK?**

**ITS A BIG CHANGE**

**THERE WILL BE DRAMA**

**MABEY**

**THERE WILL BE-**

**Vaati: MANIAC GET YO A** BACK ON SET!**

**Me: Sorry VATZ**

**Vaati: STOP CALLING ME THAT OwO**

**Me: ok.. *Whispers* vatz..**

* * *

Me: OKAY PEOPLE WELCOME BACK TO-

Link: Hey Maniaaaaacccc * waves cucco burger aboves maniac's face*

Me: GIMMIE IT!

Link: *throws out window of shame*

ME: NUUU *jumps after it*

Link: Now that's she's otta the way...

Demon: yessss? :3

Link: Well I gotta talk to you...

Demon: Ye-yes?

Link: uhmmm

Me: *Breaks throgh window of shame* HE WANTS TO DUMP YOU!

Demon: wh- wha?

Me: ITS TRUE HE TOLD ME THIS MORNING! xD

FLASHBACKBECAUSEILOVETHEMSOMUCHHHH

Me: *siping coffie while nomming on her daisy dose of cucco burgers* Hey link

Link: uhm Maniac...

Me: yes?

Link: Ho-how do you...

Me: Do lemons :3

Link: NO NOT-

Me: because if you like demon that much yall are too young :3

Link: NO I DONT WANNA DO THAT TO DEMON I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HER!

Me: *chokes on cucco burger* WTF DUDE?!

Link: And

Me: AND?!

Link: uhh I don't know how to break it to her...

Me: Like this:

I AM DONE WITH YOU

BOOM PACK YO BAGS AND GET OUTTA MY FACE!

Link: You gotta stop watching adventure time -.-

Me: NUU ITS AWESOMEEEEEEE

Link: you know we stopped saying o oi scine a LOOOONG TIME!

Me: I know I prefer O.O better xD

Link: uhhhhh let's stick to da subjcet

Me: fine then *Dresses up like demon* pretend im demon :D

Link: is this nessassary?

Me: VERY!

Link:

Ahem.

Maniac...

Me: NO MY NAME IS DEMON OwO

Link: Demon -.-

I want to break up with you...

Me: *Sounding like demon* Whyyyy

Link: O.O

Well my heart is telling me to be with someone else...

Me: WHO?

Link: Saria...

Me: *Sound like a maniac again AND speaking zelda* B-BUT YOU CANT DATE HER SHE NEVER GROWS UP SO YOU WILL BE A 30 YEAR OLD MAN AN-

Link: ITS FANFICTION DOT NET ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!

Me: good point...

END OF FLASH BACCCKKKKKK

Demon: O-Okay...

Link: Don't get me wrong I enjoyed our time together...

Demon: It's fine... *Runs out*

Me: O.O

DRAMA-

Link: Not now zelda...

Me: NO DONT CALL ME ZELDA I PREFER MANIAC!

Link: -.-

Me:ehh

LOGGING OFF *running out*

Link: -.-

* * *

AFTER THE SET

Me: Demon...

Demon: Y-Yes?

Me: are you... crying?

Demon: Im not crying something got in my eyes

Me: Like they all say...

Demon: What do you want

Me: you know... I can easily tell that blue was only being nice to you 'cause he loves you

Demon: Wait a minute- Didn't he say the he was a girl back in 4X THE CRAZYNESS chapter?

Me: It... was a joke xD

Demon: I was about to say...

Me: anyways, I may not look like it but I can easily tell that blue LOVES you

Demon: wha

Me: I was walking him on the way home and I saw him kicking the tree mumbleing a few words...

Demon: Like?

Me: you shall find out... *backing away into darkness*

Demon: I CAN STILL SEE YOU

Me: NO U DONT

Demon: WTF? uhmm mabey the cucco burger's got to her brain again?

* * *

**EHHH SORRY DEMON IF I TYPED IT IN WRONG**

**DONT KILL ME I WAS JUST DOING MY THANG OwO**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**LOGGING OFF xD**


	57. COMFORT ZONE

**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I DUNNO WHAT TO SAY OuO**

* * *

Me: *watching the first episode of pretty cure on youtube * NO TURN AROUND! NOOOOOOOOOOO

Link: gross looks like... barfing rainbows...

Me: *stares at* O.O

Link: *Grabs laptop* Bad!

Me: NUUUU I NEED TO SEE DA SECOND ONEEEEEEE

Link: YOU CAN DO IT AFTER DA SHOW OwO

Me: F**K YOU

Link: THAT'S IT NOT CUCCO BURGERS FOR THE REST OF DA DAY!

Me: WAAAAA D'x

Link: Where's demon?

Me: uhm she didn't come in today...

Link: O.O

Me: MMMMMMHMMMMMM YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK HER HEART OwO

Link: sorry...

Me: Its fine...

Link: ITS LIKE OLD TIMES xDDDD

Me: I know.

Link: GIVE IT UP FORRRR

Me: FIERCE DEITY LINK!

Mask: ...

Link: were interviewing a mask?

Me: NOPE *puts mask on Links face*

Link: NOOOOOOO *turns into Fierce Deity*

Me: Hi Deity :3

Deity: -_-

Me: OH HAVE SOME PRIDE OwO

Deity: you anger easily. *smiling*

Me: H-HEY!

Deity: Ok fine princess i'll do it.

Me: WERE DID YOU GET PRINCESS?!

Deity: _**Zelda**_ maniac?

Me: OwO

Deity: Ok princess where is my interviews?

Me: I PREFER MANIAC THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Deity: *smirk* you know, your exacally like zelda.

Me: WH-WHAT?

Deity: Loud, crazy, and always making a yelling fest.

Me: SO NOT TRUE!

Deity: Then why are you yelling now?

Me: nevermind -.-

Deity: Good girl

Me: O / / O WTF?

Deity: There you go again.

Me: I DONT YELL ALL THE TIME!

Deity: Your doing it right now.

Me: ...

Deity: Also, I know you can do better grammar than that.

Me: I'm sorry.

Deity: Good. I think you spend to much time here. *looks at computer* And watching crappy anime.

Me: PRETTY CURE ROCKS!

Deity: Don't yell I'm right here.

Me: Sorry.

Deity: Come on.

Me: What?

Deity: let's go to Hyrule.

Me: B-but-

Deity: It's not a date besides, I know you have a girlfriend.

Me: Boyfriend... -_-

Deity: Vaati's a guy O.O

Me: DONT MAKE THAT FACE YOUR EYES CREEPS THE FU** OUT OF ME!

Deity: *leaning close to maniac* O.O

Me: AHHHHHHHH! *kicks Deity*

Deity: *dodge* You suck. :)

Me: H-HEY!

Deity: You see, your kicking is to predictable.

Me: O.O

*5 hours later of teaching Karate*

Me: Aw yeah!

Deity: Well I better get going now.

Me: Okay bye Deity *hugs*

Deity: *freaking out* Not the huggung type NOT THE HUGGING TYPE!

Me: O.O *lets go.*

Deity: Thank You.

Me: You don't like hugs?

Deity: They make me feel... uncomfortable...

Me: Aww you have to get used to it *hugs again :D*

Deity: O / / / O *takes off mask*

Me: Aww not it's just boring old Link. -_-

Link: SCINE WHEN DID YOU USE GRAMMAR?!

Me: Fierce Deity told me.

Link: Its-

Me: It's

Link: It's not like you al all...

Me: I can't change?

Link: Nevermind -_-

Me: Well I got to go *runs out*

Link: -_- Hey why is the camera still on? *turns off*


	58. LOTSA STUFF TO DO xD

**OMG OMG OMG**

**OKAY THERE WAS A RANDOM VIEWER WHO POSTED THAT**

**EVERYONE I INSPIRED IS COPYING MY INTERVIEWS**

**AND**

**NONE OF THEM ARE FUNNY**

**INCLUDING MINE!**

**WELL HERE IS SOMETHIN FOR YA**

**GO DIE IN A HOLE! OwO**

**OH AND DRIFTED DAISY WAS LIKE,**

_**"Hey mister/miss guest stop being mean people work hard on there Zelda interviews I'm one of those people if you don't think these story's are funny DON'T READ THEM!"**_

**THANKS DAISY xD**

**HAVE A CUCCO BURGER**

**...**

**ON SECOND THOUGHT**

**HAVE A COOKIE xD**

**OK IM DONE xP**

* * *

Me: LET'S DO A LITTLE RECAP WHILE I WAS GONE!

**1. WENT TO CAMP :)**

**2.** **SPENT I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY HOURS I HAD ON DA BUS I WAS TOO BUSY PLAYING STYLE SAVY WHICH IS STRANGLEY ADDICTING :D**

**3. WENT TO ANOTHER RIVERRRR (Was tubing week :D)**

**4. ATE LUNCH WHILE MURDERING ANTS D:**

**5. GOT IN DA RIVER**

**6. PADDLED FOR MY LIFFFEEE**

**7. BUMPED INTO SEVERAL ROCKS :D**

**8. DUMBBBB WAYSSS TO DIEEEEEEE**

**9. NEARLY FEEL OUT OF DA TUBE**

**10. IF I DID MY LITTLE SISTER WOULD LAUGH (What you thought I was the only child?)**

**11. SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIEEEEEE**

**12. GOT TO DA END**

**13. WAS HARDLY WET OwO**

**14. SANG A CONTRY SONG ON THE BUS**

**15. DROVE BACK TO ****OUR**** SCHOOL BUS**

**16. BATHROOM BREAK! :D**

**17. DIDN'T GO BECAUSE IT WAS GROSS :D**

**18. GOT BACK ON THE BUS**

**19. CHECKED MY PHONE FOR EMAILS**

**20. GOT A MEAN REVIEW**

**21. NEARLEY BROKE DA WINDOW**

**23. SHOWED IT TO MY SISSY**

**24. DIDN'T CARE OwO**

**25. GOT DAISY'S REVIEW**

**26. GOOD :D**

**27. I THINK RECAPS ARE POINTLESS BUT I DO IT ANYWAYS :D**

**28. SANG RADIOACTIVE ON THE BUS REALLY LOUDLY**

**Me: RADIOAVE! RADIOACTIVE!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Link: GET THIS POINTLESS RECAP OVER WITH!**

**Me: FINE OwO**

**29. GOT BACK TO DA YMCA**

**30. WASTE KOOL-AID FOR A PROJECT D:**

**31. ATE DA KOOL-AID**

**32. DIDN'T HAVE A PROJECT :D**

**33. WENT HOME**

**34. SHOWERED**

**35. DEMANDED FOR MEH PRALINES FROM MEH BIG SISTER (THERE IS 3 DAUGTERS FROM MEH FAMILY AND IM MIDDLE CHILD :D)**

**36. RECAPS ARE SOOO POINTLESS :D**

**37. GOT ON DA PEW PEW**

**38: HERE I AM!**

Link: THIS COMPLETES THE POINTLESS RECAP I JUST MADE UP AND IT'S CALLED

_**WHERE DA FU** HAD MANIAC BEEN ALL DAY?**_

Me: -_- really?

Link: Yes.

Me: WHERE THE FU** IS DEMON

Link: haden't come in -_-

Me: THAT TEARS IT!

Link: What?

Me: AFTER DA SHOW YOU GO STRAITTTT TO ASHLEE'S HOUSE TO APOLIGISE!

Link: You mean demon?

Me: SAME DIFF!

Link: O.O her real name is ashlee?

Me: DUH! WHO NAMES THERE KIDS THAT? ITS LIKE MY REAL NAME IS MANIAC!

Link: sorry..

Me: anyways.

Link: GIve it up for

Me: THE MOON FROM MM!

Moon: _O.O_

Link: It's so... creepy...

Moon: _hey link..._

Link: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Moon:_ i am always watching you link..._

Link: *pees in tights*

Me: EWWW

Moon: _maniac..._

Me: wat

Moon: _ya' know your not the first person to do da interviews..._

Me: I know I found dat out yesterday D:

Moon: _O.O_

Me: OKAY GET DA FU** OUTTA HERE!

Moon: _*floats away and breaks throgh roof*_

Me: -_- well thats OVER 9000 dollars out of my pocket.

Link: *walking in with clean JEANS!* Im backkk

Me: OMG YOUR WEARING JEANS!

Link: Yea I wanted to try something new.

Me: YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL MAN RIGHT NOW!

Link: O.O

Me: HERE PUT ON A STREET SHIRT *Gives*

Link: O.O *puts on*

Me: YAY YOU LOOK HUMAN :D

Link: OwO

Zelda: Hey gu- Oooo who's da cute guy :3

Me: Link -_-

Zelda: LINK HOW COME YOU NEVA CALL MEH OwO

Me: Grr *burns Zelda's dress*

Zelda: O / / /O AHHHHH

Dew: GOOD JOB- Wait A minute... FIREEEEEEE *runs away screaming like a maniac*

Me: HEY THAT'S MY THNG OwO

Dew: TOO BAD!

Me: OwO.

Ruto: *dressed up like Rihanna*

Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out  
Strip clubs and dollar bills I still got more money Patron shots can I get a refill? I still got more money Strippers goin' up and down that pole And I still got more money Four o'clock and we ain't going home Cause I still got more money Money make the world go round I still got more money Bands make your girl go down I still got more money Lot more where that came from I still got more money The look in yo eyes I know you want some I still got more money

Link: O.O whats a striper?

Me: *Kicks Link to strip club* THERE YA GO!

*Hearing screaming*

Me: *troll face*

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**********CHANGING DA RATING RIGHT NOW**

* * *

****** WELL THANKS RUTO**

******THANK TO YOU**

******I HAVE TO CHANG DA RATING OwO**


	59. KISS MY FOOT!

**EXTRA EXTRA!**

**EXTRA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Link: *walking up to demon's house and breaks in*

Demon: ROBBER *tackles link and ties him up*

Link: NO IT'S ME!

Demon: THAT MAKE IT WORSE *Kicks in groin*

Link: OWIES! *laying on floor crying*

Demon: Oh man up.

Link: Ok I came here to apoligise.

Demon: mhmmm.

Link:

ahem

Im sorry for breaking your heart... and for asking a maniac to help me. It's just I didn't had anymore feelings for you.

Demon: SO YOU HAD TO KISS SARIA?!

Link: *gulp* SHE WAS JUST...

Demon: *Slaps*

Link: *rubs cheek* okay im sorry for being a douche to you.

Demon: And?

Link: I hope we can forget about the past and be friends.

Demon: -_- Your forgiven

Link: wha?

Demon: I can't keep you forever and if I love you that much, I should let you be happy with the one you truely love. Besides, You and Saria will make a great couple :) And yes I love to still be friends with you :)

Link: *smiles* great

Demon: but first. Kiss my foot

Link: but-

Demon: *Kicks link to ground*

I said

kiss

my

foot

Link: T.T *kisses foot*

Demon: Ok im good :D

Me: *Appears out of nowhere* AND THAT COMPLETES IT SO NOW IN DA NEXT CHAP WE CAN ACUALLY INTERVIEW OwO


	60. OH SO SHE GET'S PAID?

**DEAR RADIO STATION,**

**Why must you play the same 5 songs every 10 minutes?**

**Sincerley,**

**Ciana.**

**OH WAIT**

**SORRY**

**WRONG THING xD**

* * *

Me: YAY POINTLESS RECAP TIME!

AHEM

ehhh I don't wanna do it...

Link: Good It's not like anyone pay attention to it -_-

Me: *forever alone*

Demon: Miss meh?

Me: DEMONNNNNNNN *tackles*

Demon: *screams*

Me: xD

Link: LADIES YOUR BOTH PRETTY

Me&Demon: ?.?

Link: *sweatdrop* nevermind.

Me: mhmmmm

Impa: Im here for my interview.

Me: Okay first Q: ho-

Link: DOES ZELDA PAY YOU?!/

Impa: why of course

Link: WTF?!

Me: Oooo Link!

Link: Ill be back *storms out*

Demon: Ohhh did you see that?

Me: I know xD

*Pretty cure on youtube turns on*

Me: OH CRAP *runs*

Demon: And Im left -_-

Impa: uhmm

Demon: Next Q: HOW DID YOU AND LINK ESCAPE?

Impa: Well Its quite simple. IM A NINJA!

Sheik: Lady Impa, Its time to go *Jumps out window of shame*

Impa: *follows*

Demon: ugh ninjas...

SIGNING OFF

* * *

**SORRY PPL**

**I JUST GOT HERE**

**AND IM TIRED OwO**


	61. BURRRRNNNNN

**HEY PEOPLE**

**I GIVE THIS CHAPTER CREDIT TO DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME**

**'CAUSE I LOVE FOUR SWORDS AT CAMP :D**

* * *

Demon: DO I HAVE TO INTERVIEW THESE CREATURES AGAIN?!

Me: *troll face* Yes you do

Demon: OwO

Link: Lets get this over with -_-

Parody Links (P links 'cause im too lazy to type)

Me: HEY CAN YOU REACT THE CAMP VIDEO?

Red: FU** NO!

Me: pleaaaaassseee?

P Vio: SURE THANG GIRLFRIEND!

Me: WTF?

*Stage appears*

Link: *Grabs popcorn* This is gonna be goooooodddd xD

*Legend of zelda Theme song plays*

P Vio: Okay GUYSSSSS did you finish setting up cammmppp?

P blue: *hugging deku plush toy thing* I set up the tent... over there... so I can DIE!

Demon: THATS NOT PART OF DA SCRIPT!

P red: STFU (Shut the F**k up)

Demon: O.O

P red: *clears throat* AND THE FIRE STARTED! FIRE *evil laugh* BURN BURN!

P Vio: O.O Okay... and I got the clothes washed up and hung up to dryyyyy, and I even put or inisals onto the chest it's just FAAAABOOOOOLLLLUUUUUSSSSS!

Me: *whispers to Link* Another Ghiri

Link: *whispers back* I knowww

P Red: HEY NO INTERUPING OwO

Me: SORRY!

P green: *hillbilly accent* Gosh I wonder what ganon up to...

P red: *points to P green* You never wondered that because YOU DON'T THINK!

P green: O.O *hat flies off due to red's yelling*

Old link from cartoons: Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me prince-

P red: YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!

P blue: what... about... this guy?

Shadow: Ill get you gadgets!

Dark Ezlo: SQUAAAAAK!

End

Me: *claps* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! :'D

Link: WHY AM I THE ANNOYING LINK THAT GOES WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!

Me: BECAUSE IT'S FUN!

Link: OwO

*stage turns back into studio*

Me: xD 1RST Q: P red, DO YOU LIKE FIRE?

P red: YESSS *burns studio*

Me: NOOOOO

Link: COME ON! *carring Demon*

Demon: GET CHO HAND OFF MEH I CAN WALK MYSELF!

Link: OH CALM DOWN!

Demon: OwO

Me: OH AND I DON'T GET CARRIED?

Vaati: *puts up maniac* Happy now?

Me: yes :3

P red: *sparta remix* BURNNNNN

*everyone runs out*

Me: NOOOOO THE STUDIO!

Studio: *explodes*

P red: IT WAS UGLY ANYWAYS

Me: *turns in a COMPLETE maniac* HISSSSSS *beats up P red*

p Red: *fighting me*

Me: U SON OF A ****H I WLL KICK YO A** AND BURN YOU TO THE MOTHA F****** GROUND AND KICK DA ASHES AND THEN LOCK YOU INTO A SAFE WITH RUTO IN IT AND I WILL LISTEN TO YOU SUFFERRRRRRRRRRR! AND THEN 10 YEARS LATER I WILL TAKE YOU OUT AND DUCT TAPE YOU TO KING ZORA'S BUTT YOU THE REST OF YOUR F*****G LIFE!

Everyone: O.O

Me: *burns P red to da ground, kicking the ashes, then throws him into a safe with ruto in it* THAT'S RIGHT *laughing like a phyco*

Demon: -_- *knocks Maniac out*

Me: x.x

Vaati: I think we all know a lesson here...

Everyone: **NEVER **** OFF A MANIAC O.O**

Link: Does that mean we have to call her "Zelda phyco?"

Demon: naw I like maniac better :)

Link: xD

Vaati: WIND MAGE

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: AND DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

All: **LOGGING OFF!**


	62. EWWWW TWINROVA! (Read at your own risk)

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**YEA I WAS GETTING A PERM FROM MY MOM**

**YEA DIDN'T GO WELL**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Me: OWWWWWWWW!**

**Mom: BE STILL YOUR KILLING ME *combs hair***

**Me: NOOOOOOOO!**

**END xD**

**SO ANYWAYS**

**READ THIS THANG xP**

* * *

Demon: So now what?

Me: DO IT DO IT DO IT!

Link: Maniac...

Me: GO ON A DATE WITH BLUE OR YOU SHALL SUFFERRRR

Blue (From Shadow's interviews:) YOU MAD!

Blue (From Demon's interviews:) O.O looks like we have girls to deal with -_-

Me: GET OUTTA HERE *throws them both out da window of shame*

Link: GIVE IT UP FOR *shudders* Koume and Kotake... AKA Twinrova

Kotake: Hello Link :3

Me: *discusted*

Demon: IS IT NESSASARY FOR YOU GUYS TO WEAR MAKEUP?

Kotake: I wanna impress my Linky

Link: EW EW EW!

Me: *laughing*

Demon: O.O

Link: TnT 1rst Q: Are you reletaves of ganondork?

Koume: You mean "dorf?"

Link: I know what I said

Koume: Okay linky :3

Link: Again I am really discusted by this...

Kotake: *giggling*

Demon: *discusted look on face*

Me: *gags*

Link: O.O next Q-

Kotake: WANNA GO MAKE OUT *kissy face*

Link: EW! EW! EWWWWW! *jumps out window of shame*

Me: O.O

Demon: O.O

Me&Demon: *backs away slowly*

Kotake OH WELL

Koume: IM KOUME!

Kotake: AND IM KOTAKE!

TWINROVA

**SIGNING OFF**

_and going to stalk linky OuO_


	63. Well we were SUPOSSED TO INTERVIEW THIS!

**HAIIIII**

**UHHHH**

**1. PINK**

**2. FLUFFY**

**3. UNICORNS**

**4. DANCING**

**5. ON**

**6. RAINBOWS :D**

* * *

Me: *Doing cup song* YOUR GONNA MISS ME WHEN IM GONEEEEEEE

Link: She just finished watching "Pitch Perfect" For da first time -_-

Me: Do you know da cup song is not origanoly by PP?

Link: IDC

Me: T.T

Demon: *walks in* I GOT DA CUCCO-

Me: *tackles* MINEEEEEEEEEEEE

Link: O.O

Me: *nom nom*

Link: :/

Demon: GIVE IT UP FOR DA GOLDEN CUCCO!

Me: *burp*

Link: U ATE IT?!

Me: no... *burps again and golden feathers comes out*

Link: U IDIOT!

Demon: *Whispers* she's secretly a fox

Link: *Whispers back* No wonder why she likes chicken...

Me: WHATCHA GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!

Demon: DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SHOUT?!

Me: YES!

Link: -_-

Me: so now what?

Demon: *Get's phone* Hey G. deku tree...

Me: LOGGING OFF!


	64. SISTERS!

Me: *crying* NOOOOO MIPPLE! MEPPLE!

Link: Yea she just finished watching the erm...

Me: 26th episode of pretty cure :'D

Demon: Your acually crying?

Me: I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONE FOREVER *still crying*

Link: Uhhh so the interviews?

Me: *wipes tears* sorry...

Vaati: *walks in* WHOA IT'S THE FIRST TIME I SAW MANIAC CRY *takes picture*

Me: OwO

Vaati: sorry xD

Me: HISSSSSSS

Laruto: My interviews?

Me: Sorry :D

Laruto: Why were you crying?

Me: I WAS WATCHING PRETTY CURE UNTILL SOME DIRTBAG TOOK MY PEW PEW

Link: *sweatdrops*

Laruto: OMG I LOVE THAT SHOW!

Drifted daisy: WOOOOOO :D

Link&Demon&Vatti: O.O

Me: Sorry got off topic again :D

Demon: 1rst Q: Are you the wind waker version of ruto?

Laruto: what makes you say that?

Me:

1. Sage

2. laRUTO!

Laruto: O.O *passes out*

Me: -_- can I have da pew pew back now?

Link: -_- *gives maniac computer*

Me: YAY! *watching pretty cure* THIS SHOW IS STRANGLEY ADDICTING (thanks daisy OwO)

Daisy: xD *watching with maniac*

Link: -_- *turns off camrea*


	65. This might be goodbye everyone

Me: ...

Link: whats wrong?

Me: A review...

Demon: What did it say!?

Me:

"I'm pretty sure that you've managed to break every site rule while simultaneously killing more brain cells than "My Immortal" and the CD-I games combined. Congratulations, you didn't just break the Internet, you blew it to smithereens."

Link&Demon: !

Me: I'm sorry...

Demon: YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT CANCELING THIS ARE YOU!?

Me: I might have to...

Link&Demon: !

Me: It's my fault.

Link: Ciana...

Me: I broke too many rules writing this fanfic T.T

Demon: WHERE IS THIS BIT**?

Me: I don't know...

Link: Bu- but you can't cancel...

Me: Bu-

Link: WHAT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! "Who cares? Sometimes on life you have to break a few rules."

Me: I never said that...

Shadow heroine of time: Yea you did.

FLASHBACK (Me and Shadow PM shadow hope you can remember this xP)

Shadow: hey Zelda maniac. I have another goody goody... Its on the 'Too late for your white horse to come around'

what should i do?

Me: DONT LISTEN  
Like i said sometime you need to break a few rules...  
like on my interviews!

END

Me: ...

Link: EXACALLY! THINK ABOUT DAISY, KAYLA, SHADOW, DEWFROST, DEMON, AND PROBABLY MANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO READS THIS?!

Me: I wasen't the first person to write a zelda interview...

Link: I DON'T FUC*ING CARE!

Demon: Link...

Link: YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE SOME DIRTBAG SAID THAT YOU THINK IT'S ALL OVER?!

Me: But I-

Link: SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

Demon: !

Link: IT WILL CRUSH ALMOST EVERY AUTHOR WHO READS THIS!

Me: ...

Link: IF IT WASEN'T FOR THIS YOU WOULD HAD NEVER MEET SO MANY AUTHORS! THERE MIGHT NOT BE DRITED DAISY'S INTERVIEWS OR KAYLA'S!

Me: I-I

Link: YOU MEET SO MANY COOL FRIENDS WHO LOVES THIS STORY AND NOW SOME DIRTBAG SAID THAT?

Me: *silent*

Link: YOU LOVE INSPIRING PEOPLE AND NOW IF THEY SEE THIS...

Me: S-sorry

Demon: I never saw Link like this...

Link: It's okay, im sorry for going hard on you...

Me: ...it's okay *walks out*

Link: Ciana...

Demon: *looks at camrea* Hey lovers of this fanfic, do you really want Maniac to cancel this?

Do you think Link went a **little** hard on her?

Please review.

Link: And if your the dirtbag who posted that...

Demon: Are you happy now?

Link: Too see that maniac

Demon: everyone

Link: To see that almost everone is hurt because of this?

Demon: Haden't you heard to term, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything all?"

Link: well that's all for now...

Demon: *looks at plate of NON EATEN cucco burgers* Gee she's that upset...

Link: signing off...


	66. Your words

AT MANIAC'S HOUSE

Me: *laying on bed* sigh...

Vaati: *breaks in*

Me: VAATI!

Vaati: Shut up and hand me the pew pew!

Me: O.O *hands*

Vaati: *loggs on to fanfiction* Look at all these reviews!

Reviews:

Demon Princess of Time:

O o O No... No... NO NO NOOOO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE ME LAUGH WHEN I'M HAVING A BAD DAY! IF YOU CANCEL THIS THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME! DON'T DO IT! THAT GUEST WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD FANFICS IF IT HIT THEM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! D'X PLEASE DON'T DO IT! You cancel your fic I die I die No more The Three of Legend No more The Three of Legend Disappointed fans Disappointed fans Guilty you Guilty you Miserable life!

Kayla Edwards:

DO NOT CANCEL OR I WILL CANCEL MY INTERVIEWS DO U REALLY WANT THAT?!

Me: *closes eyes* Kayla...

wooden rose:

please don't stop writing this! it's hilarious! :) i love it so much, don't let opinions like that get you down :)

Me: ... *reads more*

Triforcegirl212:

I will die if you stop writing this. DIE. Please keep on writing. For me and at least 200 other people.

Me: wow all these people...

darklantern12:

Who keeps posting those rude F-Ing reviews? You son of a monkeys uncle why don't you shut the fudger up and read? Or are you some old fart that can't laugh because you have no sense of humor? Take your crapy rules and shove them up your ***! And done... sorry to rampage Maniac.

Me: Darklantern too...

Vaati: And a PM from shadow...

Shadow: Mkay where is that mofo who told you that. No i dont want you to end your interviews. If you do i will stop my Interviews too. Im not going to do this if you arent. Maniac. There are duchebags in this world. ( find it funny how its trying to correct it to Debauchees) Anyway, I had a lot of hater reviews on my Girl who was trapped in a video game. Hon all you need to do is just ignore them. fanfiction is just for fun anyway. People dont need to be this rude. One of my reviews was being a ** to me and i just kept on going. I know its hard ive been there. But All you need to do is power through it. No matter what anyone says keep on truckin.  
But truely in the end it all comes down to your decision Maniac...

Do you want to quit what you love...?

Me: Of course not...

Vaati: Link was right you know... Quitting because of this... letting people down. What happend to the real maniac,

Me: *wipes tears* Im sorry vaati

Vaati: *smiles* That's my maniac :)

Me: *sits up* I feel much better now! I shouldn't let one hater get in my way! Not only that but I can't let my fans down! I don't care if most of my reviews are from the same people because that's all the support I need :) Thanks everyone!

Vaati: *grabs hand* Come on let's get back to the studio ;)

Me: *hugs Vaati* Thank you...

Vaati: Don't thank me thank everyone who supported you! *whispers to self* When did I get so cheesy?

Me: OKAY WHAT ARE WE WAITONG FOR?

Vaati: THERE SHE IS! ALWAYS USING CAPS xD

Me: YEA *eats cucco burger* IM SO HAPPY NOW :3

Both: *walks out*

MANIAC'S POV

These words...

will always be in my head...

_"I'm pretty sure that you've managed to break every site rule while simultaneously killing more brain cells than "My Immortal" and the CD-I games combined. Congratulations, you didn't just break the Internet, you blew it to smithereens."_

_"YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT CANCELING THIS ARE YOU!?"_

_"I broke too many rules writing this fanfic T.T"_

_"Who cares? Sometimes on life you have to break a few rules."_

_"hey Zelda maniac. I have another goody goody... Its on the 'Too late for your white horse to come around'_

_what should i do?"_

_"DONT LISTEN  
Like i said sometime you need to break a few rules...  
like on my interviews!"_

_"THINK ABOUT DAISY, KAYLA, SHADOW, DEWFROST, DEMON, AND PROBABLY MANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO READS THIS!"_

_"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE SOME DIRTBAG SAID THAT YOU THINK IT'S ALL OVER?!"_

_"IT WILL CRUSH ALMOST EVERY AUTHOR WHO READS THIS!"_

_"IF IT WASEN'T FOR THIS YOU WOULD HAD NEVER MEET SO MANY AUTHORS! THERE MIGHT NOT BE DRITED DAISY'S INTERVIEWS OR KAYLA'S!"_

_"YOU MEET SO MANY COOL FRIENDS WHO LOVES THIS STORY AND NOW SOME DIRTBAG SAID THAT?"_

_"YOU LOVE INSPIRING PEOPLE AND NOW IF THEY SEE THIS..."_

_Link..._

_"O o O No... No... NO NO NOOOO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE ME LAUGH WHEN I'M HAVING A BAD DAY! IF YOU CANCEL THIS THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME! DON'T DO IT! THAT GUEST WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD FANFICS IF IT HIT THEM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! D'X PLEASE DON'T DO IT! You cancel your fic I die I die No more The Three of Legend No more The Three of Legend Disappointed fans Disappointed fans Guilty you Guilty you Miserable life!"_

_Demon..._

_"DO NOT CANCEL OR I WILL CANCEL MY INTERVIEWS DO U REALLY WANT THAT?!"_

_Kayla..._

_"__please don't stop writing this! it's hilarious! :) i love it so much, don't let opinions like that get you down :)"_

_wooden rose..._

_"I will die if you stop writing this. DIE. Please keep on writing. For me and at least 200 other people."_

_Triforcegirl..._

_"Who keeps posting those rude F-Ing reviews? You son of a monkeys uncle why don't you shut the fudger up and read? Or are you some old fart that can't laugh because you have no sense of humor? Take your crapy rules and shove them up your ***! And done... sorry to rampage Maniac."_

_Darklantern..._

_"Do you want to quit what you love...?"_

_Shadow..._

"Maniac you comming?" Vaati smiled.

"Yes!" I called back running after him.

"Thank you everyone" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**AINT NOTHING GONNA BREAK MY STRIDE! *Dancing***

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**O.O WHEN DID I GET SO CHEESY?**


	67. AWW! A CUTE LITTLE WOLFY!

**HEY PEOPLE xD**

**READ KAYLA'S PM O.O**

***mentaly slaps myself* HOW DID I NOT THINK ABOUT THIS?**

**WHATEVER!**

**IMMA LET THIS ALL BLOW OVER NOW...**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Me: MHM NOW LET'S START THAT INTERVIEW ):)**

* * *

Me: HEY EVERYONE xD

Link: PUT YOUR JB COLLECTION DOWN DA TOILET FORRR

Demon: WOLF LINK!

Link: Wha?

Midna: *Throws stone at Link*

Link: NOT AGI- *epic transormation*

Me: Awwww hes so cute! :3

Demon: Ikr?

Wolfy: Grrrrrr

Me: *pets head*

Wolfy: *happyness*

Demon: 1rst Q: HOW IS THE BEETS?

Wofly: ? *tilts head to da side*

Me: THATS EVEN MORE CUTE X3

Wofly: OwO

Me: xD 2nd Q: How is it like being a wolf?

Wolfy: *speaking dog or whatever*

Midna: _Itchy, like all other dogs I get ticks! next thing you know people run away from me! Even the knights! Zelda HAS to get new knights!_

Me&Demon: O.O

Demon: Next Q: HOW CAN YOU BITE THOSE DISCUSTING MONSTERS?!

Wolfy: *wolfanisse*

Midna: Taste like chicken xD

Me: OMG I FORGOT POINTLESS RECAP TIME xD

Wolfy: GRRRRRRR

Me: xD

**1 WENT TO CAMP -_-**

**2. FOGOT TO BRING A SWIMSUIT**

**3. IS SCREWED**

**4. MADE HOMADE BUBBLES :D**

**5. SOME GOT IN MY MOUTH (don't ask)**

**6. SNACKS :3**

**7. HAD GRAPES!**

**8. WENT UPSTAIRS**

**9. ATE LUNCH**

**10. CHEETOS!**

**11. GOT ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

**12****. READ MY MANGA'S (Don't judge me OuO)**

**13. CHOBITS RULES!**

**14. BOOK WAS BETTER THAN THE ANIME xD**

**15. RADIO PLAYED _"Can't Hold Us"_ by Macklemore**

**16****. LIKE DA CEILING CANT HOLD US! :D**

**17. FEEL ASLEEP**

**18. WOKE UP AT AN AWESOME LAKE!**

**19. WELL IT WOULD HAD BEEN AWESOME BUT AMERICA FOUND THAT RESOURCE OwO**

**20. DIDN'T SWIM T.T**

**21. TALKED WITH SOME PEOPLE**

**22. PLAYED A HAND GAME :D**

**23. WON THE GAME (All you need is good reflex)**

**24. TALKED ABOUT TV SHOWS WITH CONSLERS AND OTHER CAMPERS!**

**25. TALKED ABOUT JUSTIN BEIBER SQUEEEEE!**

**26. CHECKED MY EMAILS!**

**27. GOT BACK ON DA BUS!**

**28. THE RADIO PLAYED _"As Long As You Love Me"_ By Justin Beiber**

**29. AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

**ILL BE YOUR PLATNUM**

**ILL BE YOUR SILVER ILL BE YOUR GOAT :D**

**30. RADIO PLAYED A DIRTY SONG**

**31. SANG IT OUT LOUD :D**

**32. NO ONE KNEW WHAT IT MEANT tee hee :3**

**33. GOT BACK**

**34. EWW BAKED CHIPS!**

**35. MOM CAME**

**36. WENT HOME**

**37. GOT ON DA PEW PEW**

**38. WROTE FANFICS!**

**39. HAD TO DO CHORES WHEN I WAS HALFWAY DONE WITH THIS! OwO**

**40. CAME BACK!**

Me: AND THAT COMPLETS THE RECAP CALLED,

**_WHERE DA FUDGE HAD MANIAC BEEN ALL DAY_?**

Link: *turns back into human*

Me: Aww no more cute wofly T.T

Demon: No watch this, *pushes Link to ground*

Link: WTH DEMON?!

Demon: *rubbing Link's stomache*

Link: *whine*

Demon: See? It has side affects OuO

Me: xD

Link: OwO

Me: Haha!

Demon: mkay I think it's a wrap everyone!

Me: YAY *runs out*

Link: Why she so happy?

Demon: whatcha mean?

Link: We we logg off she flips out

FLASH BACK

Me: WHY MUST THE DAY COME TO AN ENDDD T.T

Demon&Link: *looks at maniac, then at each other, then back to maniac*

END xD

Demon: oh yea right xP

Link: I thonk she's gotta date with vaati or something -_-

Demon: ehh I don't wanna stalk

Link: BUT WHAT IF THERE'S L-

Demon: MANIAC IS TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!

Link: Oops :3

Demon: But I don't wanna...

Link: PLEASE!

Demon: uhh...

CLIFHANGER!

ADIENCE DECIDES! (review too tell me)

Should I make Link&Demon stalk me or not?

**LOGGING OFFF!**


	68. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Link: PLEEASE!

demon: Fine but your buying me icecream after this

Link: DEAL! *in ninga coustume*

Demon: O.O

Link: Don't worry I got you one xP

Demon: Fine ill put it on...

Link: YAY!

Demon: *glares*

Link: O/ / /O SORRY ILL LOOK THE OTHER WAY! *looks away*

Demon: *Changing*

Link: YAY NOW LET'S GO! *Grabs demon and rans out*

_**IN HYRULE 'CAUSE ITS SO FUN!**_

Me: *Reading Daisy's reviews on phone, Then chokes* WTF LOOK AT WHAT SOME DIRTBAG SAID! *shows*

Vaati: O.O

Me: 1rst Me, Now daisy? what's next demon?

Demon: *in bushes with link* O.O *whispers to self* hope not.

Vaati: Well hater's should throw themselfs off a cliff right?

Me: I guess... *typing review*

Vaati: Don't worry ;)

Me: *smiles* okay :D

Demon: *playing mission inpossible theme song* xD

Me: Do you hear music?

Link&Demon: ! *turns off*

Vaati: ... Naw!

Me: xD

_**5 HOURS LATER O.O**_

Vaati: HAHA I WIN AGAIN!

Me: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING HOW TO USE A BOMBCHU!

Vaati: xD You mad bro?

Me: yes.

Vaati: Awww you anger easily :3

Me: OwO

Link: *whispers* when will they make out?

Demon: *sleeping*

Link: *puts whipped cream on hands, then wiggles feather over her nose*

Demon: *puts hand up to face* !

Link: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Demon: OwO *tackles Link*

Link: *attacking back*

Me: *looks in bushes*

Link: *pinning Demon to the ground* uhhh hey buddy

Vaati: My, my, my

Link&Demon: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Me: mhmmm

Demon: HISSS *tackles maniac*

Link: uhh girls-

Vaati: Guys rule number 36: NEVER interfear a girl fight!

Link: But-

Vaati: NEVER!

Demon: *Sitting on maniac* I WIN!

Me: HISSSSSSSS

Vaati: aww come on maniac *carries away*

Link: Cute...

Demon: Mission failed *plays mission impossible while retreating*

Link: O.O

* * *

**YEA THE DRIFTED DAISY THING IS TRUE**

**DAISY PLEASE DON'T CANCEL!**

**GOODBYE xP**


	69. ICE ICE BABY

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**PEOPLE OWO**

**SHUT UP CASIA!**

**DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**

**HISSS**

**O,O**

**PE HOLE?**

**PE POLE**

**FINE!**

**TWO EE'S!**

**PEE POLE**

**HAPPY?**

**SHEESH!**

**UHHH SORRY PEOPLE!**

**DEW IS BEING A FREAK!**

**OwO**

* * *

Me: **POINTLESS RECAP TIME!**

**1. YYYYYYYMMMMMMMCCCCCCCAAAAAAA**

**2. STUFF HAPPEND :D**

**3. WENT ON DA BUS IN WINTER CLOTHES XP**

**4. HOP ON DA MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

**5. HOBOS YELLED AT US :D**

**6. WENT TO DA RINK**

**7. FIRST TIME SKATING xD**

**8. SKATE!**

**9. HELD ON TO DA RAMP OuO**

**10. SKATES WERE LOOSE :D**

**11. NICE GUY FIXED IT :D**

**Dew: FELL INTO A SINK ;D**

**Me: LIES THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!**

**Dew: O.O**

**12. STILL HANGIN ON!**

**13. NEARLY KILLED A GUY *I WANTED TO SOOOO BADLY!***

**14. SAW PROS (hmf!)**

**15. LEFT**

**16. BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**17. WENT HOME**

**18. MY TABLET CAME IN DA MAIL!**

**19. GOT ON DA PEW PEW**

**20. HERE I AM!**

Link: -_-

Demon: nice...

Me: I STILL CAN'T SKATE

Link: *poofs them to a frozen lake*

Demon: WEEEEEEEE!

Me: NOO ICE! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

Dew: -w- gotta love the sent of ice in da mornin *skating*

Me: NOOOO *Clings onto linky*

Link: LET GO OF ME!

Me: NUUU

Tetra: Im here for my interviews *skates over to chair*

Link: *sits on chair*

Me: GAAA *Crashes into her chair*

Demon: *Holds in laugh*

Me: HISSSSSSSSS *sits on chair*

Demon: *sits* So first Q: HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH THESE PIRATES?!

Tetra: two words: Mouth. Wash.

Me: That's one word.

Tetra: No it's not!

Demon: Yea it is...

Tetra: OwO

Link: NEXT Q: WHY DO YOU LOOK SO CLEAN AFTER ALL YOU BEEN THROUGH?

Tetra: I wouldn't be talkin...

Me&Demon: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: OwO

Tetra: You mad bro?

Link: YEA!

Tetra: COME AT ME BRO!

Link&Tetra: *gets up, draws out swords, and fights*

Me: O.O

Tetra: AHHHHHHH *slips on ice*

Link: *points sword near her neck* I win :D

Tetra: OwO *Poofs*

Demon: O.O

Me: YAY!

Ice: *Breaks near demon*

Demon: OMI *Breaks through*

Me: DEMON!

Link: Don't worry, she will float back up

Me: YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY SKATES ARE?!

Link: ...

Me: *jumps in*

_**30 SECONDS LATER**_

Me: *Comes out* I.. got her...

Demon: X.X

Link: COME ON *Drags them both off da ice*

Me: ... *Falls to ground*

Link: MANIAC!

Me: ...

Link: *carries them both off da lake*

**3 HOURS LATER**

Demon: *wakes up near fire* Wha?

Link: *takles demon* DEMON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Demon: Whatcha mean?

Link: YOU FELL THOUGH ICE!

Demon: O.O

Link: YOU COULDVE DIED!

Demon: !

Link: *glomps demon*

Demon: Can't... breathe...

Link: Sorry *lets go*

Demon: Where maniac?

Link: *Points*

Me: ...

Demon: *waves cucco burger above face*

Me: *Wakes up, grabs it, and eats it* -w- mmmmmmmmmm

Tetra: HEY PEOPLE :D

Link: CAME BACK FOR MORE HUH?

Me: BREAK IT UP OR ELSE ILL SEND TACOCAT OVER!

Tetra: O.O *Poofs*

Me: **Zelda Maniac,**

**logging off**

**or whatever...**

* * *

**SO REMEMBER WHEN I NEARLEY CANCELED DA STORY?**

**WELL KAYLA GAVE ME THIS PM (She wanted meh to post it xP)**

**Dear Maniac,  
Im kinda late but I thought u needed this.  
"Im pretty sure-" key word, PRETTY "-you've managed to break every site rule-" What rules is the bastard talking about? "-while simultaneously killing more brain cells than 'My Immortals' than 'My Immortal' and the CD-I games combined-" 1: its not fuc*** possible to kill brain cells 2: while making about 500 people laugh their asses off "-Congratulations, you didn't just break the Internet-" NOT FUC*** POSSIBLE "-you blew it to smithereens." 1: NOT FUC*** POSSIBLE 2 Funny, I can still search things.  
Why the he** do these words affect u? As shown, they mean absolutely nothing. They were written by some bastard who doesn't know humor when he reads it. Maniac, THINK! This guy's probably envious! Maybe its a friend who's trying to get u to stop so something they wrote can get as popular as this. Not possible. Besides, it's ONE FUC*** REVIEW. Read all the others that say "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" or "LOLOLOLOLOLOL" or "OMG THIS IS AWESOME!" or "Thanks for writing this!" Think about Daisy! And me! And Shadow! And Demon! Who all have written our own interviews! Why? BECAUSE OF YOU! You inspired us! Just because some dirtbag wasn't, you're thinking about CANCELLING?! WHY?! It's just stupid to cancel because of ONE REVIEW! Also, that guy's stupid if he doesn't think the interviews are funny! Given he said you broke the rules, but don't you think that if you did, the SITE would have cancelled you? Just... THINK CIANA! (I went there!) How many people have read this? My guess is over 300. And just because they didn't review doesn't mean they didn't like it or thought it was stupid or thought you broke rules or anything.  
Point: WHY THE FU** ARE YOU LETTING A HUMORLESS DIRTBAG WHO DOESN'T KNOW A GOOD FUNNY STORY WHEN HE READS IT GET TO YOU?!  
You better not change your mind and cancel,  
Kayla AKA Jessica  
(You can call me Jessica) :)**

**Me: O.O**


	70. HOW CON YOU WEAR THAT?

**I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY THAT I WASEN'T UPDATING ANYTHING**

**THE INTERNET WAS DOWN AT MY HOUSE**

**THEN I WENT TO DEWFROST'S PLACE**

**BUT I WAS ON MY TABLET SO I COULDN'T WRITE D'x**

**BUT IM BACK ON THE WEB :'D**

* * *

Me: YES *running in and kissing the ground*

Demon&Link: WHERE WERE YOU?!

Me: THE INTERNET WAS DOWN I COULDN'T WRITE JACK!

Link: O.O

Demon: Well at least your back :3

Me: And guess what?

Link: What?

Me: I was looking at my documents and I have a misssing chapter

Demon: Really what was it?

Me: Remember when Daisy and shadow got a mean review?

Demon: Yea...

Me: Well I wrote a chap about it but i never posted it :3

Link: GIMMIE SNEAK PEAK!

Me: I'll just delete it now...

Link: NO!

Me: O.O

fine...

**SNEAK PEAK!**

Me: *Breaks through door*

Link: Hey mani-

Me: *Angry face* I got something to say...

Demon: O.O

Me: You two are dissmissed

Link&Demon: O.O *walks out*

Me: *deep breath* Listen, Remember when I said **IMMA LET THIS ALL BLOW OVER NOW...** On the chapter 67?

Well its still war

**END :D**

Demon: O.O

Me: I was that pissed...

Link: Oh...

Demon: REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE WHOLE THING!

Me: Anyways...

Link: PUT YOUR CUCCO BURGERS DOWN JB PANTS FOR...

Me: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! CUCCO BURGERS DON'T BELONG IN THERE! OwO

Demon: O.O

Link: Sorry?

Me: HISSSSS *throws Link out da window of shame*

Demon: O.O

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR...

Postman: MEEEE

Me: *Discusted face* HOW CAN YOU WEAR THOESE TIGHT SHORTY SHORTS?!

Postman: Uhm... it's fun and flexible *scwats*

Me: OH HEYYYYYYYY NOOO *tackles*

Postman: NOOOOOOOOO

Demon: O.O

Me: *Puts on MAN shorts* BETTER!

Demon: Dang woman...

Link: IM BACCCCKKK

Me: Hello did you enjoy the fall?

Link: OwO

Me: OuO

Demon: (?.?)

Me: 1rst Q: WHY DOES YOUR VOICE SOUND LIKE THAT? (OwO)

Postman: WHAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM ON HOW I ROLL

Me: YEA I WANT TO KNOW WHY MUST YOU STALK LINK 24/7?

Postman: That's for me to know, and for you to find out... *Backs away*

Me: WRONG WAY!

Postman: SHUT UP I GOT THI- *backs out window of shame*

Me: *Slaps forhead*

Link: OuO

Demon: Maniac...

Me: Yes? :3

Demon: HOW CAN YOU GO TO BED AT LIKE 2:30 IN THE MORNING AND WAKE UP AT 9:30?

Me: SLEEP IS FOR CHUMPS

Link: *knocks maniac out* There that's better :3

Demon: U CRAZY MAN!

Link: xP Let's go raid the cucco burger stash

Demon: SHE WILL KILL US!

Link: WE WILL BLAME JUSTIN BIEBER!

Demon: O.O Let's go xP

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: AND DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Both: **OVER AND OUT!**


	71. Problem with guests (MISSING CHAPTER)

Deleted The Chapter!


	72. MEET THE AUTHOR 4

**hey people**

**IM FREAKING OUT!**

**I LEFT DA PHONE CHARGER AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE D: IM SCREWED**

**ANYWAYS**

**ENJOY DA CHAPTER :D**

* * *

Me: AWESOMEEEEE!

Link: What?

Me: I JUST WENT TO SEE DISPICABLE ME 2!

Link: OH AND I DIDN'T GET TO COME?

Me: NOPE! *nomming on popcorn* nummy -w-

Vaati: MANIAC THE CUCCO BURGERS WERE STOLEN!

Me: WHO DID IT OwO

Demon&Link: *whistles*

Me: *Glare*

Demon&Link: O.O IT WAS HIM *points to JB*

JB: O.O

Me: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS BEGONE FOUL BEAST! *Using magic*

JB: O.O *Poofs*

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Demon: Anyways,

Link: GIVE MONEY TO PEWDIEPIE FOR...

Me: COLIN!

Colin: H-Hey Ciana *Pronouncing it as KEE-UH-NA*

Me: *Face palm* Its Ciana as in SEE-AW-NA

Colin: Ciana? (SEE-AN-A)

Me: JUST CALL ME MANIAC!

Colin: S-sorry

Link: *Whispers* He has stage fright

Me: DON'T WORRY COLIN

Demon: ONLY LIKE 500 PEOPLE ARE WATCHING :D

Colin: GAAAAAAAA! *Runs of set*

Me: -_- great now he has pee running down his leg...

Demon: *Falls over laughing*

Link: YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT DEMON!

Demon: I was feeling evil today OuO

Link: OwO

Me: LADIES LADIES YOUR BOTH PRETTY!

Link: IM A GUY

Me: WITH THOESE TIGHTS ON NO YOU AINT!

Demon: BUUUUURRRRRRNNNN!

Link: HISSSSSSSSSSS

Me: xD

DarkLantern12: SORRY PEOPLE TRAFFIC WAS BAD

Me: AND GIVE IT UP FORRRR

Dark: THEY ALREADY KNOW IN HERE!

Me: Oops :3

Demon&Link: *face palm*

Me: xD

Demon 1RST Q: What's your favorote Zelda charater?

Dark: I would say Skull Kid, mainly because he's similar to me, a kid who grew up alone until he met some awesome people and became friends with them.

Link: HE'S A FREAKIN DIRTBAG!

Dark: To you he is :3

Link: OwO

Demon: I LIKE THIS GUY xP

Me: ME TOO

Dark: why thank you xD

Link: -_- SECOND Q: ON A SCALE 1 TO 10 HOW CRAZY IS MANIAC FOR CUCCO BURGERS?

Dark: About 12

Me: NO IM NOT *eating cucco burgers*

Demon: Uh huh...

Me: QUIET YOU OwO

Demon: OuO NEXT Q: who is better Zelda or midna?

Zelda&Midna: *leaning close to dark* O.O

Dark: O.O I would say Midna because she can actually help you in combat, where as all Zelda can do is shoot a bow. And she can hardly hit the side of a barn in Twilight Princess.

Midna: HAHA EAT DEM APPLES!

Zelda: GRRR *tackles midna*

Me: GET OUT OF HERE! *Throws them out da window of shame*

Link demon Dark: O.O

Me: NEXT Q: What do you think about the mean reviews us authors are getting?

Dark: the mean reviewers, they're just jerks, even if they did report you, the administration of the site wouldn't do anything. These types of stories are everywhere and to ban people who write them would be causing the visit rate of the site to drop at least 60% if not more because people would be unwilling to participate on the site due to the stories they enjoy being removed.

Every author: O.O

Dark: Mhm...

Navi: YOU STILL HAVE TO LISTEN AND BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Dark: BEGONE FOUL BEAST! *using Anti-Navi spray*

Navi: NOOOOOO *dies*

Dark: YESSS DIE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Postman: YAY! *running around naked covered in peanut butter*

Everyone: O.O

Link: O.O *covers Maniac's and Demon's eyes*

Dark: *Scarred for life*

Me: ZELDA MANIAC *Eyes are still covered*

**CALLING THE COPS!**

* * *

**OKAY POSTMAN THAT WAS NOT ATRACTAVE!**


	73. 4TH OF JULY PART 1

Me: *Watching Angel Beats on Netflix* O.O

Link: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND ANIME?

Me: Everything...

Demon: GUYS GUYS GUYS!

Me: WHAT?

Demon: IT'S DA 4TH OF JULY!

Me: OMG *Gets OVER 9000 fireworks*

Link: LET'S DO IT IN HYRULE :D

ME: Why not here?

Demon: Because the studio is in texas -_-

Me: WHO CARES WE DO IT ANYWAYS :D

Link: *Drags Maniac into portal*

AT HYRULE

Me: LET'S LIGHT THEM FIREWORKS!

Demon: It's still daytime -_-

Me: Fudge...

Link: COME ON LET'S DERP OF WHILE WE CAN!

MANIAC'S POV

"WEEEE!" I yelled running through castle town. Everyone is getting ready for T4OJ Red, White, and Blue were everywhere! First thing I should do- GET THEM CUCCO BURGERS! I ran up to the stand and ordered 50 cucco burgers (Im on a diet *Shifty eyes*)

"Maniac, you can't stay away from them, admit it" Link said walking over to me.

"Can so!" I yelled Eating on cucco burger.

"Then why are you eating one now?" Demon asked walking up to us.

I got silent and walked away.

"MANIAC WAIT! SOMEONE STOLE OUR FIREWORKS!" Link shouted.

What?! Wasen't Link keeping them in his tiny bag that somehow hold all his weapons?

"WHAT?! WE NEED THEM TONIGHT!" I yelled panicking saying a string of swear words

NO ONES POV

"Link! you were holding on to them!" Demon yelled slapping Link. Link screamed in pain after that. "Well I don't know how they got stolen!" He yelled. Next thing you know, Link and Demon were having an argument. "Guys stop fighting!" Maniac yelled after calming down. "Yea Demon!" Link teased. "Do you want me to hit you again?" She hissed. Maniac face palmed after that. It was 3:30 and the trio had no idea who stole the fireworks. "Hey guys!" Vaati smiled behind them. Maniac screamed his name and gave him a surprise hug. "Guys now is not the time for making out we have missing fireworks to find!" Link yelled. Vaati's face turned pink while maniac was laughing nervously. "I know who took them." Vaati said. "WHAT? WHO?" Thae three yelled.

"It was...Navi"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**NAVI STOLE OUR FIREWORKS *gets anti navi spray***


	74. 4TH OF JULY PART 2

SCRIPT FORM!

Me: WHERE IS THAT MOFO SO I CAN GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!

Vaati: In the forest

Me: TAKE US THERE *Get water gun full of ANTI NAVI!*

Demon: HEY I WANT ONE!

Me: *Hands Demon one* There

Link: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Me: Sorry Linky I only have 2 :3

Link: OwO

Demon: tee hee :3

Link: *Gets sword* Im good OwO

Vaati: *Teleports them all to the forest*

Me: Here we are!

Demon: *Turns around* Maniac...

Me: Not now Demon we need to look for n-

Demon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Link: *Turns around to see Demon gone* O.O

Me: SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL SHES DEAD!

Link: Calm down she probably got lost... Again -_-

Me: Okay...

4:50 pm

Me: UGH NO SIGN OF DEMON OR NAVI OwO

Link: I know -_-

Me: *tummy growls*

Vaati: Ill go get something to eat...

Link: WAIT A MINUTE CAN'T YOU TRACK DOWN DEMON AND/ OR NAVI?

Vaati: No I only know the location -_-

Me: IN HUNGRY OwO

Link: Ill go -_- no Lemons while im gone

Me: *whacks link upside the head*

Link: T.T *walks out*

Me: So... Vaati...

Vaati: yes?

Me: How is-

Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: LINK!

Vaati: Well find him promise.

Me: Okay *Hugs Vaati*

Vaati: Come on its almost time

Me: Okay.

IN DARK PART OF FOREST

Me: Sure is dark right Vaati?

...

no resonse

Me: VAATI?

Someone: MANIAC!

Me: ! *Running* HOLY MOTHER OF-

MANIAC'S POV

OH MY GOD!

A million navis are just in front of my face! And there's Demon, Link, And Vaati locked up, all of them passed out (Mabey because of navi -_-)

NOW IM REALLY PI**ED!

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled.

"FIREWORKS ARE DANGEROUS AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! AND FOR KILLING OVER 9000 NAVIS!" They all said at the same time.

"WELL YOUR SO ANNOYING EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" I screamed feeling fangs coming out of my mouth.

"NAVI NUMBER 700,462 FIRE!" Navi number 1 yelled.

Navi numer 700,462 got out a gun and started shooting me. My nose twitched at the sight of it.

Gun?

Is that a gun?

Gun?

GUN?

I ran up to the navi super fast and snatched it away.

"PREPEAR TO EAT MY SHORTS!" I yelled laughing like a maniac. I was shooting like nothing even matters.

5 minutes later all the navis are dead except for navi number 1

"YOU WILL PAY!" She yelled flying away. Darn I missed her! Oh well. I got the key from dead navi number 268,657 and unlocked the cage holding in Demon, Link, and Vaati.

"Guys wake up!" I yelled shaking them awake. Demon woke up and tackled me to the ground. "OH MY GLOB IT WAS HORRIBLE. THEY WERE NAGGING US TO DEATH!" She cried hugging me. "HEY MOVE IT ITS MY TURN!" Link yelled hugging me. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME IM HER BOYFRIEND!" Vaati whined.

That night we burned all the navis and set our fireworks up into the sky. Vaati made us cucco burgers, Demon worked on the fireworks, and Link and I were burning navis. It was the best 4th of July, ever! (Did I metion that WE BURNED DA NAVIS WOOOOOOO!)

* * *

**AHHH HAPPY ENDING :D**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY GUYS!**


	75. DEMSHAKAYDAINIAC FOREVA!

Me: I can't believe this...

Link: What?

Me: Shadow finished her story T-T

Demon: Wha?

Me: *Looks up* we really are the DemShaKayDaiNiac aren't we?

Demon: Your not thinking about canceling are you?

Me: *wipes tears* Why would I do that? This was the reason we got into this. Demon, Daisy, Kayla, and Shadow. If I delete this story, I would be throwing away history here :)

Demon: *Pats back* I know...

Link: Didn't Daisy canceled hers?

Me: Yea... Daisy can't quit just because shadow finished but y'know? I can't do anything about it 'cause I'm not the boss of her so she can do anything she wants.

Link: wait, Daisy from Mario

Demon: *whacks Link upside the head* Idiot...

Link: T-T

Me: I guess I should make thoughts on everyone (I was planning to do it at chapter 99 but whatever)

Link: The first assistant I ever had. He can be a idiot sometimes but he is like a brother to me.

Demon: My first Internet friend I ever had! She can be crazy sometimes but shes really a good friend. Even though she and Link, her ex- boyfriend fight a lot, they are still good friends ;)

Daisy: The first person who I inspired, she is one of kind. She has a great sense of humor and is a helpful person.

Kayla: The person who helped me get over a review, thanks to her, nothing can break me! She is kind and strong. With her brain, she can be a great leader ;)

Shadow: She was like a sister to me, I will never forget her interview when she finished it. She was the first to mention the DemShaKayDaiNiac I can tell that she is really smart, cool, and funny too :)

Vaati: He's pretty nice, for a villain I guess. He's trying to be a good guy, even though I slap him when he does something wrongs :)

Ruto: CRAZY MAN CRAZY!

And that completes it! I'm ending the story at the 100th chapter so don't worry 'cause it will be a long time till then ;)

* * *

Me: Now since that's over with.

Demon: GIVE IT UP FOR...

BATREAUX! (Skyward sword, Demon, Skyloft -_-)

Batreaux: Hey people :3

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON!

Demon: OH I SEE HOW IT IS

Me: I love you :3

Demon: OwO

Me: OuO

Link: GUYS!

Me: sorry 1rst Q: What do you do for fun?

Bat: Eat children

ME&Demon&Link: O.O

Bat: num num num num num!

Me: FREAK *Runs out screaming*

Bat: that's right YALL LOOKING AT DA BEST DEMON HERE!

Demon: OH REALLY?

Link: Ooooooo

Bat: Yup :3

Demon: *Turns into a Demon and attacks Bat*

Bat: HISSSS *fighting back*

Me: I GOT DA KOOL- AID!

Bat: YAY *Grabs it and runs away*

Demon: O.O *Turns back into human* What the...

Link: I don't know

Me: /(?.?)\

Link: uhhh that's a wrap now

HERO OF HYRULE

DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

AND ZELDA MANIAC

**OVER AND OUT!**

* * *

**A.N No one can break the DemShaKayDaiNiac EVER!**

**VOCALOID RULES AND IS NOT HIGH PITCHED ROBOTS THANK YOU VERY MUCH OwO**

**okay I'm done :3**


	76. CREEPYEST INTERVIEW YET!

**SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!**

**DAISY REVIEWD SAYING THAT WE MADE OUR ACCOUNTS ON DA SAME DAY!**

**TALK ABOUT LUCKY :3**

**CUCCO BURGERS FOR EVERYONE! (You better enjoy it 'cause I'm never doing that again OwO)**

* * *

Me: Now give it up for...

Link: DAMPE!

Grave: ...

Me: Nice to see you too :3

Link: Uhh maniac?

Me: 1RST Q: How is it like in the grave?

Grave: ...

Me: That's nice to hear

Link: MANIAC!

Me: SHH LINK YOUR BEING RUDE!

Link: *Smacks forehead* HES DEAD!

Me: LINK HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!

Grave: ... *Poofs*

Me: SEE HE RAN OFF CRYING!

Demon: HEY PEOPLE

Link: WHERE WERE YOU?!

Demon: In the bathroom *whispers* I was really raiding the cucco burger stash

Me: O.O *close*

Demon: hey buddy...

Me: HISSSSSSSS

Demon: SWEET MOTHER OF DIN! *Runs away*

Me: GET BACK HERE! *Chases*

Link: girls -_-


	77. LET'S TALK ABOUT FOOD!

Me: *Running in breathing fire* HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Link: What?

Me: I ATE TOO MUCH JALAPENO DIP!

Demon: It can't be that spicy -_-

Me: THEN EAT THIS *Hands dip and spoon*

Demon: Where's the chips?

Me: I ran out...

Demon: Oh well *eats super fast* O.O FIREEEEEEEEEE *Breathing fire*

Link: Gimmie that! *Eats*

Me&Demon: Wait for it...

Link: O.O HOT! *Breathing fire*

Me: IKR!

Ciela: Interview?

Me: CIELA EAT THIS DIP!

Ciela: O.O *Eats* ... Tastes good

Me&Demon&Link: WTF?

Ciela: Oh you guys are just sissys

Me: I guess I put too much jalapeno in it -_-

Ciela: Nope it;s just enough OuO

Demon: OwO

Me: So 1rst Q: Are you anything like navi?

Ciela: OH GODDESS NO!

Demon: Good...

Link: What do you mean?

Demon: Nothing...

Me: 2ND Q: Whats your favorite food?

Ciela: NAVI BURGERS *Pulls out*

Me: OHHHH *eats* O.e *Twitch* It's... really... good...

Demon: LEMMIE TRY *Grabs one and eats it* O.O *Runs to bathroom*

Link: O.O *Too scared to eat it*

Daisy: HEY GUYS!

Ciela: TRY A NAVI BURGER!

Me: DONT DO IT!

Daisy: *Shrugs* Oh well *Eats one* O.e *Runs to bathroom*

Ciela: TASTY ISNT IT?

Me: *Vomits*

Ciela: OMG GROSS!

Link: *Runs away screaming*

Me: O.e

Ciela: HEY CAMREA MAN TRY ONE! *Hands*

Camera man: *Eats* ... *Dies*

* * *

**WHAT HAPPEND TO KAYLA EDWARDS?!**


	78. MEET MY OC!

Me: *recovering from navi burger* Okay im good...

Demon: *Still sick* yuck..

Link: You should get home Demon -_-

Demon: NU IM FINE!

Link: Navi. Burger.

Demon: *Runs to the bathroom of ghiriness (I just made that up IN A FLIPPING GENIUS!)

Me: Yea she didn't take it to well...

Link: Since when did we have the Bathroom of Ghiriness?

Me: Ghirihim came by one day and decorated the bathroom to make it FABOLUUUUUOOS!

Link: O.O

Me: Anyways

Link: HOLD ONTO YOUR BEEF FOR...

Me: JADE STARLIGHT FROM STARLIGHT SWORD! (My Oc story thank you very much OwO)

Jade: Hello :3

Me: 1rst Q: How is it like in the world of Zelda?

Jade: *Shrugs* Im quite cool with it -_-

Link: O.O

Jade: Hi Link! :3

Link: Hello

Me: IM SENSING SOME KIND OF LOVE CONNETION HERE!

Jade&Link: MANIAC!

Demon: IM BACK FROM THE BATHROOM OF GHIRINESS- AND THE SOAP IS AWESOME!

Me: O.O

Demon: Hi Jade :3

Jade: Hello?

Me: NEXT Q: Care to tell us your DREAM!

Jade *Shifty eyes* Dream? What dream?

Me: Uh huh...

Jade: OwO

Link: Mhm...

Demon: IM SENSING SOME KIND OF L-

Jade: QUIET YOU!

demon: OwO YOU DEMON!

Me: Demon, YOU ARE A DEMON!

Demon: Oh yea :3

Jade con I go?

Me: NO!

Jade: -_-

Link: Soo your a poet?

Demon: I TRIPPLE DOG DARE YOU GUYS TO KISS!

Jade: WTF? O / / /O

Link: *blushing* I hate you demon

Demon: hmf *Walks behind jade*

Link: So-

Demon: NOW MANIAC *Pushes Jade*

Me: *Pushing Link* :3

Link&Jade: *kiss*

Me: HA!

Jade: O.O *passes out*

Link: ...

Demon: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Eats cucco burger*

Me: Demon

Demon: Yes :3

Me: That's a navi burger

Demon: O.O *running back to bathroom of ghiriness*

Me: Poor demon

ZELDA MANIAC

SIGNING OF-

Link: MANIAC *Tackles*

Me: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	79. DONT BE A SQUIDWARD LINK! OwO

Me: YESSSSSSSS CELABRATION TIME!  
Link: What for?

Me: I GOT 10,068 VIEWS!

Demon: YAY

Me: WE SHALL PARTY TILL WERE PURPLE!

Patrick (From spongebob): I LOVE BEING PURPLE!

Link: And now a story from Patrick...

Patrick: It's called the ugly barnacle!

Once upon a time

There was a ugly barnacle

he was so ugly that everyone died

The end

SpongeBob: That didn't help at all Patrick T.T

Me: YUP YOU SPECAL HOST FOR DA CHAPTER TODAY IS SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK!

SpongeBob: YAY!

Link: Oh great:

Demon: DONT BE A SQUIDWARD LINK!

Link: OwO

Me: Now give it up for...

Ruto: ME!

Demon: NO IT WAS MAKAR FROM WW

Ruto: he said he coulnt come in today

**SOMEWHERE ON THE HIGHWAY!**

Makar: *Tied up with a rope* MMMM MMMF!

**BACK IN THE STUDIO**

Patrick: It's a fishy OuO

Link: *Face palm*

Me: DONT BE A SQUIDWARD LINK!

Link: OwO

SpongeBob: WE NEED SOME MUSIC IN HERE! *Playing music*

Music: OH IM A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH

YOUR A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH

WERE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH

GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!

Link: WTF?

Ruto: LINKYYYY *tackles*

Link: NOOOO

Demon: GEE LINK KISS HER CHEECK AND SHE WILL FAINT!

Link: T.T *Kisses ruto cheek*

Ruto: EEEEEEE *Fangirl squeal* *Faints*

Link: YAY

SpongeBob: Seems fishy *SpongeBob laugh*

Link: OwO  
Me&Demon: DON'T BE A SQUIDWARD LINK!

Link: OwO

Partrick: *Patrick laugh*

Link: JUST END IT!

SpongeBob: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Patrick: PATRICK STAR!

Link: hero of hyrule... -_-

Me: DON'T BE A SQUIDWARD LINK!

Link: OwO

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: ZELDA MANIAC

?: AND TACOCAT!

Everyone: O.O

Tacocat: SIGNIN OFF!

* * *

**OKAY WHO PUT THE TACOCAT IN THE STUDIO, AGAIN?**


	80. DEW IS IN LOOOVVE

Me: DEWWWWWW

Dew: i like hobos

Link: O.o

Me: HEY DEW HAD YIU HEARED LF NAVI BURGERS!

dew: no but they sound delicious

Me: *hands dew a navjBurger*

Dew: *eats* -w- nummy

Demon: eww

Dew: I froze my taste buds

Me*calls in fire bender*

Fire bender: * thaws out dews taste buds*

Dew: still nummy

Me: you know that you just grossed out 200 people

Dew: *walks in bathroom of ghiriness* *stays in there for five minutes* *walks out* ahhthat's better

Vaati:did you just puke?

Dew: no...

Vaati: I CAN READ YOUR MIND DEW!

Dew: ...

Me: NOW GIVE IT UP FOR THE HAND IN THE TOILET.

Dew: wait it was there?

Hand: *covered kn vomit* dat a**...

Dew: OwO

Everyone: O.o

Hand: *slaps dews butt*

Dew: OH HECK NO! *censored*

Me: o.o

Taco cat: HEY GUYS

Me: WHEN WILL WE GET RID OF THE TACOCAT INVASION IN TH STUDIO?

DEW: *eating taco cat* what?

Link: o.k

Demon: SOMEONE STOE THE NICE SOAP FROM THBATHROOM OF GHIRINESS!

Link: now is not the time...

MeWHATEVER

Fierce D link: hey guys

Dew: O / / /O *faints*

Me: OOOOOOOO DEWS GOTTA A CRUSH ON FIERCE!

Demon: *whispers stalkingtime*

Me: FIERCE TAKE DEW ON A DATE! *Gets bazooka*

Fierce: fine...

Me: YAY *gets in ninja costume*

Zelda maniac

Out!


	81. LOVE NINJAS GO!

**HEY PEOPLE XD**

**SO I GOT TONS OF REVIEWS FROM THOMAS AKA KIRBY :D**

**"i like this fanfic :P. last time i was reading these was like 5 weeks ago I LOVE THE FUNNY :) anyway have fun making more fanfics"**

**THANK YOU I WILL xD**

**"hi it me again the guy that said i like this fanfic and I LOVE THE FUNNY yeah my name is Thomas but don't hunt me down :3 anyway i tiz writing this at 11:00 p.m. i just read the 80 page so yeah ... STILL DON'T HUNT ME DOWN OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ›:("**

**xP don't worry im too lazy to hunt you down**

**"hi it is me again Thomas :3 i have 2 q's q1 what game is demon from and q2 WHO THE HE** IS DAISY is it daisy from mario or random person. that it now answer them**

**O.O tee hee**

**Demon princess of time (Demon for short) Is just an author, so is daisy (Not daisy from Mario :D)**

**"sorry to bother you so much (not really) but i want to join your fanfic thing but i don't know how to be funny like you but i don't have a facebook acount or twitter so yeah... anyway if i can't join dat ok ceep up the funny fanfic (if you make your fanfics late don't worry sometimes i stay up late to read them :) )**

**xD Its takes skill**

**Jk I JUST USE RANDOMNESS AND CAPS! :D**

**"hi maniac it is me Thomas i'm going to call myself Kirby827 cause i love kirby games and i was born on Aug 27 so yeah :P plus make more fanfics i am dying to see at least 1 new page and don't stop making fanfics if another dumb a****l says you broke rules just ceep writing dem :)"**

**OKAY NOTHING SHALL STOP ME!**

**HAVE A CUCCO BURGER *Burp***

**oh noes...**

* * *

Me: *wearing love ninja outfit* They left the studio... They will go out at 3:00 *Shifty eyes*

Demon: Really?

Me: Yes NOW WEAR THIS LOVE NINJA OUTFIT!

Demon: Why is it black with a PINK heart on it -_-

Me: WELL SORRY THEY RAN OUT OF RED ONES OwO

Demon: OwO

Link: Explain why do I have to go stalking?

Me: THE MORE THE MERRIER :D

Link: Im not wearing this

Me: Yes you are

Link: NO

Me: YES *Tackles*

Demon: O.O

Link: I feel girly

Me: HEY I GOT YOU A BLUE HEART

Demon: OH REALLY

Me: ITS A BOYS OUTFIT CALM YOURSELF *Puts on ninja mask*

Demon: So where are we going?

Link: *Reading Dew's diary* Snow peak (**SNOW PEAK IS THE SNOW MOUNTAIN FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS OwO**)

Me: Of course... -_-

Demon: What if they went to death mountain O.o

Link: *Shrugs*

Me: Its 2:40 ninjas, MOVE OUT!

*Mission impossible theme music plays*

AT SNOW PEAK!

Me: *Turns off music*

Demon: Shh

FD: hey Dew...

Dew: Hello :3

FD: Come on I wanna show you something

Dew: Okay _He's not cold or anything?_

FD: *drags dew away*

Dew: _Must... not... faint_

Me: _OMG SHE IS BLUSHING MUST NOT SQUEAL!_

**_SOMEWHERE ON SNOW PEAK_**

FD: here we are!

Dew: Steep hill?

FD: *Gets snowboards*

Dew: YAY *Grabs one and goes down*

Demon: *In tree* Cute...

Link: it's cold...

Me: come on *Jumps trees*

Demon: O.o

**2 HOURS LATER AFTER PLAYING IN THE SNOW**

Dew: That was f-

FD: *kisses dew*

Dew: O/ / /O_ HOLY CUCCO BURGERS FOR THE SAKE OF DIN DONT FAINT!_

FD: see ya *walks away*

Me: *Squeal*

Dew: MANIAC!

Me: *Fall out trees* Oops :3

Dew: OwO

Link: AHHHH *Falls out trees*

Me: O.O

Link: *Falls on maniac*

Me: O.O

Demon: *Jumps out and lands safely* O.o MANIAC AND LINK!

Link: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Dew: YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON ME?!

ME: PSH NO

Dew: Then why are you wearing a love ninja outfit THEY ARE MEANT FOR STALKING COUPLES OwO

Demon: RETREAT! *Jumps back to trees*

Me: *Pushes Link off* WAIT FOR ME! *Jumps after*

Link: ME TO-

Dew: Link? *grabs arm*

Link: *Gulp*

SOMEWHERE IN HYRULE

FD: *vomits*

END :D

* * *

**LOL POOR LINK OuO**


	82. YAWN!

Me: *watching anchorman while typing this* O.e

Demon: why?

Me: my big sister uhhh leaf (not saying real name) is watching it.

Link: *walks in scarred*

Demon: OMG what happened to you?

Link: I've been dewed...

Me: ooo that's cold

Demon: get it? Tee hee~

Link: whatever...

Me: give it up for...

Demon: THE OWL GE SOMTHING!

Owl: hello it nice to see you would you like me to repeat that

) Yes

No

Me: *pressing the A button really fast* DARNET WHY DID THEY MAKE YES THE FIRST OPTION?!

Owl: hello nice to see you

Would you like me to repeat that?

Me: NO!

Link: why are you so annoying?

Owl I'm not Im annoying I provide too info and *long talk*

Demon: *asleep*

Owl: ... to end world hunger and to...

Me: *playing on tablet*

Owl: ...who lived on to be an actress and...

Link: *drawing a picture of ganondorf biting of Justin Bieber's head*

Owl: ... and that's why I am the most useful owl there is.

Would you like me to repeat that?

Everyone: *already went home*

Owl: oops I overdid it again :3

Me: *watching frankenwinie at home* NOO SPARKY GOT HIT BY A CAR!

Link: the girl with the big eyes is creepy...

Demon: WHY SPARKY WHYYYY

Link: girls...

Me: THIS IS WHY I HATE DOG MOVIES!

Demon: why is the camera still on?

Me: link turn the camera off will ya?

Link: lazy.. *turns offcamera*


	83. WOLFOS AND POWERS AND DOLLIES OH MY!

Me: RECAP TIME!

**1. YYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMMMMCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAA!**

**2. HOP ON DA MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

**3. BACKSTEETS BACKS**

**4. ALRIGHT!**

**5. WENT TO A DIFFERENT YMCA!**

**6. CAPTURE THE FLAG WITH ANOTHER CAMP!**

**7. ONLY USING PAINTGUNS!**

**8. WON THE FIRST ROUND!**

**9. CHILLAX**

**10. NEXT ROUND!**

**11. LOST! (Boo)**

**12. ATE SOME LUNCH!**

**13. TIE BREAKER**

**14. HAD TO TAG PEOPLE NOW 'CAUSE WE WASTED A LOT OF PAINT :D**

**15. WAIT FOR IT...**

**16. WAIT FOR IT...**

**17. WE WON!**

**18. WATER BREAK!**

**19. GOT BACK ON THE FIELD FOR THE FINALS (Four different camps were compeating)**

**20. WE WON THE GAME! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**21. DERP OFF**

**22. CONGRATULATE OUR OPPONETS!**

**23. GOT BACK ON DA MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

**24. I DON'T CARE!**

**25. I LOVE IT!**

**26. PLAYED JUSTIN BEIBER (sarcastic squeal)**

**27. BLURRED LINES! (eh? eh?)**

**28. GOT BACK TO CAMP!**

**29. MADE HOMEMADE CHALK**

**30. DREW ANIME!**

**31. FAILED!**

**32. MOM PICKED ME AND MY LITLE SISSY UP**

**33. 'CAUSE I-I WONT HESA-ATATE**

**34. NO MORE**

**35. NO MORE!**

**36. IM YOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZA!**

**37. GOT HOME**

**38. READ FANFICS**

**39. WATCHED DIARY OF A WIMPY KID :D**

**40. GOT ON DA PEW PEW**

**41. HERE I AM!**

Demon: Why were you singing in some of them?

Me: I DUNNO! *Watching Tokyo mew mew*

Link: If maniac changed into a mew mew, what animal would she be?

Demon: LET'S FIND OUT *Hands that.. uhhh yellow thing with pink hearts on it yeah that thing 'cause I forget a lot :D*

Me: But-

Link: DO IT

Me: *Sigh* MEW MEW MANIAC! METAMORPHOSIS! *transforms*

Demon: A...

Link: ...cucco?

Me: O / / /O FML! but still, the feathery dress was a nice touch :D

Link: *Face palm*

Me: I. Am. Never. Doing. This. Again.

Link: I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO WEAR THAT THE ENTIRE INVERVIEW!

Me: Ugh fine give it up for...

Demon: A PACK OF WOLFOS!

Me: Wait what?

Demon: Hey... Buddy...

Me: OwO

Wolfos: *howl*

Me: *Hides behinds Link*

OVER 9000 wolfos: *Staring at maniac*

Me: Why must I be a chicken T.T

Demon: *Sigh* SITTTTT!

Wolfos: O.O *sits down*

Demon: First Q: What's your favorite food?

Leader: *Howl*

Link: Cuccos...

Me: AHHHH *runs*

Link: MANIAC DEFEAT THE WOLFOS!

Me: CANT I USE MY INSANITY?!

Demon: NO!

Me: *Sigh* this is what I get for watching anime...

Link: SAY SOMETHING!

Me: fine...

..think!

THINK YOU BAKA! (Japanese for stupid/idiot I LOVE JAPAN!)

...

Wolfos: *getting closer.*

Me: *jumps really high in the air*

MANIAC STAFF!

RIBBON... MANIAC LIGHTNING! *shooting lightning*

Woflos number 376,321: *whispers to wolfos number 234,876* I told you that the cucco are the aggressive ones!

All wolfos: *dies*

Me: *turning back to normal* next time..I'm sticking to my insanity -_-

Demon: *claps* GOOD SHOW JOLLY GOOD SHOW!

Me:OwO

Link: Why you upset?

Me:I'm not mad I just prefer my insanity better but who knows? Mabey I'll use it if my insanity fails OuO

Link:that's nice to think...

Me: well I guess its a wrap for today

Demon: hey maniac, *shows* whats this doll?

Me: I dont knw but its creepy throw it out!

Demon: mkay *throws out*

In garbage...

Doll: well see who's creepy...

DUN DUNDUNNNN

THE END :D

Yea I'm not doing creepy doll fight in da next chapter -_-

Probably five chapters from now?


	84. RAURU YOU BIG CRYBABY!

Me: *Runs in* GUESS WHAT?!

Demon: What *sips Lon lon milk*

Me: WE RECIVED ANOTHER 1000 VIEWS!

Link: So its..

Me: 11,175 VIEWS!

Demon: *Spits out Lon Lon milk* YAY WERE FAMOUS *Stars on eyes*

Me: You know theres people out there who had more views, favs, followers, and reviews more than us -_-

Demon: So?

Me: WHATEVER

Link: GIVE IT UP FOR

Me: Rauru!

Rauru: Hey people!

Demon: 1rst Q: How is it like not having a temple?

Rauru: DONT BRING IT UP! ALL OF THE SAGES- EVEN A 10 YEAR OLD HAS A TEMPLE BUT NOOOOOOO I HAVE TO STAY AND BABYSIT THE HERO OF TIME!

Link: O.O

Rauru: I MEAN EVEN A FISH HAS ONE!

Me: OKAY CALM DOWN!

Rauru: DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWWN *Yelling super loudly in maniac's ears*

Me: O.O

Demon: Are you Okay maniac?

Me: What?

Demon: I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?

Me: WHAT!

Link: Is she deaf?

Me: SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Link: *Signing* Your deaf

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Screaming*

Link&Demon: *Covers ears*

window of shame: *Breaks*

Me: Okay I'm good

Demon: O.o shouldn't we go to the hospital?

Link: Nah I'll call vaati *calling*

Vaati: _hello?_

Link: yea come over here your GF is deaf

Vaati: _oh man that's bad uhm Ill come over soon_

Link: How soon

Vaati: _Uhm 2 chapters from now?_

Link: 1. DONT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

2. Why not now?

Vaati: _I uhh got some problems..._

Link: DID YOU GET ARRESTED

Vaati: _I DIDNT MEAN TO PUNCH A COP!_

Link: Best. boyfriend. ever.

Vaati: _Yea sorry bye *Click*_

Demon: Is he coming over

Link: No he got arrested for punching a cop

Demon: Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

Link: IKR?

Me: What happened?

Link: *Signing again* You boyfriend got arrested again

Me: Best. Boyfriend. Ever

Demon: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Link: *Translating*

Me: Oh well It can work out I guess

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: O.o uhhh

Link: *Smacks forehead* ZELDA MANIAC

Link&Demon: SIGNING OFF

Me: what?

Link: *Signing* were signing off

Me: oh

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**SIGNING OFF!**

Link: *anime fall-on-face thing*

* * *

**SORRY PEOPLE I GOT BORED :D **

**let's see how this will turn out *Evil grin***


	85. LOVE NINJA! AWAY!

**HEY PEOPLE**

**I SHOULD BE IN CAMP NOW BUT I AM SICK D:**

**WHATEVER L****ETS START SHAL WE?**

* * *

BEFORE DA SHOW

Me: *walks in OOT Links house* hey Link (in case you didnt know, i call TLOZI Link "Linky" so yea...)

Link: Oh hey your... Zelda maniac right?

Me: yup. Just call me maniac.

OOT Link: sure thing *small smile*

Me: *geez hes handsome* anyways, can you go on a date with-

OOT Link : Wait a date?

Me: what?

Link: a date?

Me: *sucks at reading lips 'cause she still deaf* oh no not me i already have a boyfriend :D

Link: your deaf arent you?

Me: yes...

Link: awww what can I do?

Me: go on a date with demon.

Link: wait DEMON?

Me: NO NOT WITH KEY LIME!

Link: *anime fall-on-face-thing*

Me: yea go to my studio at around 5

Link: But-

Me: yea and take her somewhere nice

Heres a rupee go buy yourself something nice :D *walks out*

Link: WAIT I- *sigh*

IN THE STUDIO:

Me: Demonnnnn

Demon: what?

Me: guess what?

Demon: If you found out that darky is a girl i dont care.

Me: what about your mother?

Demon: she is a girl

Me: Justin Bieber?

Demon: would'nt be suprised.

Me: O.O anyways I got you a date with OOT Linkkkkk

Demon: *Spits out Lon Lon milk* WHAT?!

Me: YUP AND NOW WERE GOING SHOPPING *Drags Demon away*

Demon: LINK HELP ME!

Link: DONT WORRYI GOT THE INTERVIEWS TAKEN CARE OF

Demon: THAT NOT WHAT I MEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNTTTTT!

* * *

Link: *Walks on set*

Hey everyone and welcome to ZELDA INTERVIEWS!

today we shall interview...

LD-301S Scrapper!

LD-301S Scrapper: Bzzt where is the REAL host

Link: JUST TAKE A SET!

LD-301S Scrapper: MAKE ME MASTER SHORTPANTS!

Link: OH ITS ON! *fighting*

(Pointless fighting for 1 hour)

Me: *Walks in with Shopping bags* HEYS GUY!

LD-301S Scrapper: Ms-

Me: DONT SAY MY LAST NAME!

Scrapper: Mistress Maniac

Me: Good robot *Hugs*

Link: OwO

Demon: *walks in* Maniac a tacocat ate one of my bags -_-

Me: I gotta call the exterminator...

Demon: Now what?

Me: FOLLOW ME *Drags her to the bathroom of ghiriness*

1 HOUR LATER

Me: Looking good :D

Demon: I feel stupid

Me: YOU LOOK CUTE!

Demon: OwO

Me: ITS 5 NOW GO GET HIM *Throws out window of shame* O.o maybe that was a bad idea O.O

**OUTSIDE DA STUDIO OF TACOCATS!**

Demon: *falling* AHHHH!

Time (IM CALLING OOT LINK TIME CAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE OOT LINK OuO): *catches her* Hey demon.

Demon: Sorry! O/ / /O

Time: No sweat! You look kinda cute.

Demon: O/ / /O

Time: Comeon I got tickets for the carnival

Demon: O-okay

Me: *In trees* Love ninja powers... ACTIVATE *Yawns*

**AT THE CARNIVAL**

Time: So what do you want to ride?

Demon: Hmmm

Time: how about that super scary looking roller coaster?

Demon: O.o SURE :D

FEW HOWS LATER AFTER GOOFING OFF

Time: I had a lot of fun

Demon: *Hugging stuffed ninja* Me too

Time: *leaning in on demon*  
Demon: O/ / /O

Me: ... *falls out of trees*

Demon: *Looks* Maniac?

Me: ...

Time: What happened?

Demon: I DONT KNOW SHE WAS JUST STALKING AND THEN SHE PASSED OUT DX

Time: Calm down shes just asleep

Demon: Well...

**FLASHBACK AT THE MALL**

Demon: Soo where now

Me: *sleeping against the wall*

demon: MANIAC!

Me: *Wakes up* Oh hi Demon

Demon: Are you Okay

Me: Yup!

Demon: How many hours of sleep do you have?

Me: 1 hour why?

Demon: ...

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Time: Crazy girl *Picks maniac up* Come on let's head to my house

Me: *Wakes up* sorry Demon...

Demon: It's quite fine...

Me: Ill just go home...

Demon: I don't think you would go home

Me: Darnet..

AT TIME'S HOUSE :D

Time: *walks out* Well shes resting now *Sits on sofa*

Demon: *sits next to Time* That was nice of you

Time: its nothing

Demon: *Hugs Time* Thanks for the awesome night

Time: *kisses Demon* No problem

Demon: O/ / /O

Time: Are you going to faint

Demon: ... *Faints*

Time: Girls...

* * *

**AHHHHH**

**HOPE YOUR HAPPY DEMON :D**

**OH AND BTW**

**FOR DAISY...**

**A LOVE NINJA SUIT :D**

**plus some Anti-Navi :3**

**WELL THATS ALL**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**OUT!**


	86. JAPANESSE!

Me: HEY FOLKS SO IF YOU READ MY POINTLESS RECAP 2 CHAPTERS AGO WHEN WE WON THE "Capture The flag" GAME WITH OTHER CAMPS

Link: And?  
Me: We had A chear And I just wanna shout it

Demon: Fine...

Me: YES!

Ahem

**DON'T MESS**

**DON'T MESS**

**DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST 'CAUSE THE BEST DONT MESS**

**DON'T FOOL**

**DON'T FOOL**

**DON'T FOOL WITH THE COOL 'CAUSE THE COOL DONT FOOL**

**FROM EAST TO WEST WE ARE THE BEST**

**GO GLADIATORS**

_Wha?_

**GO GLADIATORS!**

Link: ...

Demon: ...

Me: Yea I know I wasent there on the day

Demon: I can tell

Me: SO DEMON HOW WAS TIME?

Demon: Oh shut up!

Me: Uhh huh...

Link: I gotta go *Walks out*

Me: ...

Demon: Um GIVE IT UP FOR...

Me: Darunia!

Darunia: Hello _Maniakku_

Me: What?

Darunia: That's Maniac in Japanese

Demon: OH OH WHATS MY NAME?

Darunia: _Oni_

Demon: Cool..

Me: I LOVE THIS GUY!

Demon: IKR?

Me: xD 1rst Q: Did you know a goron wanted to eat the goron ruby?

Darunia: Yes there was an army at my throne so that's why I closed the door.

Demon: O.o

Me: o.O

Demon: Well were out of Q's

Darunia: Byes *leaves*

Me: _Oni_ Huh?

Demon: _Maniakku_ Huh?

Me: Oh well :D

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

Both: **OVER AND OUT!**

* * *

**I HAVE SOME KIND OF APP ON MY TABLET SO I CAN LEARN JAPANESSE**

**Ahem**

**Maniac: Maniakku**

**Demon: Oni**

**Shadow: Kage**

**Daisy: Deiji**

**Kayla: (uhhh kinda a name Im not sure...) Kera**

**NOT 100% SURE ITS RIGHT BUT GOOGLE TRANSLATE TAUGHT ME NOTHING! OwO**


	87. NEW RIVÀL!

Me: *listening to Vocloid*

Link: I-

Me: vaati used his magic :3

Demon: well that teaches him not to hit a cop.

Me: *singing*

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do_

_Just be friends_

_Its time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends_

Demon: oh you wanna break up with him?

Me: no I LOVE YOU LUKA!

Link: hello?

Me: oops :3 GIVE IT UP FOR...

demon: TP ZELDA!

me: Aka a B****

Link: she can't be that bad...

Me: *rolls eyes*

Princess: *walks in* ugh this is a mess!

Demon: *whispers* gee who spat in her coffie this morning?

Me: mhm

Princess: *walks up to link* Hey. *twirls hair*

Me: *whispering to demon* ugh i hate these kind of girls.

Demon: Ikr?

Link: umm you can take a seat.

Princess: okay *sits*

Me: first Q: how did it feel to fight with link?

Princess: ugh his horse is so Dirty and he cant even ride it right!

Me: *really angry* okay second Q: why are you such a Bi***?

Princess: excuse me?

Me: YOU HEARD ME!

Demon: maniac calm yourself

Me: NO ONE TALKS TO LINK THAT WAY!

Princess: *scoff* stop bi***ing about it mkay? Now go sit in your little chair and giv me questions!

Demon: did you just call Maniac a B****?

Princess: back off you little retard!

Demon: *stands up* now listen here you spoiled little sl**, you better back off me and my friends I highly dbout that you have friends 'cause your so da** spoiled!

Princess: Oh re-

Demonn: shut up B**** I'm not done yet!

Me and link: O.o

Demon: So I think you should get your a** out of here and go be a bi*** somewhere else!

Princess: fine! Bye losers! *walks out*

Demon: wait what did I just say?

Me: A lot of stuff you should never say

Demon: well she needed it!

Me: O.o

Link: *hugs Demon and maniac* i love you guys :3

Me: xP

Demon: well that's over with

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: DEMON PRINCES OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

all: SIGNING OFF!

* * *

yea it would be nice to have a rival so I got TP ZELDA (Princess for short)

SORRY DEMON IF YOU DIDNT LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU TOLD OFF SOMEONE :D


	88. The fight part 1

MANIAC'S POV

"Okay everyone that's a wrap!" I chirped as I threw Astrid out The Window Of Shame. Demon feel asleep due to Astrid's boring talk. Link was nowhere to be seen ever since the last chapter. Wonder what happened to him...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Demon screamed waking up. I turned my head around and looked at her.

"What up with you?" I asked.

"Umm I had a nightmare of me getting married to tingle..." She shivered. I fell over laughing so hard! She just growled and faced the window of shame. "I wonder what happened to Link..." I wondered. A few seconds later I gasped in shock.

"He's JELOUS!" I squealed letting my dramatic side out. Demon's face went red.

"No way! We broke up remember?" She said not admitting that its true.

"But-"

A loud rumble came from outside. No way! Fighting time already? Me and Demon nodded at each other and ran out to see what was that.

The same creepy doll came out back in the chapter, "WOLFOS AND POWERS AND DOLLIES OH MY!"

"Hello Maniac.." it spat. Me and Demon gave each other the "Are we drunk on lon lon milk again?" Look.

"I had been sent by my master to get rid of you." It spoke.

"Yea mabey we should not drink LLM that much." I laughed. The doll ran up to me and slashed my side with a tiny, but sharp sword.

"Okay this little rascal got to go."Demon said about to touch it. The doll did the Same thing.

"Okay that tears it INSANITY!" I yelled getting into my crazy hyper self.

"DEMON POWERS!" Demon yelled turning into her demon form.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Shadow and daisy called as they ran up to us in there form (shaodw is a sailor scout and daisy is a mew mew).

"BY THE POWER OF CUCCO BURGERS WE WILL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!" we all shouted at the same time.

"Wait when did we planthat?" Daisy asked. I just shrugged and charged for the doll. It kicked me back and held me down.

"Your lucky that I'm not in the mood to kill you myself. So I got you a little something." It snickered. Next thing you know, a magic bubble covered the rest of my friends. "HEY GIMMIE OUT OF HERE!" Daisy yelled banging on the bubble.

"Hope you dont mind." It laughed pouring some kind of dark energy around them.

"NOO!" I screamed to see them all passed out. The doll finally let's go of me as I ran up to them.

"Guys?" I asked shaking Shadow. She woke up and kicked me away. What the...?

Oh Din no!

The rest woke up and their eyes were pale orange.

Unforgivable.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I shreaked dodging a kick from Demon.

"Ahh... the beautiful power of brain washing." the doll laughed. Oh crud don't tell me!

I have no choice.

I have to defeat them...

...without killing them of course.

* * *

**EHH I CAN EXPLIN**

**Shadow: I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU!**

**Me: I know :3 I GOT BORED SO I NEED A FIGHTING CJAPTER THANK YOU VERY MUCH OwO**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**SIGNIN OFF!**


	89. The Fight part 2

MANIAC'S POV

"Okay think! How do I defeat them without killing them?" I wondered still dodging their attacks. I can't even throw a punch at them.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" I cried hoping that one of them would wake up. So far nothing.

"Ehh I'm getting bored. Okay slaves, FINISH HER!" The doll shouted. WHAT KIND OF DOLL IS THAT?! Next thing you know, they all got awesome swords. WHY CAN'T I GET ONE OwO.

"Okay how about instead of fighting we can all just talk about our problems an-" I got cut off when Demon took a swing at my leg. Why can't I attack?

"Aw (Insert tons of bad words here)!" I screamed falling to the ground. Great, I'm going to get killed by all my friends. JUST GREAT!

Just when Shadow was about to finish me, Link jumped down and took the swing. Oooo she's going to kill him later.

"MANIAC! Your friends aren't going to wake up! If you want them back either-

1. Kill the doll

or

2. Kill them"

Uhhh I don't want to kill them so I'll just take out Dolly.

"LINK KEEP THEM BUSY!" I shouted running for Dolly. When this fight is over I will never look at toys the same way again O.O

I told myself that I would never do this again but...

"MEW MEW MANIAC METAMORPHOSIS!" I yelled changing into my backup power.

"Oh you wanna fight me?" It asked.

"Don't get too cocky! You may be fast and know how to cast curses, but your still a doll! I A stuffed toy!" I yelled.

"THIS IS FOR DEMON!" I yelled kicking it against the wall.

"AND THIS IS FOR SHADOW!" I screamed Casting ribbon lighting on it.

"AND THIS IS FOR DAISY!" I Finished pulling a bazooka out of nowhere.

SCRIPT FORM

Doll: O.O FML!

BACK TO MY POV

It took one shot to blow it up.

BOOM!

doll stuffing was everywhere!

Demon, Shadow, and Daisy snapped out of their brain washing.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN?" Demon yelled in panic seeing Link all cut up.

"You guys were brainwashed and then you tried to kill Maniac." Link answered. "You fought well..." He passed out.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I yelled. Shadow picked up her phone and dialed 911.

"Ill never forgive the person who did this." I sighed.

"HEY YOU NEEDED IT!" Navi yelled in the sky. WTF?

SCRIPT FORM

Demon: NAVI YOU LITTLE- *Grabs Maniac's Bazooka*

Navi: OF SH** *Flies away*

Shadow: WHY IS NAVI SO EVIL?

Me: *Shrugs*

Ambulance: WERE HERE SORRY ABOUT THE D-

Daisy: JUST HELP HIM *Points to Link*

Amb: OH CRAP ITS THE HERO OF HYRULE *Fangirl squeal*

Shadow: JUST HELP HIM OR HE'LL DIE!

Amb: FINE BUT HE OWES US AN AUTOGRAPH *Carries Link away*

Me, Demon, Daisy, and Shadow: WTF?

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Doctor: *Walks out*

Me: How'd it go?

Doctor: Yea the cuts were pretty deep but I wonder what happened?

Demon, Daisy, and Shadow: ...

Me: Got attacked by cuccos

Doctor: Typical... anyways He's pretty good now

Daisy: Can we see him?

Doctor: What is he your boyfriend?

Daisy: NO I ALREADY HAVE ONE OwO

Doctor: Mhmmm

Daisy: *Sigh*

Shadow: Hehe~

Demon: So.. is that a yes?

Doctor: Sure.

Me: *runs in* LINK!

Link: Hey guys *Watching spongebob*

Shadow: So when are you getting out?

Link: Tomorrow

Me: Good *hugs Link*

Link: Ouch!

Me: Sorry *Lets go*

Shadow: So who was it who hurt you?

Link: You -_-

Shadow: Oops

Link: It's quite fine you were fight like a Ma- I mean Crazy person.

Me: I stole Demon's epic sword OuO

Demon: HEY I WANTED IT!

Me: Nu!

Demon: *Sigh*

Daisy: Well we should go now

Me: Yea I guess

Shadow: Bye Link!

Demon: See ya!

Daisy: Take care!

Me: Watch out for cuccos :D

Camrea man: EPIC FIGHT SCENE

Me: wait what?

CM: XD

Me: NO DONT POST IT

CM: TOO LATE!

Me: HISSSS *Tackles*

**MEANWHILE**

Daisy: *walks to house*

Navi: *flies past*

Daisy: HET GET BACK HERE *chases navi with Anti-Navi spray*

**END :D**


	90. START YOUR ENGINES

Me:

_I'll keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place_

_My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off_

_I'll keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place_

_My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything!_

Link: MANIAC!

Me: WHAT I WAS SINGING A SONG!

Link: Sounds like you hate Christianity...

Me: Why hate on what I am? I was just singing-

Link: Vocaloid we know Maniac

Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Link: THEY ARE JUST-

Me: IF YOU SAY THAT THEY ARE JUST HIGH PITCHED ROBOTS I WILL THROW YOU DOWN A WELL AND MAKE YOU LIVE OFF NAVI BURGERS!

Link: awesome vocaloids?

Me: Mhmm!

Demon: Well that ended nicely...

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR

Rupal: ME!

Link: Uhh isn't it "Rupin?"

Rupal: NOPE!

Me: YOU ARE NOT RUPAL FROM RUPAL'S DRAG RACE!

Rupal: YES I AM!

Demon: *Face palm*

Me: you know what?

Rupin: What?

Me: WIEDOS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! *Throws out WOS*

Link: Hippie...

Me: SO NOT!

Demon: Should I call a therapist?

Me: NO I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!

Demon: Wait again?

Me: *Whistles*

Link: O.o

Me: **ZELDA MANIAC**

**SIGNING OFF!**

Link: HEY WERE NOT DONE YET! *Chases Maniac*


	91. BUTTERFLY ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER

Me: *Grabs microphone* THIS ONE GOES FOR VAATI!

**_Migi kata ni murasaki chocho (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_**

**_Kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de (The corner of the room is were we kissed) _**

**_Setsunai to iu kanjo o shiru (I learned what it's like to feel pain)_**

**_Hibiku piano (A piano)_**

**_Fukyo waon! (Resounding in my head)_**

Vaati: O.o

Demon: xD I dared her

Vaati: *blushes* Maniac you didn't have to

Me: I never turn down a dare vaati now if you excuse me I need to finish singing

Demon: I can explain

Vaati: *Face palm*

Me:

**_Migi kata ni murasaki chocho (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_**

**_Kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de (The corner of the room is were we kissed) _**

**_Setsunai to iu kanjo o shiru (I learned what it's like to feel pain)_**

**_Hibiku piano (A piano)_**

**_Fukyo waon (Resounding in my head)_**

Link: GIVE IT UP FOR...

Demon: LINK!

Link: What?

Me: **_Warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite (Hurry, please, wake me up, I'm having a nightmare again)_**

Vaati: We never interviewed you :3

Link: fine...

Me: **_Donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto desho? (First impressions and things like that are only trivial, right?)_**

Demon: 1RST Q: How is it like to not get anything after you saved hyrule?

Me: **_Doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na (If you ask me where I want to go, I couldn't answer)_**

Link: It feels like all my work had gone to waste T-T

Demon: Poor Linky

Link: *Blushes* don't call me that

Me: ! *In head* _I KNEW IT! LINK STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR HER! WILL YA MAKE UP YOUR MIND LINK?!_

_*Out loud*_

**_Yoru ni madowa sareta mama yuke fumei dakara (The night was too much for me, it dazzled me and I lost my way)_**

Link: SHE IS A MANIAC!

Me: _Well that __is__ my name!_

**_Nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline (Put on eyeliner and mascara to make your eyelashes longer)_**

Vaati: *understanding what maniac is saying* WAIT HOW'D YOU-

Demon: ITS TRUE *Falls over laughing*

Me: **_Mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip (Lipgloss makes your lips shine)_**

Link: AHAHAHAHA SHE'S SINGING FROM A GUY'S POINT OF VIEW xD

Vaati: *Face is red* BE QUIET MANIAC!

Me: *Signing while singing* NEVER!

**_Migi kata ni murasaki chocho (A purple butterfly on your right shoulder)_**

**_Kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de (The corner of the room is were we kissed) _**

**_Setsunai to iu kanjo o shiru (I learned what it's like to feel pain)_**

**_Hibiku piano (A piano)_**

**_Fukyo waon! (Resounding in my head)_**

**_Fukyo waon!_**

Vaati: *Blushing like crazy* NEXT Q: How is it like to be a wolf?

Link: itchy -_-

Me: _**Kono heya no sumi de (In the corner of the room)**_

Demon: Next Q: What is with you and the hat?

Link: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS HAT IS AWESOME!

Me: O.o

_**Fukyo waon (Resounding in my head)**_

Demon: How long will this interview be?

Me: **Ame no naka de nuerta kami ga ijo nitsumetakute (Standing in the rain till my hair was soaked and nearly frozen from the cold)**

_**Samishisa o toire ni kaki dashite furuete matter (My loniliness went down the drain in the bathroom as I shivered and waited for you)**_

Vaati: When is the song over?!

Link: *Looking on youtube* says its 4:25 minutes :3

Vaati: FML!

Demon: NEXT Q: GOT A RELATIONSHIP WITH ZEL-

Link: NO!

Demon: O.o

Me: **_Oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijo de kaeshite (When I chase you and then run away it means I want you to come after me)_**

Link: So now what?

Vaati: Were out of Q's

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Me: *finishing song* AND THATS WHAT LINK THINKS OF DEMON *evil smirk*

Link: *blushing* wh-what?!

Demon: *blushing* not cool maniac...

Me:don't act like you want her back!

Link: I-i don't!

Me:That's why you ran out back in the chapter "JAPANESE " because we were talking about time and you regret dumping her but you were too late so you got upset!

Vaati: wow that's smart.. for a maniac.

Me: so on "the fight part 1" you were walking past and you saw me fighting with Demon so you ran in and saved me 'cause demon was brainwashed and you wanted to save her!

Link: uhh

Demon: is this true?

Link: yes *runs out*

Me: I think I over did it..

Demon: now I feel bad..

Me: its okay when your in love you can't control it *runs after link*

OUTSIDE THE STUDIO OF TACOCATS

Me: *running down the steps and sees link* LINK!

Link: *turns around* maniac?*

Me: *trips downstairs* AHH! *falls on link and ends up kissing him*

Link: O/ / /O

Me: ! *pulls away* S-sorry just wanted say sorry for embarrassing you *runs away*

_what should I do Vaati is going to blow a fuse when he finds out- and he can read minds! And for demon, me kissing her ex boyfriend?! _

_I'm the worst!_

Vaati: hey man-

Me: *runs past*

Vaati: O.o

Camera man: Oooo things just go juicy!

CAMRA MAN,

SIGNING OFF!

* * *

**XP LOKKS LIKE IVE GOT A SECRET *shiftey eyes***

**DEMON DONT HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME PLEASE!**

**THE ONG I WAS SINGING WAS CALLED "butterfly on your right shoulder" by Len and Rin Kagamine**

**SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT VOCALOIDS AND ILL COM OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU!**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**SIGNING OFF!**


	92. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW...

Me: *Walks in* HEY PEOPLE!

Demon: Where had you been your 20 minutes late!

Me: *Sweat drops* Sorry

Link: Hey guys

Me: Hello... Link.

Link: Maniac...

Demon: What's going on?

Me: N-nothing LET'S HEAR IT FORRRRRR

Link: TELMA!

Demon: _Something fishy is going on... whatever you always find out in the end..._

Me: Um 1rst Q: WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT SHIRT I CAN SEE YOUR BRA COMPLEATLEY!

Telma: ...

Demon: O_O

Link: O_O

Tacocat: O_O

Me: Never mind OwO

Exterminator: Im here for the tacocats

Link: Do I know you?

Ex: no...

Me: TINGLE!

Tingle: Heyyyyy Demon *Flirty wave*

Demon: O_O

Me: Aww he Likes you :3

Demon: Sorry tingy I said no

Tingle: AHH YOU CALLED ME TINGY! *Anime hearts on eyes*

Me: O_O

Demon: uhh

Tingle: LET ME BREAK THE SPELL WITH A KISS *Puckers lips*

Demon: O_O *Runs to the bathroom of ghiriness*

Tingle: Darnet...

Me: CREEP! *Throws out window of shame*

Link: Wow you must hate him a lot

Me: Yea.. _forget about the kiss already it's just an accident right? *Sigh..* _So about that interview...

Link: Yea..

Telma: *Snoring loudly*

Me: *Sigh* _Great I'm alone with Link JUST WHAT I NEED!_

Link: I think you should check on Demon

Me: *walk in the bathroom of ghiriness* Demon...

Demon: *throwing up in toilet*

Me: O.o *Backs out*

Link: How it go?

Me: She just lost her breakfast, lunch, and dinner...

Link: Poor her

Me: Yea..

Link: Well I better go now- and Maniac?

Me: Yes?

Link: Like Megurine Luka says, "Just be friends" *Walks out*

Me: *Smiles* im fine now :D

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**SIGNIN OFF!**

* * *

***Singing***

_**Just be friends**_

_**all we gotta do**_

_**Just be friends**_

_**It's time to say goodbye**_

_**Just be friends**_

_**all we gotta do**_

_**just be friends**_

_**just be friends**_

_**just be friends!**_

**OKAY IM GOOD**

**SEE YA AROUND FOLKS! *Spraying tingle-free around the studio***


	93. karaoke!

Me: *Runs in* SORRY GUYS1

Demon: I thought you were at camp -_-

Me: Yea well I wasent signed up for the week so I went around town all for nothing

Link: Well we don't have anybody to interview at the moment

Tingle: I'll get you someone! :3

Demon: *Hides behind Maniac* Help me...

Tingle: DEMON!

Demon: O.o *Plays dead* X.X

Tingle: NOO DEMON! *Gives mouth to mouth*

Demon: AHH IT BURNSSSS *Runs to the bathroom of ghiriness*

Me: Tingle please go get us someone to interview

Tingle: Will I go on a date with Demon?

Me: Mabey...

Tingle: I'll take that chance *Walks out*

Me: OKAY TINGLE IS GONE DEMON!

Demon: *using mouthwash and spits it out the window of shame*

Link: Poor you

Demon: I STILL FEEL THE TINGLENESS! *steals Link's mints and eats them*

Link: O.o

Me: Poor Demon...

Demon: OKAY IM GOOD!

Tingle: I GOT SOMEONE! *Holds up Tatl in a bottle*

Tatl: X.X

Me: *Face palm* YOU DIDNT PUT AIRHOLES IN THERE?!

Tingle: Oops :3

Demon: *Hiding behind Link*

Link: O.o

Tingle: Demon?

Demon: GET AWAY FROM ME! *grabs Maniac's Bazooka*

Tingle: O.o *Backs out studio*

Me: Now what?

Link: *Shrugs*

Me: Imma go listen to Vocaloid -_-

Link: THEY ARENT REAL!

Me: SO ARE YOU SO SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!

Link: O.o

Demon: Oooo she just told you

Link: T-T

Me:

BAKA BAKA BAKA (Stupid, Stupid, Stupid)

NANI GA KOTO MADE ANATA UGOKASU NO? (What is it that's motivating you so much?)

Demon: *In back round* u-go-ka-su-no! (Mo-it-va-ting)

Link: THIS ISNT GLEE!

Me: Boo Linky is no fun! SING SOMETHING IN JAPANISSE!

Link: YOU KNOW I HATE VOCALOID!

Me: Please I'll sing with you!

Link: Nu!

Demon: JUST DO IT OR ILL SEND OVER 9000 NAVI'S TO YOU HOUSE!

Link: Fine...

Me: YAY!

Demon: This is gonna be good *Gets popcorn*

Me: ahem (You can skip this ya know? Im only doing half of it :D)

Me: _**Please do not ask me why**_

Link: *gulp* _**All of you wants to know me I think...**_

Me: _**Please do not ask me why**_

Link: _**All of you wants to know me**_

Demon: OOOOO LINK!

Fangirls: GO LINK!

Link: *Blushes*_** Konna kimochi wa hajimete (this is the first time I've ever felt this way)**_

Me: _**Shoshinsha wa mazu Rom(mu) ttero (A rom is what beginners start off with)**_

Link: **_Kimi to shitashiku naritainda (I want to be the person closest to you)_**

Me: **_Nareai nara VIP(PU) de yare (You VIP is probably fake)_**

fangirls: SQEEEEEE!

Link: O.o

Me: _**Iitai koto ga aru no nara hakkiri ieba? (Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?)**_

Link: *Face is red* **_Boku no koto dou omotteru? (I want to know what you think of me)_**

Me: *See his face then blushes* _**Shiru ka yo "Gugurekasu" (I'll tell you to just "Go google it"**_

_**"Gugurekasu" (Go google it)**_

Link: _**"MEADO oshiete" ("Whats your Email?")**_

Me: **_"Gugurekasu"_**

Link: _**"Doko sunden no?" ("Where do you live?")**_

Me: _**"Gugurekasu"**_

Link: _**"Suki na TAIPU wa?" ("Which do you like?")**_

Me: _**"Yahoo! de Gugurekasu" (Go Yahoo! Google it)**_

Link: _**"Tsugi itsu aeru?" ("Can I see you again?")**_

Me: _**"Gugurekasu"**_

Link: _**"Nasu toka taberu?" ("Do you eat eggplant")**_

Me: _**"Gugurekasu"**_

Link: _**"Koibito iru no?" ("Who do you like?)**_

Me: **_Oshietai keredo... (I can't tell you that...)_**

_**Sunao ni narenai dame na no... (You never will act proper enough, will you?)**_

END!

Me: *Drops mic* Well that felt wired

Demon: DON'T WORRY NO ONE KNEW WHAT YOU SAID

Me: There was translating LOOK! *Shows chapter*

Demon: Oops I forgot to turn it off :3

Me: WHATEVER!

Ahem

JAPANEESE WORD OF THE DAY!

Gugurekasu- Go google it

Okay im done

Link: You are doing that for the rest of the story?

Me: I LOVE JAPAN LINK SO BE QUIET!

Link: O.o

Demon: So now that's over..

Me: Should we sign off?

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

all: **SIGNING OFF!**

* * *

**YEA JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IM NOT DOING ANY MORE VACALOID SONGS 'CAUSE I THINK IM ANNOYING SOME OF YOU WITH IT :D**

**The song me and Demon were singing was called "Triple Baka"**

**The song I was singing with Link was called...**

**You guess it!**

**Go google it!**

**SEE YA PEOPLE!**


	94. SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!

Me: *Listening to REAL music*

Link: You actually know good music?

Me: OwO Now for a RANDOM chapter :D

* * *

Shadow: FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT. WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT

Me: *Jumps on table* NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT!

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Running with anime wavy-noodle-arm-thing*

Me: She is the one named sailor moon *sweatdrop*

Shadow: SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON A FRIEND!

Serena: *turns her back on her friends*

Shadow: She is always there to defend. she is the one on who we can depend.

Serena: *Gone*

Shadow: She is the one named sailor moon * Sweatdrops*

Me: BEST. HEROINE. EVER!

Zuko and Vaati: O.o

Shadow: Sailor Shadow, Sailor Maniac, Sailor Demon, Sailor Kayla!

Zuko: So SailorMoon is actually Sailor Daisy?

Shadow: yus

Me: YAY SAILOR SCOUT *Puts on sailor hat* ANCORS AWAY!

Vaati: *Sweat drops*

Shadow: No that kind of sailor scout. this kind of sailor scout. *Picks up pendant* Shadow crystal make up!

Zuko: O.o

Blue: O.o

Link: O.o

Vaati: O.o

Shadow: *Light turns into sailor scout outfit on show only the colors are black and red* Heres your pendant. Just hold it open it and say what comes to your mind. *holds pendant out to Maniac*

Me: ...

Vaati: don't you think you have enough powers?

Me: hm... NOPE! *Grabs pendant* Maniac amethyst POWER! *Transforms wearing pink and white* ...Gee my FAVOROTE color OwO

Shadow: Sorry :P

Vaati: her and Shadow are-

Shadow: *Eyes him*

Vaati: Cool! Maniac and shadow are cool!

Me: AND WE SHOULD BRING EVIL TO JUSTICE! *Points to Vaati* AND THAT MEANS YOU!

Vaati: O.o

Me: And Zuko he used to be evil too. and WE WILL BRING EVIL TO JUSTICE! *Points to Zuko* AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO!

Zuko: O.o

Vaati: I think we should run now O.o

Zuko: You think?

Me: Just kidding. :D

Zuko: O.o

Me: aww I cant beat up baddies?

Vaati: Sadly no-

Me: SUMMON YOUR DEMONS!

Vaati: O.o I rather not

Me: WHY NOT?

Vaati: 'cause if you die I'll feel bad for the rest of my life

Me: OwO

Shadow: She wont die. ill back her up. :D

Vaati: I warned you... *summons Demon*

Me: ALRIGHT!

Zuko: I should call a funeral place right now -_-

Shadow: You honestly dont have any faith in us do you?

Zuko: ... Really

Shadow: ... .-.

Me: WELL SHOW YOU *Kicking Demon*

Monsty(YES ITS A BEUTUFUL NAME :D): *No affect*

Me: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Shadow: *Growls and uses Shadow Bolt on it*

Monsty: *No affect and it yawns*

Vaati: ready to give up?

Me: NEVER!

Zuko: MANIAC SAY SOMETHING FROM THE HEART!

Me: ...

Shadow: The heart...?

zuko: Smarta**

Me: ik :D *Eyes go red and she charges at the Demon only to get hit aside by his claws*

Vaati: O.o

Zuko: Shadow!

Me: NEVER. TOUCH. HER!  
AMETHYST FLASH! *shoots beacon of light at it*

Monsty: RAAAAAAAAH! *blind*

Me: SALIOR SHADOW THE FOREHEAD IS THE WEAKNESS! GO FOR IT!

Shadow: *Grabs sword gets up runs and puts it through his forehead*

Zuko: O.o wow

Me: Vaati?

Vaati: *Hands 20 dollars*

Me: thank you Vaati *kisses cheek*

Vaati: Whatever... *blushing*

Zuko: I can't believe that 2 girls defeated that thing..

Me: well its quite simple...

Shadow: Its always the forehead.

Zuko: Wow. And it did heavy damage.

Shadow: It did?

Me: *looks at mosty covered in blood* yup!

Shadow: O.o

Vaati: weird...

Me: WOO 3RD POWER!

Vaati: WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO MUCH?!

Me: IM AN AUTHOR SUCKA!

Vaati: O.o

Zuko: uhhh Zuko

Vaati: Wind mage

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of time

Me: And Zelda maniac

All: **LOGGING OFF!**

* * *

**A.N I CAN EXPLAIN SHADOW :D**

**NOW SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY**

**ANIME ROCKS**

**PRETTY CURE IS EPIC**

**TOKYO MEW MEW ROCKS**

**ANGEL BEATS IS HEVENLY **

**VOCALOID FOREVER**

**Okay im done :3**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	95. ANOTHER POWER?

Me: *sigh*. Only a few chapters left

Link: Maniaaaac

Me: whaaa

Link: for the last chapters I got you a surprise...

Me: yes?

Link: BRING EM OUT DEMON!

Demon: here they are!

Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka: Hello!

Me: OMG ITS MIKU AND LUKA FROM VOCALOID! *squeal*

Link: it took us FOREVER to teach Miku English!

Demon: it was Link's idea.

Me: OMG THANK YOU LINK *hugs Link then kisses his cheek (friendly kiss)*

Link: It was nothing *blushes*

Miku: is he your boyfriend?

Me: N-no

Miku: yea sure...

Me: okay... GIVE IT UP FORRR

Demon: THE KING OF HYRULE!

King: *walks in*

Everyone besides king: *bows* You Majesty,

King: *Long speech*

Me: *trying to not fall asleep*

Demon: zzzzz

Link: *sleeping with one arm around Miku's waist*

Miku: *sleeping while nomming on Link's hand thinking that it was a leek*

Luka: *sleeping under the window of shame*

Me: *falls asleep*

King: Now to raid the cuccBurger stash hee hee~

AN HOUR LATER

Miku: *wakes up and slaps Link* PERVERT!

Me: *wakes up* GAAA HE STOLE MY CUCCO BURGERS! TIME FOR..

hm...

Inanity? Naw!

Tokyo mew mew? Hmm can't do that..

Link: YOU HAVE TOO MANY POWERS!

Me: PIPE DOWN LINKY!

MANIAC AMETHYST POWER!

*transfom *

Luka: O.o

Me: *runs out*

Miku: poor king

Link: *looking at Luka* are those real?

Demon: LINK! *Kicks in the place where the sun don't shine*

Link: OWWWW *crying on the ground*

Me: *walks in with cucco burgers* Hey ladies!

Link: OwO

Demon: We can play truth or Dare.

Miku: what's that?

Me: *explaining*

Miku: ohhhhh

Me: *Sits* Luka truth or dare?

Luka: Truth.

Me: ARE YOU AND MIKU-

Luka: HECK NO!

Me: I KNEW IT

Luka: LinkTOD?

Link: Dare.

Luka: I dare you to call Maniac "Maniac-sama" for the rest of the chap.

Link: SHE AINT MY MASTER!

Me: PIPE DOWN!

Link: yes Maniac-sama.

Me: xD

Link: Demon TOD?

Demon: Truth.

Link: Had you ever made out with time?

Demon: no.

Me: Poor Demon..

Demon: had you?

Me: For like 5 seconds 'cause I can't take the tounge O.o

Miku: You have a BF?

Me: Yea...

Miku: Who is he?

Me:Vaati-kun *Anime hearts on eyes*

Luka: *sweat drop*

Demon: Miku TOD?

Miku: Dare.

Demon:I dare you to not eat leeks for the rest of the chapter

Link: BAD IDEA! MIKU LOVES LEEKS JUST LIKE MANIAC-SAMA LOVES CUCCO BURGERS

Demon: Oops :3

Miku: I'll deal with it...

Me: cucco burger?

Miku: *eats* ITS NOT THE SAME!

Me: O.o

Luka: we could just end the chapter...

Miku: HAI! (yes in Japanese)

Me: okay...

Luka: before we go I just wanna give our Vocaloid fan a little something *hands mic*

Me:EEE LUKA'S MIC!

Link: ANOTHER POWER?!

Miku: Just say "Vocaloid power."

Me: *raises mic up* VOCALOID POWER! *Transforms into a Vocaloid*

Link: O.o

Me: *singing really fast*

**Boku wa umare soshite kizuku shosen hito no manegoto dato**

** (I was born to realize I was mocking a human being)**

**Shitte naomo utai tsuzukeru towa no inochi VOCALOID**

**(Realizing the fact, still, I keep on singing eternal life VOCALOID)**

**tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo nazoru omocha Nara ba**

** (If I'm just a toy which copies the songs already composed)**

***continues singing***

Link: How does she do that?

Luka: Vocaloid power.

Demon: is she singing about Vocaloid?

Miku: Hai! When people hate us vocaloids saying that were not real singers and we are just high pitched robots...

Me: *dancing really fast*

Luka: fastest song ever O.o

Me: *finishes* O.o what just happen?

Luka: you turned into a Vocaloid

Me: 4TH POWER WOOOOOOO!

Link: HOW MUCH SHOULD YOU HAVE?

Me: AS MUCH AS I PLEASE!

Demon: O.o

Miku: I think we should log off now..

Luka: MEGURINE LUKA

miku: HATSUNE MIKU

link: HERO OF HYRULE

demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME!

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

All: LOGGING OFF!

* * *

Now we should do this profile thing...

1st power- insanity

Eye color: Red

Skin: Pale

Outfit: torn black clothing need anything else?

Personalaty: insane.

2nd power- Mew mew maniac

Eye color: normal

Skin: normal

Outfit: featherd dress with cucco tail. White boots. Must I say more?

3rd power- sailor amethyst

Eye color: normal

Skin: normal

Outfit: same sailor outfit exect it's pink and white.

4th power- Vocaloid

Hair color: dark green

Hair lenth: past waist, and in ponytail.

Eye color: green

Outfit: kinda like Miku's exect that its white and green. Black boots that goes up to knees. Any questions?

Note- doesent really fight- just sings awesomley.

AND THATS ALL

SEE YA!


	96. What I've learned

Me: HEY EVERYONE!

Miku: So uhhh

Me: Darklantern12 -_-

Miku: Darklantern12 asked us whats a vocaloid

Luka: And since Maniac never told you since the beginning

Me: *Sweat drop*

Luka: Just a bunch of Japanese singers

Link: THAT DONT EXIST

Luka: I wouldn't be talking

Link: ...

Miku: Mhm

Luka: And you can look us up on Youtube :D

Demon: *runs in* Sorry I'm late *Sweat drop*

Me: Mhm...

Demon: ...

Link: GIVE IT UP FOR...

Me: ..no one

Demon: WHAT?

Link: Why?

Luka: What happened?

Miku: *Eating leek*

Me: This is the last of the 5 chapters.

Link: Do you WANT to cancel?

Me: I don't want to but I'm running out of people to interview so unless I play a different Zelda game and Defeat it,

Link: You have Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks and Sissy's 3DS so That wouldn't be a problem.

Me: I guess...

Link: Soo defeat it!

Me: *Sigh* I'll see what I can do...

Demon: WAIT IF MANIC DEFEATS THOESE TWO GAMES

Link: She will know more Zelda characters to interview and It will push off a little longer...

Me: *Sigh*

Demon: You can look up a walkthrough for MM

Me: I HATE SPOILERS OwO

Demon: O.o

Miku: So what should we do?

Me: Well you know in my little pony (Don't ask) Twilight writes about what she learned about friendship?

Miku: What's-

Me: ANYWAYS I want to do the same thing with my interviews so stop what you doing and listen

**Chapter 1- ADMIT YOUR FEELING ALREADY!**

**Chapter 2- Zant Likes to be Dark vador**

**Chapter 3- ILLIA IS EVIL!**

**Chapter 4- Ruto likes to be Fergie**

**Chapter 5- Malon is a criminal O.o**

**Chapter 6- Nobody cares about drama**

**Chapter 7- SADIST CAN ALSO FIND LOVE!**

**Chapter 8- Don't try to look naked if you have nothing to show off**

**Chapter 9- NORMAL INTERVIEWS SUCKS!**

**Chapter 10- Don't interview Criminals O_o**

**Chapter 11- Cucco's may be tasty but they can be a Female dog sometimes**

**Chapter 12- Too much cucco burgers will make you end up like King Zora**

**Chapter 13- LINK IS A PERVERT!**

**Chapter 14- Demons are good with any story :3**

**Chapter 15- Its nice to ask the audience about yourself :3**

**Chapter 16- DONT BE A DUMMY (Unless if your Patrick :3)**

**Chapter 17- SCREW LOGIC!**

**Chapter 18- YOU GOTTA KNOW THE HISTORY OF DERP**

**Chapter 19- NINJAS ARE AWESOME**

**Chapter 20- The solution for getting rid of Annoying Fairies**

**Chapter 21- Ganondork is a creep**

**Chapter 22- Sometimes you need to make your friends crush ask them out/**

**Chapter 23- REDEADS ARE DIRTBAGS!**

**Chapter 24- VAATI IS FLIPPING SMEXY!**

**Chapter 25- FIND A GECKO AND IT CAN SAVE YOU ON CAR INSURANCE!**

**Chapter 26- LINK WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU STOP SATING THE WORD "Panties" :D**

**Chapter 27- DEMLINK!**

**Chapter 28- MUFFINS ARE EVIL!**

**Chapter 29- Link knows buttloads of languages**

**Chapter 30- Goggle translate Sucks D:**

**Chapter 31- Maniac plus red= Dead red**

**Chapter 32- DONT BE SASSY TO THE PRINCESS!**

**Chapter 33- Stay away from the police Kids :3**

**Chapter 34- Navi can be useful sometimes :D**

**Chapter 35- Tingle wishes for a TiMon**

**Chapter 36- DEW HAS NO SHAME CUZ LINK ATE IT! OwO**

**Chapter 37- SCREW THE HATERS!**

**Chapter 38- Ghiri is FABULOUSSSSSS!**

**Chapter 39- Don't mess with Old ladies**

**Chapter 40- TALON LOOKS LIKE MARIO O.o**

**Chapter 41- THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN LIKES TO MOLEST CHILDREN O.o**

**Chapter 42- WRITERS BLOCK IS EVIL!**

**Chapter 43- Lineback likes thrift Shopping**

**Chapter 44- SOLAR SYSTEM WOLVES!**

**Chapter 45- NEVER BREAK A PINKY PIE PROMISE!**

**Chapter 46- JIGGLY PUFF IS AWESOME!**

**Chapter 47- *Sniff* I am so touched...**

**Chapter 48- NO CUCCO BURGERS = CRAZY MANIAC**

**Chapter 49- Demon never knew I hired the DemLink stalker fan girl *Shiftey eyes***

**Chapter 50- 50TH CHAPTER MOFOS!**

**Chapter 51- _Dumb ways to dieeeeee so many dumb ways to dieeeeeee_**

**_Dumb ways to di-I-ie _**

**_So many dumb ways to dieee_**

**Chapter 52- WHY MUST KAYLA GET DISCOVERED?! *Sniff* She will always be part of the DemShaKayDaiNiac...**

**Chapter 53- GANONDORK CAN FIND LOVE :D**

**Chapter 54- Love**

**Chapter 55- LINK IS A SEXIST!**

Link: I DIDNT SAY I PERFER GIRL AUTHORS!

Demon: Yea right...

**Chapter 56- Poor Demon...**

**Chapter 57- PRETTY CURE ROCKS!**

**Chapter 58- The moon owes me OVER 9000 Dollars for breaking the Studio of Tacocats**

**Chapter 59- KISS DEMON'S FOOT LINK!**

**Chapter 60- LINK DOESENT GET PAYED :D**

**Chapter 61- P RED WILL PAY DEARLY OwO**

**Chapter 62- LINK HAS OLD LADIES FOR FANGIRLS!**

Link: T.T

Me: :D

**Chapter 63- Golden cuccos are TASTY!**

**Chapter 64- are Ruto and Laruto related? **

**Chapter 65- ...**

**Chapter 66- SCREW THE HATERS!**

**Chapter 67- LINKY IS A CUTE LITTLE WOLFY :D**

**Chapter 68- MISSION FAILED OwO**

**Chapter 69- Never skate over thin ice Kids**

**Chapter 70- No comment O.o**

**Chapter 71- Remember to post your chapter on time -_-**

**Chapter 72- The postman caused the death of 100,000,000 taco cats O.o Save the Species...**

**Chapter 73- NAVI IS EVIL!**

**Chapter 74- Never give Maniac a gun O.o**

**Chapter 75- It doesn't matter who is the best Demon... I think**

**Chapter 76- It's nice to talk to Dead people**

**Chapter 77- NAVI BURGERS ARE EVIL!**

**Chapter 78- The bathroom of Ghiriness is awesome!**

**Chapter 79- LINK IS A SQUIDWARD!**

**Chapter 80- DEW JUST GROSSED OUT 200 VIEWERS AND 500 TACOCATS!**

**Chapter 81- LOVE NINJAS ROCK!**

**Chapter 82- During boring talks you can always improve your drawing skills**

**Chapter 83- Wonder why Maniac is a cucco...**

**Chapter 84- RAURU IS A BIG BABY **

**Chapter 85- If you don't have enough energy you cant stalk people. Get some sleep kiddies!**

**Chapter 86- Maniakku!**

**Chapter 87- PRINCESS IS SO SPOILED *Scoff***

**Chapter 88- DOLLS ARE EVIL!**

**Chapter 89- You need to have strategy!**

**Chapter 90- Uhh Rupal's Drag Race?**

**Chapter 91- ****_Fukyo waon!_** (Resounding in my head)

**Chapter 92- Tingle... *Shudders***

**Chapter 93- __****"Gugurekasu"**

**Chapter 94- Maniac amethyst POWER**

**Chapter 95- VOCALOID POWER**

**Chapter 56- It's nice to learn my interview :3**

**end!**

Me: *Gets out feathered pen and writes a letter to the princess*

_Dear princess Celestia,_

_ I learned so much things about the interview and I meet new friends! My friends, The DemShaKayDaniac helped me get this far, They helped me during good times and bad times, thick and thin and from stalking to fighting. I love them so much! If one of our interviews go down, We all go down._

_Here is a little something about my assistants_

_Demon was my first interview friend I ever had! She can fight a lot with Link- Her Ex boyfriend but Sometimes I think of them like brother and sister, She is the most random person you can find!_

_Link can be a nut sometimes but I still Love him like my big brother. _

_Miku Just appeared in the last chapter but she is fun and cool! She is kinda like the Vocaloid version of me. She loves Leeks like I love cucco burgers!_

_Luka just appeared in the last chapter too. She is my favorite vocaloid EVER! She knows Japanese and English! Her character item is Frozen tuna :D_

_I love all my assistants!_

_I meet a lot of awesome reviewers also! They helped me get this far! I would hate to leave but you know, its not like there is a never ending chain of Zelda people for me to interview._

_And that's all I need to continue!_

_- Faith_

_- encouragement _

_- Lolz_

_- and cucco burgers ;)_

_Thank you_

_Your student,_

_Zelda maniac._

Demon: O.o

Me: *sending letter*

Link: She is not kidding

Luka: This chapter got too long

Miku: I know :D

Link: Well that's all folks!

Miku: HATSUNE MIKU

Luka: MEGURINE LUKA

Link: HERO OF HYRULE

Demon: DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME

Me: AND ZELDA MANIAC

All: **LEEKS!**


	97. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

Me: *Sigh* Interviewing time?

Link: Yes sadly

Demon: Oh well

Miku: Why are we here?

Luka: There are too many host here!

Me: It's only 5 :3

Demon: *Sigh*

Me: Yes BUT Were going camping!

Miku: I hate camping -_-

Me: Too bad Spring onion!

Miku: It's a leek

Me: Miku, That's a spring onion

Miku: Whatever! *eating "Leek"*

Demon: So who's driving

Luka: I am since im the oldest!

Demon: How old?

Luka: 20

Demon: YOUR 20 YEARS OLD?!

Luka: Yes :3

Me: I STILL LOVE YOU *Tackles Luka*

Luka: AHHHHH!

Link: Why am I with a bunch of girls?

Me: Cause you LOVEEE us :3

Link: -_-

**3:00 IN THE WOODS**

Me: HERE WE ARE!

Luka: A tree?

Link: The great deku tree?

Me: Yes :3

Demon: HI TREE!

GDT: What?

Demon: I SAID HI!

GDT: What?

Miku: *Grabs megaphone* SHE SAID HI!

GDT: NO NEED TO YELL!

Miku: *Anime fall-on-face*

Me: 1rst Q: How is it like to be a tree?

GDT: sucks, OUT OF ALL THE TREES WHY DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT THE KIDS?!

Link: :3

Demon: O.o

Luka: Isn't he dead?

GDT: O_O *Poofs out from existence*

Me: Nice job Luka -_-

Luka: I'll give you my autograph..

Me: YAY! *Squeal*

Demon: Now what

Link: *Gets bow* WE GO HUNTING!

Miku: I BROUGHT THE LEEKS!

Me: SPRING ONION!

Miku: WHATEVER!

Demon: SPRING LEEKS THERE! NOW STFU!

Me and Miku: Yes Demon T.T

Luka: So aren't we setting up camp?

Link: I got it let the MANLY MAN do it :3

Luka: Mhmmm

**AN HOUR LATER**

Link: I GIVE UP THIS IS TOO HARD!

Luka: *Setting up her tent* Need help hon?

Link: Yes T_T

Me: Wow Link :3

Link: OwO

Me: WHO WANTS NAVI BURGERS?!

Everyone: O_O

Me: Oops *Throws away*

Rats: *Eats Navi burgers then dies*

Me: O.o

Demon: I GOT THE CUCCO BURGERS!

Me: YAY! *Tackles Demon* GIMMIE

Demon: NOT THE FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: *Eating cucco burgers*

Demon: T_T

**8:00 (At campfire)**

Me: I GOT THE FIRE STARTED BURN BURN!

Link: Calm down Red

Me: T_T

Luka: Now what?

Me: *Singing*

**_Let's Gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song_**

Demon: **_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_**

Link, Luka, and Miku: (?.?)

Me: **_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then your wrong_**

Me and Demon:** _But it will help if you just song along_**

Patrick: **_BUM BUM BUMMMMMM_**

Me and Demon: *Singing really fast*

**_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_**

**_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_**

**_AND IF YOU DONT THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG_**

**_BUT IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG_**

Demon: **_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG_**

**_MIKU!_**

Miku:**_ SONG_**

**_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-_**

Me: LINK!

Link: _**...**_

Me: GOOD!

SpongeBob:

**_IT WILL HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP_**

**_IT'LL HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP_**

**_IF YOU JUST SING ALONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_**

Patrick: *breaks guitar over SpongeBob's head*

SpongeBob: OHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Now wasn't THAT relaxing?

Link: RELAXING?

Demon: :3

**3:00 am**

Me: *Sneaking out of tent*

Link: Going somewhere?

Me: ! uhhh

Link: Where you going

Me: ... swimming

Link: YOUR GOING-

Me: No I don't do that

Link: Oh

Me: Yea..

Link: Can I join?

Me: ... Sure

**AT THE LAKE**

Miku: *Skinny dipping*

Me: O.o *Covers Link's eyes*

Link: ...

Miku: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Throws leek at camera*

Camera man: OH FU-

* * *

**FOR THOESE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW SPONGEBOB (Who doesn't know SpongeBob?)**

**The song I was singing was called "The campfire song" By SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick star.**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**SIGNING OFF!**


	98. UNUSED SKYWARD SWORD CHARATERS!

Me: *Playing Gran theft auto* :3

Link: DUDE IT'S RATED M!

Me: So?

Link: Your under the age of 18 -_-

Me: SO?

Link: NEVERMIND!

Me: QUIET LINK *Driving on sidewalk*

Link: Dude drive on the road!

Me: This IS the road :3

Demon: Ahem?

Me: OH SORRY *Turns off Xbox* WELCOME BACK

Link: Sadly Miku and Luka left for a concert T.T

Me: It's alright...

Demon: So who are we interviewing today?

Me: *Reading Hyrule Historia* Hmm Head master Gaepora?

Link: No

Me: Hmm *Flipping pages* Skyward sword Rejects?

Demon: Sure...

Me: *Calling* Hey Boy who Loves Rabbits, Garbage Guy, Guide who runs around town, and New pop Idol. Get your butts over here (Yes these are unused characters for SS if you have Hyrule Historia, go to page 33. if you don't have one look it up :3)

All of them: *Poofs*

Me: Okay everyone except the co-host and the boy who love rabbits (Let's just call him rabbit) can go wait outside.

Everyone except Co-host and Rabbit: *Leaves*

Me: Okay 1rst Q: Why do you love rabbits so much?

Rabbit boy: There so cute and fluffy and cuddly and blah blah blah blah blah...

Link: Can I Pet it?

Rabbit boy: HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A "IT"!

Me: O.o

Demon: Can I pet him?

Rabbit boy: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Me: FREAK! *Throws out window of shame*

Demon: NEXT! GARBAGE GUY!

Garbage: *Runs in* THIS PLACE IS A MESS! AND WHAT IS THAT!?

Me: Grand theft auto..

Garbage: YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Me: FREAK! *Throws out window of shame*

Link: Any people that ARENT freaks?

Demon: *Shrugs*

Me: NEXT!

Link: GIVE YOUR CUCCO BURGERS UP (Seriously, Maniac would eat them by now) FORRR

Demon: THE GUIDE WHO RUNS AROUND TOWN!

Guide: Well there is more than 1 of us so...

Me: NO! ONE IS ENOUGH!

Guide: O.o

Me: 1rst Q: What secrets do you have :3

Demon and Link: MANIAC!

Me: I CANT HELP IT T.T

Guide: *Whispers* Okay do you know Vaati

Me: I'm his GF why?

Guide: Well he has a My little pony Fluttershy stuffed animal- and he still sleeps with it :3

Me: HOLY-

Guide: And do you know Ghirahim?

Me: Yeaa?

Guide: He has a crush on that other interview girl what's her name? Oh yea I think it's Daisy

Me: WHAT THE-

Demon: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Me: NOTHING! :3

Link: You do know it's gossip right

Me: Yea... *Hugs Guide* I love this person :3

Demon: *Whispers to Link* Watch, tomorrow Maniac will hate her :3

Link: *Whispers* I know...

Me: Well were out of Q's

Guide: BYE! *Leaves*

Me: NEXT PERSON!

Demon: Give it up for...

Me: NEW POP IDOL

Pop: Hey everybody *Winks*

Me and Demon: Grrr

Link: Your pretty

Me: DONT FALL FOR THE TRAP LI-

Demon: *Covers mouth* Shhh

Me: *Calm* okay 1rst Q: What is It like to have attention

Pop: Oh I'm not that pretty

Me: UGH WHY ARE MOST (I said most girls) GIRLS ALWAYS SAY THAT? "I'm ugly and fat!"

Demon: O.o

Me: *Calming down again* Okay I'm good.

Pop: *Twirling hair* So Link wanna hang out?

Link: Oh no thank you

Pop: I have cookies

Link: SURE!

Me and Demon: *Sigh*

Link: BYE GUYS! *Leaves*

Pop: See you two ladies later! *Leaves*

Me: Well Im going back to playing GTA :3

Demon: IT'S LIKE YOU LOVE THAT GAME MORE THAN ZELDA

Me: *Gasp* NEVER!

Demon: O.o

Camera man: Okay that's a wrap! *Turns off camera*


	99. Last interview

Me: EVERYONE ITS DEWFROST BIRTHDAYSAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEW

Me: now today is the last interview sorry I REALLY want to countinue but I ran out of Zelda Characters and humorous thoughts.

Demon: its okay maniac

Me: okay so today we are interviewing the 3 goddess

Din: hey

Farore: hello :3

Nayru: greetings.

Me: 1st Q: who is the leader?

Din: Me

Nayru: No Me IM the most wise

Din: Well Mine is on the TOP of the triforce

Farore: hey I have the hero!

Nayru: WELL I HAVE THE PRINCESS

Din: AND I GOT AN OLD GUY!

Everyone: O.o

Me: NEVERMIND!

Demon: next Q-

Ganondork: I GOT THE PRINCESS AGAIN FOR NO REASON BECAUSE LINK WILL KICK MH BUTT LIKE HE DID THE PAST 26 YEARS!

Link: Im only 13 -_-

Me: *sigh* well the goddes are gone... mentally.

Demon: so now what?

Me: *smiles* were logging off.

Link: but

Me: Shh I need to face the music *walks up to camrea*

I wanna wish Dew a happy birthday and ..

The next chapter is the last. I'm sorry but I can't interview anymore.

See ya in the next chapter *waves*


	100. I guess this is goodbye viewers

Me: Hey everyone :3

Link: Why are you so cheery?

Me: *Shrugs* I don't want the people to me me cry :D

Demon: Yea...

Me: Anyways I got a review from daisy saying that I can't quit and stuff (I don't feel like posting it)

well here is my answer

As much as I don't want to quit- I have to

I don't have anymore people to interview

Took me forever to post the last one

and please don't quit because of me

I might come back when I defeat more Zelda games :)

No wait scratch that-

I WILL come back when I defeat more Zelda games :D

So don't weep about it

Besides,

we have a LOT to do today :3

Miku and Luka: *Runs in* sorry were late!

Me: It's alright!

Link: Just DONT break the camera!

Demon: Miku!

Miku: T_T

Me: So I just need to say thanks to all my reviewers :3

Demon: Spit it out maniac -_-

Me: And I kinda want to sing one last song PLEASE!

Luka: *Shrugs* Whatever

Me: YAY *Tackles Luka*

Luka: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: and all of us 5 are joining

Link: But-

Demon: JUST DO IT!

Me: Don't make me get my bazooka.

Link: Fineeeee

Me: Yay! and after that... umm I going to think about that

Demon: Okay Miku start first

Link: Kill me now

Me: *Raises mic* VOCALOID POWER! *Transforms*

* * *

LOVE IS WAR BY HATSUNE MIKU :3 (Skip if you want to)

Miku: _**Mou ikiba ga nai wa (Now there's no where to go)**_

_**Kono koi no netsuryou (In the heat of this love)**_

Everybody: _**AHHHH!**_

Me and Demon: _**Haiiro no kumo (gray clouds)**_

_**MONOCHROME no kensou (monochrome bustles)**_

Luka and Link: _**Kizashi wa kageri (Sunlight cast shadows)**_

_**Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku (Dusk is changing it's color)**_

Demon:_**aa, sekai ga nijin de (Ahh... the world is blurred)**_

_**Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante (Even so will I still love you...?)**_

Me: _**Wakatteru (I know this,)**_

_**kedo dou sureba ii no (though what should I do?)**_

Demon: _**Doushitara (What can I...)**_

Link and Luka: _**Dou sureba (How can I..)**_

Miku: _**Baka da na (What a fool...)**_

_**watashi (...I am...)**_

Everybody: _***Grabs megaphone* **_

_**Hajimeru no yo! (Let's begin,)**_

_**Kore wa sensou! (This is war!)**_

_**ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante! (Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!)**_

_**setsu naru koi (Earnest love)**_

_**sore wa tsumi! (That is sin)**_

_**misete ageru (I will show)**_

_**watashi no omoi wo! (how I feel!)**_

Miku:

_**Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no (The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken)**_

Me and Luka (Yay): _**Dore dake senobi shitatte (How hard I try to overreach myself)**_

_**kimi no shikai ni hairanai (I would fail to get into your sight.)**_

Demon and Link: _**ahh, itsunomanika hareta sora (Ahh, a clear sky slid by)**_

Me: _**zenzen niawanai (But it doesn't suit at all)**_

Luka and Demon:_** kimochi ga osaerare nakute (I couldn't get a hold of my feelings)**_

Link: _**Doushitara (How can I...)**_

Miku: _**Dou sureba (What can I...)**_

Vaati: *Appears out of nowhere*

_**Naite nanka (Crying... no,)**_

_**Nain dakara ne (I'm not...)**_

Me and Vaati:**_ Daisuki (I love you)_**

Everybody:

*Grabbing megaphone (Again)*

_**Tatakau no yo! (Fight it out)**_

_**HEART wo ute (Shoot right to the heart)**_

_**Shudan nante eran de rarenai (I don't have a choice)**_

All girls:

_**SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo (Show off my skirt flap)**_

all Boys: _**Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no (I shall make you gaze upon me)**_

Everyone: *Yelling*

_**Geigeki youi! (Get ready to intercept)**_

_**senkyou wa imada furi nano desu! (War situation still a drawback)**_

Me and vaati: _**Koi wa moumoku! (Love is blind)**_

Everyone: _**KIMI NO KUCHIZUKE DE ME GA SAMRU NOOOO! (YES, I'LL BE AWAKEN BY YOUR KISS!)**_

* * *

Me: xD That was fun :3

Link: Now what?

Me: Time to give out thank you notes to the people I interviewed :3

_"Dear ruto,_

_You are crazy_

_I will never love you_

_Hate,_

_Link."_

Me: DANG LINK!

Link: :3

Demon: My turn!

_"Dear tingle_

_I know you watch me in my sleep_

_Please stop or I'll call the cops_

_Hate,_

_Demon"_

Me: :D

_"Dear Ghirahim_

_Thanks for the awesome bathroom it is FABOULOUS!_

_Love,_

_Maniac"_

_"Dear Twinrova,_

_You are old and I am 13_

_STOP BEING PEDOS!_

_-Link"_

_"Dear Leek factory,_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_-Miku_

_"Dear Tacocats,_

_GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!_

_-Maniac"_

_"Dear Hero of time,_

_Tell Ruto that I said to BACK OFF!_

_Love_

_Demon"_

_"Dear Vaati,_

_I know that you like My little pony so SPIT IT OUT!_

_-Maniac"_

_"Dear postman,_

_Thank you for scarring me for life_

_-Demon"_

_"Dear DemShaKayDaiNiac._

_WE ARE BADA$$_

_-Maniac"_

_"Dear ganondork_

_For wasting my time_

_-Link"_

Me: AND THAT ALL!

Demon: NO DON'T SAY IT'S TIME!

Me: Sorry...

Link: T.T

Me: DONT WORRY! I will come back after I defeat a few Zelda games!

Demon: Alright...

My POV

We started packing. It kills me to see myself taking down everything. Ghiri helped Link take down the bathroom of ghiriness while Miku and Luka took out the furniture. Me and Demon took down everything on the walls. Soon the studio was an empty trailer (Yes it is a trailer).

"Well this is goodbye." Link said sadly.

"Hey don't worry! We might come back." I smiled. Link returned the smile and I hugged him.

"I'll miss you..." I Sighed. He hugged me back.

"It will be alright! I'll see you later." He smiled and walked away.

Link was gone.

"Hey Maniac." Demon said behind me.

"Demon..." I Said.

"I'm gonna miss the Studio of Tacocats." She said sadly.

"Me too..." I sighed. I tackled Demon to the ground.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" I cried.

"Well you better get working on you Zelda video games." She winked.

"See ya you little cucco head." She laughed and walked away.

Demon was gone.

Who's next?

Miku and Luka is next.

"Hey maniac." They both said.

"Yea?"

"Take this to remember us." Miku said as she handed me her leek. The one that she always uses.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"See ya." Luka said as they left.

Miku and Luka was gone.

I was the only one left now. I walked into my studio and saw it empty. I sighed and walked out.

No one knew that I left one last thing there on purpose.

It was a window with black curtains and cup holders on the side. Also, it had a skull on the top of it.

The window everybody knew.

Also called.

The

Window

Of

Shame.

* * *

***Sniff* Sorry that it had to come to this...**

**and for daisy,**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DONT QUIT BECAUSE OF ME!**

**I Really want you to carry on your interviews **

**same goes for everyone else.**

**And I DO NOT want to see**

**"Im sorry but I'm cancelling my interviews because Zelda maniac is done."**

**I BEG OF YOU GUYS NOT TO QUIT!**

**Thank you**

**It hurts me to say these last words...**

**Zelda Maniac...**

**Logging off.**


	101. Oops! :3

Sorry people this Chapter is a mistake I can't take it off because It will mix up the comments


	102. Note to fans,

_Dear Fans,_

_Remember when I said "ZELDA MANIAC IS BACK!"?_

_Well I changed my mind_

_Want to know something?_

_I'm sorry I kept this to myself for a while._

_I'm starting to hate writing this story now. Ever since Chapter 80. I was too much of a pushover. When I finished on Chapter 100, I saw a lot of unhappy fans. It sickens me to see so many sad people going all,_

_"NOOOO YOU CAN'T QUIT YOUR MY FAVOROTE AUTHOR EVER!" _

_It makes me so sad! _

_It makes me sick!_

_It makes me Sick to see a lot of you guys depressed. _

_Well a few days ago I told Shadow that I was tired of making people happy because I was a pushover ever since I was little. _

_She told me that it was had to let down fans but they will get over it and if you were my real fans, you would understand._

_Don't get me wrong I Did had lot's of fun writing this and all but I just want to end it... For good._

_And don't go reviewing saying,_

_"NOO DONT CANCEL! I WILL CANCEL MY INTERVIEWS IF YOU DO!"_

_if you are thinking this,_

_Don't worry about me. You have a random imagination! let it go loose! Are you having fun writing it? If you are keep writing it! if your not, Finish it! Your fans should understand!_

_Again sorry about this, _

_but I'm finish,_

_Forever._

_Forever yours,_

_Zelda maniac_

* * *

_**"Fans are nice to have but you shouldn't give up your happiness of them, Fans should understand it and deal with it. And trust me they always do. **_

_**If you don't want to continue it, Don't. Fans wants the best of you! And they will live! Do whatever your heart tells you!" -Zelda Maniac AKA Ciana AKA Mew mew Maniac AKA Sailor Maniac AKA Vocaloid maniac AKA Insane Maniac.**_


	103. The reason why I quit

I walked into my empty studio. Silence. I heardThat people are trying to buy it with money since its an honer to have my studio. Not going to happen. I walked around the place. Its so empty, its scary. I brushed my fingers against the window of shame. The only thing I left behind.

"..." I should get going...

"Maniac?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head around and gasped.

"V-Vaati!" I blushed. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, releasing me. I shrugged and sat down on the empty floor. He took a seat with me.

"My feet just brought me here." I said finally. "It brings back so many memories."

"You can always do a slow update." Vaati said. I turned my head around to face him.

"What?" I asked, Eyes widening.

"Update when you feel like it. Who knows, mabey 3 weeks from now... you always update every day and you got tired. Just stop rushing and take it slow." He said.

So that is why I'm starting to hate this...

"So your saying..."

"That you overwork yourself." He said. I can't believe that I did that!

"So should I continue?" I asked.

"It's your choice, you can do anything." He smiled, holding my hand. I smiled at him. I leaned in and so did he. Our faces were close until.

"HIYA!" ATacocat yelled.

"DAMN TACOCATS! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" I yelled. I stopped.

Why is the taco covered in diamonds?

"HOLY PRALINES! THE TACOCAT HAS BEEN GHIRAHIMED!" I screamed. Vaati chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you sooooo much!" I squealed.

"Your welcome. Now I gotta go, me and Clian are gonna play some football." He said.

"So your friends with Drifted daisy's BF?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"See ya!" He said walking out.

Do I overwork myself?When was the last time I sat down and read a good fanfic? Is that the reason why I stop writing?

Should I continue?

* * *

O.o I'm not kidding.

I over worked myself...

Mabey I should give this another go...

What do you think? *points to you*


	104. Thank you so much!

_I pushed open the door and stood there for a second. I can here the whispers from the audience. _

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR... ZELDA MANIAC!" The announcer boomed._

_The spotlight shone on me and the crowd goes wild._

_MANIAC! MANIAC! MANIAC!_

Well, that what I wish would happen... Demon and Link are late! FML...

I sat there in my studio. I REAL studio! I sold the trailer to a bunch of hobos... Whatever!

I sighed and turned on the camera. And I thought 100 chapters were enough.. screw it! I fixed my Triforce shirt and blue jeans...

**5**

I thought this interview was finished forever...

**4**

I still need to defeat PH and ST but I'm too lazy...

**3**

Crap my hair- wait- I'm wearing braids... I'm fine!

**2**

Holy pralines! 2 more seconds!

**1**

I closed my eyes and waited for it

**ACTION!**

"Hello my fellow people! Name is Zelda maniac and you should all know that! Welcome to Zelda interviews!

Yea that's right ladies (I call men "Ladies" Just for the fun of it!)!

more humor is coming your way!" I said, winking.

"Now put your hands up like the ceiling can't hold you (Haha... Corny joke) for... SUE-BELL! From Wind waker!" I yelled.

Sue waved to the camera.

"Hello internet!" She said, waving to the camera.

"Now let's be-"

"Wait!" She cut me off.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I thought you had an Italian accent." She said. WTF?! Is that a real accent?

"Why do I have an Italian accent?" I have an American accent DUH!" I Said.

"Well your name is Italian!" She urged. I rolled my eyes.

"First question: Why do you carry around pots all day?" I asked.

"I have nothing to do an I need the water." She smiled.

"Your too boring."

"But-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled. She sighed and walked away. I sighed and slumped down on my brown couch. 104 chapters? So insane!

I remember the first chapter when I was less of a maniac. Interviews just came to my head before I knew it.

I ignored it but my idea was flapping around here and there. I gave up and then I just typed up the first chap.

Zelda was my first person that I interviewed. She was from OOT. The first ten people I interviewed were so crazy including... king zora!

And I just came so far, to see a the people I just met. Without this story the DemShaKayDaiNiac wouldn't exist. If I could go back, I'd love to do it all again.

Demon was a crazy girl who came on the 14th... She was an awesome co host then I first met her.

Daisy typed up her interview on my 15th chapter. I was so exited and I just freaked out.

Later on Shadow and Demon typed up theirs.

Shadow named us the DemShaDaiNiac.

Kayla was the last person to join us and I renamed it.

And thats how we all came here so far.

I was so grateful for the friends, and the fans that I met. My heart was bursting with joy from the very start. I really want to go back and time and do it again. I'll give up all my stories just to keep this one. I love it very much!

Even when I get a few hateful reviews. And sometimes I just freak out. You guys just told me "its okay." I really love you guys so much!

I walked over to the camrea and was about to turn it off.

"SUPRISE!" The sound of two people yelled.

"LINK! DEMON!" I yelled as I tackled Demon. She screamed and hugged me back. Link chuckled and helped us both up.

"We both got you surprise for your return!" Link said.

"What is it?"

"We are going to the beach!" Demon yelled.

"And I am going surfing!" Link said hapily. Me and Demon started giggling.

"Gonna go try to get a girlfriend?" I giggled. Link rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"TO THE BEACH!" Me and Demon yelled at the same time.

To be continued...


	105. Bye Bye Sayrona!

_Dear reader._

_I'm sorry to say this but, _

_I not updating in a while._

_I have to go back to school. My summer is over._

_Its been 4 days of school so far... and I haven't done my summer reading. Its due on 9/26/13 if I don't finish it, I will gt a zero. You don't want that, do you? I better get going! _

_Wish me luck In school!_

_Your author,_

_Zelda maniac._


	106. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"WOOO!" I yelled running toward the Ocean. I grabbed my camera and turned it on.

"Hello ladies (again, I love calling men "ladies") this is Zelda maniac and right now I am at the Ocean! (Florida's ocean :3) And today we are interviewing-" I was cut off.

"Mannniaaac!" A voice called out. It was none other than Hatsune Miku from vocaloid.

"Oh yea! Today is August 31rst. Which is... MIKU'S BIRTHDAY!" I yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!"

"And today we will interview... LORD JABU JABU!" Miku yelled. A giant fish came out of the water.

"Hello." Jabu said.

"1rst Q: What does Link taste like?" Miku asked.

"He taste like butt." Jabu said. I laughed.

"THERE HE IS! FIRE!" Some wired whale hunter yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jabu screamed as he went into the water. I sweat dropped.

"Well for Your birthday we can make some dinner tonight!" I Smiled.

"Like?"

"Leeks and Fried chicken."

"Does that even go together?"

"Nope!" I smiled. Demon, Link, Vaati, Shadow, Daisy, and Kayla ran up to us in their swimsuits.

"What did we miss?" Shadow said.

"Jabu is getting chased by a whale hunter and today is MIKU'S BIRTHDAY!" I Yelled. Daisy tackled Miku.

**"HAPPYBIRTHDAYMIKUOMGITSYOURBIRTHDAYICAN'TBELEVEIT ITISSOMAGICALANDSTUFF!"** She squealed. Kayla sweat dropped.

"Are we going swimming or not?" Demon asked, smiling.

"TO THE OCEAN!" We all yelled.

* * *

"Tag! your it!

"No fair..."

* * *

"EWWW SALT WATER GOT IN MY MOUTH!"

"Calm down Daisy"

* * *

"GOD DARNET! THE STUPID OCEAN KNOCKED OVER MY CASTLE!"

"You shouldn't had made it too close Kayla."

* * *

BA DA DA DAAAAAA!

* * *

**Hatsune Miku's POV**

That day Me, The DemShaKayDaiNiac, Vaati, and Link hung out. We found seashells, went swimming, and made sand castles!

That night we were eating near the beach.

"Come on eat it!" Maniac cheered holding a piece of fried chicken near my mouth. I sighed and took a bite out of it. My eyes lit up.

"Its sooo GOOD!" I cheered. they all laughed as I ate the chicken.

"Thanks for the best Birthday ever!" I smiled.

"Anytime!" Maniac smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"And congrats on continuing your story!" I added. She smiled and hugged me. This really was the

**Best**

**Birthday**

**Ever!**

* * *

**I'm not kidding... Today is actually Her birthday!**

**What? **

**You thought the title "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Means that it was MY birthday?**

**Ha, Your funny...**


	107. Koopa Loopa!

I walked into my studio with a huge grin on my face. Today shall be a magical day!

Demon was asleep on the couch (yes I have a couch! Jealous much?)

Link was on my tablet watching Naruto,which I hate. I sighed and turned on the carmrea.

5

I fixed my peach colored shirt that says, "Free Hugs." And my pink skinny jeans. Of course I wore a white sparkled belt with it!

4

I took my "Visual land" Android away from link.

3

I threw a bagel at Demon.

2

Sekai de ichiban Ohime sama! (The number one princess in the world)

1

I JUST NEED SOMBODY TO LOOOVE! (Justin bieber)

GO!

"Hey laidies! Today we are going to interview... THE BOKOBLIN!" I smiled as a bokoblin walkes in dressed in a Suit and tie (hah!)

"Gimmie da tablet!" Link yelled.

"GROWN MEN SHOULDN'T WATCH NAURTO!" I argued. Sorry naruto fans!

"What the fudge is wrong with this bagel?" Demon asked, examining it.

"I GOT FRIENDS IN LOOOOW PLACES!" The bokoblin sang in a horrible Texan accent.

"WHAT THE (bleep)?!" I yelled.

"KOOPA LOOPA DOMPETY DOO!" An army of koopalings Chanted.

"WHAT IS THIS? CHARLEY AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY?" I yelled.

"Whats a koopa?" Link asked.

"From Mario." I sighed. "BOWSERRR!"

Bowser came out from the army. "Yes?" He asked.

"Send. The. Koopas. Away." I ordered.

"NEVAAAAA!" He shouted.

"Do it OR ELSE!" I threatened.

"Or else what?"

I guess its time for me to BRING OUT MY NEW WEAPON! I pulled out a ruler with pictures of Justin bieber on it.

"YOU GET DA RULER OF BIBERNESS!" I yelled. His eyes went wide.

"Uhh... RETREAT!" Bowser screamed, running away. I put away my ruler of bieberness.

"When did you get that?" Demon asked.

"I bought a JB ruler." I answered.

Link sighed and walked in front of the camera.

"Sayonara." He said.


	108. I AM NOT A HISTORY TEACHER!

Me: Okay people let me get this strait

I

LOVE

CHAT

SCRIPT!

ITS MORE FUNNY! (Got a problem?)

Link: Sadly, Demon lost her account. Daisy told me she stopped using her account, Kayla lost hers. So all is left is me and shadow.

Me: *Sigh* its alright! We will always be friends!

King zora: Mweep. Mweep. Mweep.

Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

King zora: I GOT YOUR CUCCO BURGERS!

Me: YOU SON OF A- *Gets ruler of bieberness and hits him with it*

Link: O.o

King zora: X.X

Me: Now I have an announcement

Ahem,

Remember-

Oh wait

WHERE IS THE BOLD LETTERS?!

Camrea guy: ITS NOT MY FAULT!

Me: YOUR FIRED!

CG: T.T

Me: Ahem

Remember-

WTF?

Random guy typing this: Sorry!

Me: YOUR FIRED!

RGTT: T.T

Me: Now, Ahem,

Remember-

OK WHAT NOW?

Link: YOU FIRED THE GUY!

Me: FINE I'LL TYPE IT MYSELF!

Ahem,

**Remember on the first 100 chapters we interviewed Zelda characters?**

**Well for the next 100 (What? I have nothing to do!) chapter...**

**We**

**Will**

**Be**

**Interviewing**

**Zelda**

**MONSTERS! WOOOO!**

That's better!

Link: NOW GIVE IT UP FORRRRR

Me: LINKS MOM!

Link: What?

Me: What? we _are _interviewing monsters right?

Link: Yea but- HEY!

Me: :3

Link: WHY YOU! *Tackles Maniac*

Me: GAHHHHHH!

Keese: ven is my interview?

Me: Sorry! Here is, the Keese!

* * *

**Enemy Guide**

_**Keese**_

**These simple bats are in most of the dungeons in the game. They often hang on the walls or ceilings and begin moving when you come close. If there is a torch nearby, they will fly into it to become either Fire or Ice Keese, making them much more deadly. Projectile weapons are effective against them, but so is your sword and shield. Just be ready to Z Target them when they get close.**

* * *

Link: Q 1: WHY ARE YOU SO OBNOXIUS?!

Keese: I am not, your just being a sissy.

Link: OWO!

Me: He does have a point

Link: WHATEVER!

Me: q2: What do you do for fun?

Keese: annoy the hell out of link

Link: T.T

Me: q3: Are you a vampire?

Keese: *Turns into vampire* Yes I am

Me: EEEE! YOUR SO HAWT!

Keese: o.o; *Runs*

Me: Darn! 3 Q's and he already left!

Link: At least he didn't suck your blood

Me: I guess so... *Puts on glasses and sits down reading a book*

Link: What are you reading?

Me: The Lions Of Little Rock

by "Kristin Levine"

Link: Oh.. Wait a second, YOU WEAR GLASSES?

Me: For reading yes, why?

Link: o.o

Me: Now I need to finish reading this!

Link: Your not reading it -.-

Me: YEA I AM!

Link: Give me a summary** without** looking at the back.

Me: _This takes time in 1958 when it was still segregation. A 12 year old girl named Marlee, a shy girl who hardly talks, meets a new student named Liz. They go on random adventures until one day, Liz was caught "Passing for Whites" And leaves school. Marlee wants her new friend back._

That's how far I got.

Link: What is segregation?

Me: Do I look like a history teacher to you?

Link: Yes!

Me: *Sigh* Its when you get separated by races I think, **(I hadn't gone to school all summer, Give me a break!)**

Link: ?

Me: Like, White people sitting on the front of the bus while Black people sit in the back. Or, White people going to school and I'm not sure if blacks did... Oh well! kinda like that!

Link: Why?

Me: I AM NOT A HISTORY TEACHER!

Link: O.o

Me: *Throws ruler of beiberness at camera* DIE CAMREA!

* * *

**SHEESH LINK! **

**LOL I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! **

**What?**

**I fall asleep in class**

**A lot!**


	109. DAMN YOU SHADOW BEAST!

Me: *Sitting on pink interview chair reading a piece of paper*

Link: Mani-

Me: CAN'T TALK! STUDING FOR SCIENCE!

Link: Why?

Me: SO I WONT FAIL!

Link: Why?

Me: I... kinda failed my math...

Link: What did you get?

Me: an **F!**

Link: O.o maniac...

Me: what?

Link: were on air...

Me: *Blushes* FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID!

Link: *Laughs*

Me: OwO

Link: Tell them!

Me: no it's embarrassing!

Link: ANYWAYS

GIVE IT UP FOR

Me: THE SHADOW BEAST!

* * *

**Shadow Beast**

**The Shadow Beast is an enemy encountered in ****_Twilight Princess_****. They are Twili who became twisted into monsters by Zant, and now fight for him. They typically come in groups of three or five, and must all be killed at once, or else the remaining Shadow Beast will let out a screech, reviving the ones that Link have already eliminated. Due to this, Link must use the spin attack or, in his wolf form, use Midna's charge attack to take them all out at once. **

**When entering Hyrule, Shadow Beasts typically fall from a red portal in the sky. They then form a force field around the battleground, preventing Link from escaping. Any Shadow Beasts around Link will then attack him. After Link defeats them, the force field will disappear, the Shadow Beasts will break into pieces which form a new green warp portal that Link can use, along with Recovery Heart usually appearing.**

**In the Palace of Twilight, Shadow Beasts often do not appear in groups, or set barriers. Instead, they will usually swarm Link separately, and will not revive each other**

* * *

Shadow beast: Hello people!

Me: *Eye twitch* I hate you...

Beast: I know :P

Me: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Link: Calm down!

Me: Grr...

Link: 1rst Q: OUT OF ALL THE HEALING THINGS, WHY MUST YOU SCREM LIKE A MANIAC?!

Me: Ahem.

Link: Sorry.

Shadow beast: Cuz its fun! *Trollface*

Me: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Link: *Holds maniac back*

Me: 2nd Q: Are you twili?

Shadow: yus

Me: Then why don't you heal yourself with the sol?

Shadow: CUZ IM AWESOME THIS WAY!

Me: OwO

Link: Uhh

Me: YOU SON OF A (Bleep) *Hits shadow with the ruler of bieberness and tosses him out the window of shame*

Link: -.- Will we ever get to at least 5 Q's?

Me: mabey...

Link: Hey what time is it?

Me: *Looks at clock* SHOOT I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! *Runs out studio*

Link: -_- Damn school...

* * *

**Lol I mean it!**

**I wasn't looking at the time!**

**Sayonara! **

**May the tacocats shine down on you!**


	110. Cowards!

Me: *Runs in dancing* I GOT A 100% ON MY MATH! WOOOOO!

Link: O.o no one cares.

Me: I know :3

Link: Anyways,

Me: GIVE IT UP FOR...

Both: THE CHUCHUS!

Me: Starting with..

Link: THE RED ONE!

* * *

**Red Chuchu- The simplest ChuChu, they only take one hit to kill. They drop the Red Chu Jelly when defeated, which restores Life.**

* * *

Red Chu: heyyyy

Me: Hello!

Link: 1rst Q: Why are you so useless?

Red chu: *Runs off set crying*

Me: LINK!

Link: NEXT!

* * *

**Green Chu **

**The Green ChuChu has a little more defense to it than the Red ChuChu, but at the same time is cowardly and will disappear into puddles. They give the Green Chu Jelly, which will revive Magic Power.**

* * *

Link: NEXT!

Me: -_- they aren't useless they restore your magic and life you bafoon.

Link: WHATEVER!

Green chu: *Middle finger at link*

Me: ! *Kills*

Green chu: X.X

Me: NOW GIVE IT UP FOR!

Link: THE YELLOW CHUCHU!

* * *

**Yellow ChuChu**

**Yellow ChuChus are an electrified variety of the ChuChu. You can't attack them directly because you'll get shocked. Instead, stun them with your boomerang and then attack. They will drop either red or green chu jelly.**

* * *

**Yellow** Chu: Yellow!

Me: Haha... corny joke.

Yellow Chu: *Stings maniac*

Me: OWWWWW! *Loses 1/4 of a heart* YOU SON OF A (Bleeeeeeep!)

Yellow Chu: :3

Me: FOOP YOU!

Link: ?

Me: YEA I AM BAD***! (Lol I don't swear IRL just on le internet)

Link: -_-

Me: Now if you will excuse me, I have other things to do.

Link: But were not finished..

Me: WHATEVER! Oh and-

**CONGRATS!**

**YOU JUST SURVIVED FRIDAY THE 13th!**

**We shall continue the Chuchus Later now if you will excuse me I need to finish this off like I normally do now.**

**Bye bye Sayonara!**

**Zelda maniac**

Signin off!

AW MAN! WHERE IS THAT STUPID WRITER?!


	111. I've already GOT my revenge

Link: *Runs in* MANIAC! MANIAC!

Me: *Drinking tea* Yes?

Link: YOUR CUCCO BURGERS ARE GONE!

Me: Mhm.

Link: O.o How are you not freaking out?

Me: I let them take it.

Link: EHHHHH?

Me: *takes another sip*

Link: How did you know?

Me: _Sockwriting the author._

Link: O.o

Me: I don't own Ganondorks dandruffs... Do I?

Link: O_O your not mad?

Me: *Sips* of course not, besides, its her punishment.

Link: What. Did. You. Do?

Me: Oh nothing. Just invited** ghirahim over to redecorate the place**. *Smirks*

Link: O_o

Me: you should never ever **EVER!** mess with a maniac.

Link: D:

Me: Don't take it the wrong way, I mean- who doesn't love a Barbie studio?

Link: You scare me sometimes...

Me: *Stands up and looks at camera*

_**You see Sock writing, **_

_**I already **__**got**__** my revenge**_

_***Laughing like a maniac***_


	112. HASHTAG ABUSE!

Me: *Covered in diet coke* T.T

Link: What happened?

Me: Nothing... but WHY DIET! I HATE DIET! OwO

Link: Let's just stop the war

Me: #Challanged accepted.

Cop: *Breaks in*

Me: O.o WHAT THE-

Cop: *Pins maniac down* YOUR UNDER ARREST!

Me: FOR WHAT?

Cop: HASHTAG ABUSE!

Me: #WTF?

Cop: STOP OR ILL SHOOT!

Me: T.T I THOUGHT HASHTAG COPS DONT EXIST!

Cop: *Handcuffs maniac*

Me: IM TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!

Cop: It's called juvenile.

Me: O.o WHAT THE (Bleep)

Cop: Just keep moving... *Walks out with maniac*

Link: O.o hashtag abuse?

Me: HELP ME LINK!

Cop: Quiet! You have to right to remain silent!

Me: dafaq is a hashtag cop?

Cop: QUIET!

**Juvenile**

Me: Dammet.

**Studio**

Link: O.o

Vaati: *Walks in* Yo!

Link: Maniac has been arrested.

Vaati: FOR WHAT?

Link: Hashtag abuse.

Vaati: ? Since when did that become a law?

Link: just now.

Vaati: I'll get the lawyers... *Walks out*

Link: O.o

Purple Chuchu: WHERE IS MAH INTERVIEW?!

Link: OH YEA 1rst Q: How is it like to mock Toon Link?

Purple Chu: Its fun! Every time he hits me, I Explode into millions on pieces then come back into one again. *Troll face*

Link: O.o next Q: What is your weakness?

Pit: (From The game, Kid Icarus. He is an angel.) PREPARE TO MEET DA LIGHT! *Shines light on Purplr chu*

Chu: NOOOOO! *Turns to stone*

Medusa: Been there; Done that

Link: GET OUTTA HERE! *Throws Pit and medusa out da window of shame*

Purple chu: *Stone*

Link: *throws purple Chu out da window of shame and hears it shatter* :3

Barbie: IM A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IS FANTASTIC MY BOOBS ARE MADE OF PLASTIC!

Link: O.o

*JB music plays*

Barbie: OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! *Dances*

Link: ? **Barbie + JB = ?**

Vaati: *Walks in* Lawyers are expensive!

Link: How long is maniac locked up?

Vaati: 3 days T.T

Link: LETS BREAK HER OUT!

Vaati: no they have top security...

Link: #Shoot!

Cop: *Breaks in* YOUR UNDER ARREST!

Vaati: nice job Link...

Link: DAMMIT!


	113. Sorry!

_Sorry sorry sorry x5000_

_I can not update this story in a while_

_and I was gone for WEEKS!_

_I spend too much time on this story and I need a break._

_I didn't update some stories for a LONG TIME! _

_AND I HAVE A NEW IDEA! _

_T.T_

_I hate new ideas..._

_Oh well!_

_Again, _

_I need to spend more time on other stories._

_I took a break from FanFiction to go 'smell the roses'_

_See ya in 10/10/2013!_

_Sayonara!_

_-Zelda maniac_


End file.
